


Разврат

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Debaucery" автора Desert_Sea.Разврат и колдовство - мощная комбинация.Северус Снейп наконец свободен, и он празднует обретенную свободу, ведя гедонистский образ жизни. Благодаря своей загадочности, а также статусу героя, он становится объектом вожделения многих женщин. Однако у одной из них, кажется, иммунитет к его чарам обольщения.





	1. Разврат и колдовство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Debaucery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684549) by [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/pseuds/Desert_Sea). 

Её сиськи завораживали. То, как они двигались – словно колыбель Ньютона*(1), шлепаясь друг о друга. Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп-шлеп. Конечно, без характерного металлического звона. Ритм, в котором она энергично скакала на его члене, был идеальным. Очень целеустремленная. И весьма искусная. Она опустилась на всю длину строго вертикально и так стремительно, что он почувствовал, будто забил в нее сваю. А еще она сама делала почти всю работу, и ему едва ли нужно было толкаться внутрь. Все тело настолько расслабилось, кроме тщательно надрачиваемого влагалищем члена, что он одним щелчком поджег сигарету и втянул полные легкие табачного дыма с легким привкусом виски – то, что нужно для такого мудака, каким он стал. И ему, блять, это нравилось. 

Дурманящий заряд никотина дал текиле, и так уже вытеснившей из головы большую часть мыслей, пинок под зад, и он обнаружил, что наблюдает за самозабвенными попытками девушки пронзить себя насквозь – еще чуть-чуть, и будет чересчур. _Хотя разве можно чересчур много трахаться?_ Вряд ли. Не тогда, когда секс внезапно сам стал плыть в руки. 

Поначалу звание героя казалось досадной обузой, пока он не сообразил, что это билет в трусики практически любой женщины, на которую он положит глаз. Хотя ему нравились далеко не все. Блондинка, скачущая сейчас на его члене навстречу оргазму, например, пыталась его напоить, усиленно вливая в него шоты – последние два прямо из своего накрашенного помадой ротика, присосавшись к нему как минога*(2). 

На самом деле, она слишком молода для него. И слишком красива, если быть честным. Но внешность не имеет большого значения для секса. Очевидно, их всех привлекает его загадочность. Он ничего о себе не рассказывал. Во всяком случае ничего, кроме того, что уже тысячу раз обсосали газетчики. А теперь и они уже давно бросили рассказывать о его интрижках: стремительно сменяющие друг друга женщины рядом с ним давно перестали быть сенсацией. А то, что он трахнул Риту Скитер в задницу, было его страховкой от нежелательных статей: она не хотела потерять шанс на еще один возможный секс с ним. 

Дым следующей затяжки он выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как влагалище блондинки сжимается вокруг него все крепче. Это была его самая любимая часть – смотреть, как им срывает крышу. Иногда он тоже кончал. Иногда нет. Но эта власть над их удовольствием ни с чем нельзя сравнить. И только если девушка была особенной, а он единственным у руля, то, контролируя каждый винтик механизма, он заставлять её умолять об оргазме. И от этого всегда кончал сам. 

– Сэр! – взвизгнула она, в этот раз еще громче, чем раньше. – О-о-о! – она склонилась к нему. – Мне нужно… я… я сейчас кончу!

Он затянулся сигаретой и кивнул, что она может продолжать. 

– Обожаю ваш хуй, сэр! – выдохнула она, сбиваясь с ритма перед тем, как с визгом кончить, содрогаясь на нем. Заставив движением указательного пальца исчезнуть пепел от сигареты, он удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Он знал, что она будет громкой в постели с самого начала, – по тому, как она уверенно несла себя, выпятив сиськи, по ее голосу – и он никогда еще не ошибался. 

На дрожащее бедро легла твердая рука. Он чувствовал, как приятно сжимается ее влагалище вокруг него. Но все же недостаточно хорошо. Она, конечно, прелестна со своими развязно вздымающими от попыток отдышаться сиськами, но, по правде говоря, он предпочел бы кого получше. В голову пришла брюнетка, которую он видел с ней внизу в баре. Может быть, получится насадить на этот капризный член кое-кого более волнующего. 

– Я раньше курила, – улыбнулась блондинка: красная помада была размазана, а губы распухли от страстного минета. – Но пришлось бросить. Моему парню это не нравится. 

Снейп глубоко затянулся и привлек её к себе, прижавшись губами к ее губам, а затем медленно выдохнул, заполняя рот дымом. Она вдохнула и задержала дыхание, прежде чем выпустить легкое облачко, а он откинулся назад, ухмыляясь. Это завело ее еще больше – если такое было вообще возможно. Ей открылась еще одна сторона бывшего зельевара, и она сочла ее загадочно-эротичной.

– Тебя не хватятся? – из-за табака его баритон приобрел глубокие вибрирующие нотки. – Я видел, что ты была с подругой, брюнеткой. Куда она делась?

– О, она, вероятно, все еще внизу, ждет меня, – девушка удивилась, почему он спросил об этом. Хотя, на самом деле, уже почти догадалась: его репутация развратного искателя удовольствий, а по мнению ее друзей, попросту бабника, была заслуженной. 

– Почему бы не предложить ей присоединиться к нам? – Снейп соблазняюще скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра. – Конечно, если ты не возражаешь.

Он давно понял, что сочетание легкого подзадоривания и требовательной авторитарности в постели работают так же хорошо, как и в классе – только результатом являлся секс. Хотя, если говорить честно, ему несколько раз делали непристойные предложения в Хогвартсе, когда он вернулся туда в последние годы, чтобы преподавать расширенное зельеварение. Кажется, комбинация его статуса профессора и героя войны была отличной пищей для фантазий молодых ведьмочек, да и некоторых из старшего поколения тоже. Но он предпочитал разделять работу и удовольствие, если это было вообще возможно, потому что иногда не получалось. 

– Почему я должна возражать? – блондинка облизнула губки. – Я не против… делиться.

Снейп щелчком отбросил сигарету и проследил взглядом, как та на полпути исчезла, словно огонек фейерверка. Женщины отлично поддаются манипуляции. Даже так называемых сильных и независимых женщин так легко искусить… так просто соблазнить.

***  
– Вот так, милая, – выдохнул он, поощряя брюнетку, старающуюся доставить ему удовольствие и вобрать его член как можно глубже в горло. Его ресницы казались яркими на фоне бледных щек, когда он закрыл глаза и позволил захватить себя трансцендентальности всего этого: наркотиков, секса, свободы, жизни. Он, блять, заслужил это. После стольких лет боли и самопожертвования эта девушка, жаждущая его спермы, и вторая, которую он вылизал до оргазма так, что она отключилась, казались стоящей наградой. 

Весь мир может осуждать его, но он и так отдал ему достаточно. Он всегда был сенсуалистом*(3), эпикуреистом*(4) с достаточно экзотическими вкусами. И теперь он полон решимости наверстать все то, в чем ему было отказано. Он собирался жадно поглощать всё и вся, пока его тело полностью не насытится этой развратной вакханалией. 

И с этой мыслью он кончил, выйдя из ее горла, чтобы наблюдать, как струи спермы ложатся на язык. 

– Проглоти её всю, – прошептал он, впиваясь пальцами в её волосы. – Хорошая девочка. Давай… до последней капли. 

***  
Гермиону вырвал из тяжелого сна резкий пронзительный визг, будто кричал попугай. Приподнявшись на локтях, отчего кровь застучала в ушах, она прислушалась. Странные звуки посреди ночи не были чем-то необычным – она жила напротив одного из популярнейших в Лондоне пабов. Но этот истошный визг был особенно неприятным. 

Звук повторился, а за ним последовал громкий смех. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и уронила голову обратно на подушку. Похоже, очередная пьяная мадам ползет домой, изрядно надравшись. Грейнджер обвела взглядом малюсенькую, способную вызвать приступ клаустрофобии, комнатку, по стенам которой плясали вспышки красных огней от неоновой вывески, сообщающей о свободных номерах в мотеле по соседству. Иногда она тосковала по кромешной темноте и тишине своей комнаты в Хогвартсе. Даже храп соседок был лучше, чем адская какофония, доносящая с улицы, словно там дикие джунгли. _Этот звук точно такой, как издают обезьяны. А вот это рычание – тигр? Чем, во имя Мерлина, они там занимаются?_

Откинув одеяло, Гермиона выбралась из кровати и подбежала к окну. Конечно, покидать теплую постель не стоило того, чтобы поглазеть на очередную дамочку, бредущую мимо с туфлями в руке и орущую в перевернутый вверх ногами телефон. Это зрелище вызывало лишь раздражение. Но сейчас хотелось взглянуть на этих гнусных возмутителей спокойствия.

Отодвинув занавеску, она посмотрела вниз на улицу. Три неясные фигуры торчали у входа в мотель. Одна высокая и две пониже – явно мужчина и две женщины. Он делал что-то, что заставляло одну из девушек визжать, а вторая пыталась оседлать его ногу.

– Снимите номер, – пробормотала Гермиона в окно. 

Послышался новый взрыв идиотского смеха этого трио, а затем мужчина что-то сказал, но настолько тихо, что можно было услышать лишь отзвук его голоса. Гермиона вздохнула, с нетерпением ожидая, когда они войдут внутрь, и она сможет попытаться заснуть. Утром ей нужно сдать важный отчет по миграции авгуреев, и она была полна решимости донести свою точку зрения. Кажется, в Отделе регулирования магических популяций она была единственной, кто осознавал долгосрочные последствия вмешательства в хрупкий баланс экосистемы волшебных существ. 

Гермиона вдруг почувствовала возмущение, что безответственные действия кучки идиотов могут разрушить нечто настолько важное. Хватит с нее и того, что у некоторых настолько отсутствует самоуважение, что они позволяют себе надираться посреди недели и еще мешать другим…

Она вдруг поняла, что не может отвести глаз от фигуры высокого мужчины, двигающегося изящно и плавно, что явно контрастировало с резкими пьяными перемещениями его шатающихся спутниц. Определенно он гораздо лучше контролировал себя, чем они: либо алкоголь на него не действовал, либо он был трезв и пытался воспользоваться ситуацией. Последнее было очень подозрительным. 

Наблюдая за его проворными движениями, Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что он кажется странно знакомым. Она наклонилась вперед, почти уткнувшись носом в стекло, чтобы рассмотреть подробнее очертания его спины и жесткой линии плеч. 

Пока она глазела на них через запотевшее стекло, девушка, повисшая на руке мужчины, повернулась, и на него упал тусклый свет уличного фонаря. Гермиона ахнула. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, были очертания выступающего носа, а затем темные волосы, необычно блестящие при таком неярком освещении. Это казалось настолько нереальным, что она смогла выговорить всего одно слово:

– Снейп?

Его темные жуткие глаза, отражающие красный свет вывески мотеля, вдруг поднялись и встретили взгляд Гермионы, заставив её вскрикнуть и резко присесть, словно непослушную первокурсницу, пойманную после отбоя. 

Её охватила ярость. _Как он смеет! Как он смеет будить её! Как он смеет снова заставлять её чувствовать себя нашкодившей школьницей! Как он смеет привлекать её внимание к своим ничтожным развратным интрижкам здесь, у ее дома!_ Она достаточно насмотрелась на это в газетах, и последнее, что ей нужно – чтобы они происходили прямо под окном ее спальни. 

_Где его самоуважение?_ Она никак не могла понять, как некогда выдающийся и умный человек – а он, бесспорно, был таким – может проводить свои вечера, развлекая двух визжащих дурочек. 

Ему явно ударил в голову геройский титул. Он мог быть язвительным и вызывающим, когда работал в Хогвартсе, но также он был и храбрым, не раз яростно защищая всех их. И посмотрите теперь на него: всего лишь раб гедонизма, трахающий всех подряд без разбора.

Гермиону вдруг охватило сильное желание пойти вниз и встряхнуть его. Схватить его за сюртук прямо на глазах у тех двух идиоток и спросить, что, во имя Мерлина, он делает. Но затем она задумалась, зачем ей это. _Разве её должно волновать происходящее с ним? Она была для него почти никем в Хогвартсе, почему он должен что-то значить для нее?_ Это его жизнь. И он может делать с ней все, что захочет. Она понимала, что, в конце концов, такая свобода была для него недоступной роскошью, когда он вел жизнь двойного агента. 

Но это понимание никак не помогало уменьшить раздражение от сидения на корточках на холодном полу. Наконец Гермиона решила, что нечестно заставлять её чувствовать себя так некомфортно в её собственном доме. Когда она поднялась, их уже не было. Они явно решили переместиться в мотель, чтобы, без сомнения, предаться чему-то аморальному, включающему всех троих. Она раздраженно покачала головой. 

Но затем она заметила какое-то движение дальше по улице: три неясные фигуры свернули за угол. Они ушли. Не расположились в мотеле по соседству. Пока Гермиона смотрела им вслед, начался дождь. Капли часто застучали по жестяным крышам. Она скрестила руки на груди, со злорадным удовлетворением подумав, что они наверняка промокли, скорее всего, насквозь. 

Бормоча ругательства, она вернулась в кровать и вдруг с беспокойством поняла, что ее разочаровал его уход – что он не был в соседнем здании. Она вздохнула, взбивая подушку. Это просто бред из-за усталости – по его вине. Натянув одеяло до носа, Гермиона закрыла глаза, отгораживаясь от вспышек света. Она твердо вознамерилась не потратить больше ни секунды на мысли о нем. Он этого не заслуживает.

____________________________________________________________  
*   
(1) Колыбель Ньютона или маятник Ньютона. Не буду приводить здесь цитату из википедии, описывающую механизм его работы и виды энергий, которые при этом друг в друга преобразуются. Проще показать, наверняка, вы где-то это видели https://bitly.su/Z7hAyZPb

(2) Минога – животное-паразит (похожее на рыбу), которое обладает круглым ртом, окруженным присоской. Присасывается к своей жертве, впрыскивает в ее тело пищеварительные ферменты, а затем всасывает частично переваренную пищу. Просьба слабонервным, беременным, впечатлительным, едящим и пьющим чаек не открывать эту ссылку, зрелище не очень https://bitly.su/T83hh7W Информация частично взята отсюда http://allforchildren.ru/why/who23.php 

(3) Сенсуализм – направление в теории познания, согласно которому ощущения и восприятия — основная и главная форма достоверного познания. Противостоит рационализму. Основной принцип сенсуализма — «нет ничего в разуме, чего не было бы в чувствах». Принцип сенсуализма относится к чувственной форме познания, в которую кроме ощущения и восприятия входит представление.

(4) Эпикуреизм – философское учение, исходящее из идей Эпикура и его последователей. Согласно ему, высшим благом считается наслаждение жизнью, которое подразумевает отсутствие физической боли и тревог, а также избавление от страха перед смертью и богами, представляющимися безразличными к происходящему в мире смертных.


	2. Извращения и ненасытность

Когда растрепанная Гермиона ураганом влетела в кафе, бормоча ругательства, она уже опаздывала: проспала будильник и едва успела принять душ, прежде чем выбежать из дома. Внутри все кипело от раздражения, как вдруг из размышлений ее вырвал бодрый голос:

– Как обычно, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона подняла взгляд на молодого бариста за стойкой. 

– Да, Генри, – она мимолетно ему улыбнулась, роясь в сумке. – С собой, пожалуйста, я опаздываю. 

– Конечно, – он понимающе кивнул.

Гермиона поблагодарила и отошла в сторону в ожидании заказа. Роясь в сумке уже двумя руками, она в который раз подумала, что не стоило закидывать сюда ровно половину всего своего имущества. Выудив оттуда книгу, блокнот и телефон, она шумно пошарила в остальном барахле и с упавшим сердцем поняла, что забыла кошелек. 

– Эм, – она склонилась над стойкой, за которой бариста варили кофе в кофемашине, складывали в стопки тарелки и принимали заказы. – Простите, м… Генри? – попыталась она привлечь его внимание. – Боюсь, что… 

Её голос заглушил гул голосов других посетителей, наверняка проснувшихся вовремя и не разбуженных посреди ночи, чтобы потом ворочаться несколько часов, пытаясь вновь заснуть.

Она почувствовала, как смущенно краснеет почти до шеи из-за необходимости признаться в том, что не может заплатить: плохое начало такого важного дня.

Когда молодой бариста, улыбаясь, наконец подошел к ней с закрытым крышкой стаканом кофе и бумажным пакетом, Гермиона поморщилась.

– Мне так жаль, Генри, но кажется, я забыла кошелек. Могу я заплатить завтра?

Его улыбка померкла.

– Ну, у нас, как правило… – он оглянулся на суетящихся позади него коллег, явно высматривая кого-то из старших.

– Слушайте… не беспокойтесь, я думаю… мне пора…

– Я заплачу, – рука в черном рукаве вдруг нависла над ее плечом, между длинными пальцами была зажата кредитная карта. 

Гермиона резко обернулась и уже во второй раз меньше чем за сутки уткнулась взглядом в эти обескураживающие черные глаза. В груди зародилось приглушенное рычание. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – звучание его баритона пробрало до костей. И хотя она уже целых три года не испытывала на себе воздействие звучного тембра его голоса, инстинктивно все тело тут же напряглось, как будто в ожидании, что он сейчас снимет пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора за то, что она такая жалкая и невнимательная. 

– Профессор Снейп, – прохрипела Гермиона, с трудом сглотнув комок в горле. – Спасибо, но не нужно. Я не буду это брать, – твердо сказала она бариста, который переводил неуверенный взгляд с нее на Снейпа, а затем посмотрел на стаканчик в своих руках.

– Кофе превосходный, – сказал Снейп, все еще протягивая свою карту и разглядывая её лицо. – Кажется, он вам нужен. 

Глаза Гермионы вспыхнули. 

– Я знаю, что он превосходный, – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Поэтому я и пью его каждый день.

– И сегодня не станет исключением, – Снейп кивнул бариста, и тот быстро забрал карту, пока она не успела возразить.

Гермиона возмущенно вскинула голову.

– Не нужно было, профессор. Я уже договорилась о другом.

– Неужели, – ответил Снейп, а затем чуть склонился к ней и, понизив голос, добавил: – Подрочить ему по-быстрому на заднем дворе, думаю, было бы достаточно. 

Гермиона открыла рот от шока. Рассвирепев, она уже собралась высказать ему все, что думает о его бессмысленном существовании, но он лишь усмехнулся ей в лицо, выхватил свою карту и, резко развернувшись, исчез за дверью, оставив ее смотреть ему вслед. 

И она смотрела, бурля от невыплеснутой ярости. _Как он смеет!_ В последнее время эта фраза всплывала слишком часто, но сейчас ничего другого ее ошеломленный мозг не мог придумать. _Да он просто полон желчи!_

– Мисс Грейнджер?

Внезапно она смягчилась. Он изменился. И дело не только в той пошлости, что он сказал. Верхняя пуговица его белой рубашки была расстегнута, темные волосы взлохмачены, на подбородке щетина… Но он не выглядел неопрятным – Снейп просто источал небрежную расслабленность, которая была обескураживающе… непристойной.

– Мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона резко обернулась, вдруг вспомнив, где она находится. 

– Ох… простите, я… – она быстро затолкала вещи обратно в сумку и забрала у бариста свой завтрак. 

Распрямив спину, она глубоко вздохнула. Нельзя позволять мыслям о Снейпе портить ей день. 

– Спасибо, Генри, – Гермиона натянуто кивнула, поправила волосы и, пытаясь сохранять достоинство, начала проталкиваться к выходу. 

***  
– Не понимаю, почему ты такая взвинченная, – Кэти Белл открыла коробку с бисквитами и принялась рыться в ней в поисках шоколадных. 

– Потому что, – Гермиона продолжила ходить по кабинету, умудряясь не расплескать чай из чашки, – Парсонс сказал, что придет на мою презентацию, а сам не явился. Так что шесть недель работы, которые я вложила в этот отчет, были пустой тратой времени. Он не будет его читать, мы обе это знаем. Я понимаю необходимость вырубки колючего кустарника, он действительно мешает, но гнезда авгуреев в нем не принимаются во внимание. Будут большие проблемы, когда птицы вернутся после сезонной миграции. 

Кэти взяла выглядящий целым бисквит, откусила маленький кусочек, поморщилась и кинула его обратно в коробку. 

– И по какой-то причине никого больше это не волнует! – Гермиона наклонилась, выудила испорченный бисквит из коробки и выбросила его в мусор. 

– Потому что они чертовски уродливые! – Кэти закрыла коробку крышкой и отодвинула от себя.

– Кто?

– Авгуреи, – она отхлебнула чая. – Они, наверно, самые жалко выглядящие птицы на этой планете. 

Гермиона поставила чашку и оперлась обеими руками на стол перед Кэти.

– А ты не была бы жалкой, если бы твой дом постепенно уничтожали – сжигали дотла, иногда вместе с твоими детьми?

– Я просто хотела сказать, – Кэти отодвинулась назад, пытаясь спастись от огня, которым ее подруга готова была вспыхнуть от возмущения, – что они выглядят не очень. И их перья нельзя использовать для письма.

Гермиона покачала головой, словно не веря своим ушам.

– Думаешь животные достойны защиты, только если они могут быть полезными для нас?

Кэти подняла руку в успокаивающем жесте.

– Я пыталась сказать, что, если бы они были полезными, люди беспокоились бы о них немного больше.

Гермиона расстроенно вздохнула и снова заходила по кабинету. 

– А где, кстати, Парсонс? – она повернулась к Кэти. – Ты его секретарь. Он не говорил тебе, что не сможет прийти? 

– Он сказал, у него срочная встреча.

– И что это должно значить? – рявкнула Гермиона.

Кэти допила чай и встала.

– Это значит, что у него были более важные дела, – она помыла кружку и поставила ее на сушилку. – Прости, что говорю тебе это, дорогая, но присутствие на презентации по авгуреям не будет стоять первым в списке чьих-либо дел, – она улыбнулась и открыла дверь кабинета. 

– Тогда скажи мне, что это была за встреча, – пробормотала Гермиона себе в кружку.

– Мерлин, – пробормотала Кэти, тихонько присвистнув. – Кажется, я только что это выяснила. 

Гермиона подошла и заглянула ей через плечо. В конце коридора виднелась округлая фигура Бенедикта Парсонса. Он провожал кого-то в один из недавно пустовавших кабинетов сразу за офисом группы по расследованию мошенничеств в банке гоблинов. Несмотря на то, что человек стоял к ним спиной, было сразу понятно, кто это. 

– Ты тоже узнала его? – Кэти обернулась к ней.

Гермиона не смогла ничего ответить.

– Старый хрен собственной сексуальной персоной.

Гермиона подавилась чаем. Кэти училась в Хогвартсе на один курсе старше ее. _С каких пор она считает этого язвительного гада сексуальным?_

– С ума сошла? – наконец смогла проговорить Гермиона. 

– Да, – с раздражением вздохнула Кэти. – Я и вся остальная половина женского населения планеты сошли с ума. А ты, подруга, единственная, кто нет. 

Гермиона почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха. Её уютный мирок, тот, над которым она так долго работала, вдруг смялся и разлетелся на куски. _Что, во имя Мерлина, тут делает Снейп? Почему он внезапно просочился в каждую сферу ее жизни?_

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что он просто зашел по делам, – прошептала она.

Кэти покачала головой.

– Похоже, он только что получил работу в «темных тварях».

Гермиона закрыла глаза. 

– Что ему очень подходит, если хочешь узнать мое мнение, – продолжила Кэти, и ее голос стал томным. – Нет зверя темнее, чем Снейп. Надо бы что-нибудь уронить перед его дверью, чтобы «случайно» продемонстрировать ему мои стринги. Посмотрим, нападет ли он.

Гермионе стало дурно. Кэти ткнула ее локтем в бок. 

– Улыбнись. В конце концов, он добавит немного жизни этому месту.

Гермионе не хотелось немного жизни. Ей вообще не хотелось, чтобы хоть какая-то часть Снейпа находилась поблизости. Он не заслужил работать здесь. Она получила свое место усердием, добросовестностью и искренним желанием улучшить условия жизни волшебных созданий, за которых она отвечает.

Снейп едва ли был достойным кандидатом на роль специалиста сектора борьбы с темными тварями. _Кто вообще мог всерьез нанять его?_ Все знают, что он за человек. Конечно, его грязное хобби не обязательно делает из него плохого сотрудника, но… она всего несколько часов назад наблюдала, как он почти трахнул двух шлюшек на улице. А сейчас он вдруг весь из себя такой правильный. Это нечестно.

– Ты что плачешь?

– Нет, у меня просто… аллергия.

Гермиона отвернулась. Она не соврала. У нее аллергия на Снейпа. И последние события вызвали новую вспышку. 

Вдруг чувство несправедливости происходящего снова всколыхнулось внутри нее: ей придется подать просьбу о переезде из ее маленького уютного кабинета, раз Снейп теперь будет работать напротив нее. Ведь, возможно, если сесть под определенным углом, ей даже будет видно его через дверь. Что может быть хуже!

– О, блять, он идет! – прошипела Кэти.

За короткое время перед его вторжением Гермиона попыталась взять себя в руки, пока наливала моющее средство в свою чашку.

– Мисс Белл, рад снова вас видеть.

Гермиона не повернулась к нему от раковины, энергично плескаясь в воде и стараясь освободиться от влияния его голоса, который окутывая ее, сжимая все крепче, словно питон.

– А как я рада, профессор! – воскликнула Кэти. – Хотя вы больше не мой учитель. Как мне называть вас?

– Мистер Снейп вполне подойдет для работы.

Гермиона едва сдержала ехидный смешок.

– Вне работы вы вполне можете звать меня… сэр.

Гермиона слышала громкий смех Кэти и точно знала, как та выглядит в этот момент: плечи отставлены назад, а внушительное декольте выпячено перед ним. 

– И если я не ошибаюсь… это мисс Грейнджер там, у раковины. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как вспыхнуло её лицо.

– Должен сказать, никогда не представлял себе её в такой роли.

Она даже не поняла сначала, что чашка разбилась, пока глубокая рана не появилась в основании большого пальца, быстро наполняясь кровью, которая начала стекать к запястью.

– Черт! – прошипела она, зажимая рану и оборачиваясь в поисках полотенца.

– Гермиона, что случилось? – воскликнула Кэти. – Повсюду кровь!

– Я… я в порядке, – запинаясь, ответила та.

– Я принесу аптечку! – Кэти выскочила за дверь.

Гермиона не успела сообразить, что происходит, как Снейп вдруг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сжал ее маленькие руки своими большими.

– Вулнера Санентур, – нараспев сказал он, низко и звучно. Поток крови внезапно перестал течь по её бледной руке, а затем медленно поменял направление и, все ускоряясь, пополз обратно. – Вулнера Санентур, – повторил Снейп, и алая жидкость поднялась к запястьям и исчезла между их сложенными ладонями. – Вулнера Санентур, – когда прозвучало финальное заклинание, он медленно разжал руки и повернул ее ладонь, чтобы продемонстрировать полностью затянувшуюся рану. – Вам нужно быть осторожнее… мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиону трясло от шока и злости.

– Да. Какая трагедия была бы, – буркнула она. – Как бы я жила дальше? Ведь это та рука, которой я обычно дрочу мужчинам.

– Мисс Грейнджер!

Гермиона резко обернулась и увидела Бенедикта Парсонса, стоящего в дверях, удивленно раскрыв рот. 

Снейп отступил, выпустив ее руку, и вежливо склонил голову. 

– И впрямь, – пробормотал он и направился в двери. – Думаю, я начну с расследования по делу того оборотня, мистер Парсонс, – сказал он командным тоном, жестом потребовав у ошеломленного начальника выпустить его в коридор. 

Гермиона опустила взгляд на свою исцеленную руку, сжатую в кулак, и заметила, что ее ногти впились в кожу. И дня не прошло, как Снейп умудрился разрушить всё, что было ей дорого: ее частную жизнь, сон, убежище в кафе, уважение коллег. Она искренне его ненавидела. И теперь, когда ей удалось разжать кулаки, она поняла, что обе руки дрожат, как листья на ветру, от его прикосновения. _Как он смеет!_


	3. Порочность и жизненная энергия

Грейнджер. _Опять._ Кажется, в последние дни никуда нельзя скрыться от этой маленькой зубрилки. _Хотя уже и не такой маленькой._ Всё там давно выросло… и в _правильных_ местах. Он крутанул перо в руке, зажав его пальцами как сигарету. Привычка. Всякий раз, когда он думал о сексе, пальцы рефлекторно складывались так – если, конечно, еще не заняли к тому времени место в чьей-нибудь тесной дырочке. 

Еще никогда Грейнджер не была такой _возбужденной_ в его присутствии, никогда не вела себя так подчеркнуто неодобрительно. По опыту, больше всего его образ жизни не одобряли те, кто сам отчаянно хотел подобного. Они видели в этом отражение своих собственных желаний, которые пытались подавить. Грейнджер тоже пыталась что-то подавить – он был уверен. 

Другая же, мисс Белл, была полной противоположностью. Она открыто источала похоть и с трудом смогла оторвать взгляд от его ширинки, даже когда Грейнджер устроила свое кровавое представление. Белл он завалит еще до конца недели, в этом можно было не сомневаться. _Но где? И как?_ Отложив перо, он потер пальцем нижнюю губу, откинувшись назад на стуле, чтобы чуть ослабить давление на напрягшийся член. 

Белл была той, кто дотронулся до проклятого опалового ожерелья в Хогвартсе. Ее, беззащитную, околдовали Империусом, мучали, манипулируя ею. Тот случай наверняка осел где-то в ее подсознании. Он мог бы воспользоваться этим. Также она была загонщицей в команде по квиддичу – у игроков на этой позиции довольно сильные ноги. По мнению Снейпа, в этом состоял величайший дар квиддича всему магическому миру: способные бедрами колоть грецкие орехи женщины. Которые скачут на членах во имя своей страны. 

Дать Белл поскакать на его члене должно быть неплохо – она наверняка довольно искушенная в сексе. Но контролировать её, используя страхи, утонченно пытать, держа на грани оргазма, должно быть грандиозно. Он представил, как она умоляет его одними лишь глазами, пока ее тело движется как послушная марионетка, подчиняющаяся его волшебной палочке и члену. Протянув руку, Снейп поправил его под столом. 

Нужно что-то с этим делать. Можно просто найти кабинет и по-быстрому завалить Белл или же проделать более... основательную работу. 

Снейп поднялся из-за стола и накинул мантию на плечи, в основном чтобы спрятать стояк, и вышел из кабинета в коридор. Он мгновенно запомнил месторасположение всех и вся – полезное наследие его шпионских дней, позволяющее ему всегда быть начеку. 

_Возвращайтесь к работе._ Взгляд Грейнджер, когда он прошел мимо нее, говорил лучше всяких слов. У него возникла отличная идея вернуться, впечатать её в стол и ебать, пока осуждение в её карих глазах не потухнет и взгляд не станет пустым. Ему было плевать на предосудительность, но не на лицемерие. Эта самодовольная девчонка была похожа на него больше, чем она могла признаться самой себе. 

Он видел, что ее взгляд задержался на расстегнутом вороте его рубашки. Похоже, что ей особенно не нравится его небрежная манера одеваться. _Что ж, девочка моя, с внутренней свободой приходит и более свободный стиль в одежде._ И тем легче раскрепоститься, когда нужно. _Что такого в том, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку на пару пуговиц?_ Можно будет наконец вздохнуть. Свободней двигаться. _Просто. Блять. Жить._ Наконец-то за долгое время. 

Дойдя до кабинета мисс Белл, он замедлился и перешел на расслабленный шаг, чтобы не выглядело так, будто он спешил. 

Она что-то писала, и ее длинные волосы мягко обрамляли лицо. 

– Может быть, вы сможете показать мне, где находится… архив, мисс Белл?

Она тут же поставила кляксу на пергаменте. 

Он склонился над Кэти и пробормотал беспалочковое заклинание, исправляя ошибку, так что его пальцы почти коснулись ее руки. 

Она посмотрела на него, сначала на его ширинку, вернее, туда, где она была, скрытая мантией, и только затем ее глаза поднялись к его лицу.

– Архив?

Снейп коротко кивнул.

– Он внизу… – Кэти запнулась, видя сквозящее во взгляде его темных глаз напряжение, и поднялась на дрожащих ногах. – Следуйте за мной.

Он последовал, оставаясь на шаг позади нее, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на ее упругую задницу, обтянутую узкой юбкой. Стринги. Наверняка. Не видно линий трусиков. Значит, нужно слегка скорректировать планы. 

Чтобы спуститься на цокольный этаж, они вошли в старый лифт, который закрывался решеткой. Их могли видеть, когда они проезжали мимо этажей, но, несмотря на это, он умудрился протиснуть колено между ее ног, так что она ахнула и схватилась за его бедро цепкими пальцами.

К тому времени, как они достигли подвала, руки Снейпа были на ее груди, а она терлась задницей о его член.

Развернув Кэти к себе лицом, он легко поднял ее и вынес из лифта в темную нишу в коридоре. 

– Как ты хочешь? – пророкотал он ей на ухо.

– Грязно.

Его репутация явно шла впереди него.

– Принято, – прорычал он, рванул ее блузку и развернул Кэти спиной к себе, прижав к жесткой каменной стене.

Она судорожно хватала ртом воздух, пока он задирал ей юбку до талии, а затем его руки забрались под лифчик и вздернули его наверх, так что грудь оказалась прижатой к стене и сдавленной резинкой. Он прекрасно знал, что нужно для полного контроля.

– Хочу, чтобы ты кричала, – пробормотал он ей в шею, обхватывая одну грудь и потирая сосок о стену, а другой рукой скользнул вниз и, взявшись за ее стринги спереди, протянул их между половых губ, чтобы они впились в клитор.

– Блять! – простонала она.

– Я не просто… тебя… выебу… – прорычал он, обжигая ее ухо горячим дыханием. – Я растерзаю тебя… на мелкие кусочки.

Он ущипнул ее сосок, и она вскрикнула. 

– И я не буду собирать тебя обратно. Ты поняла?

– Да, – выдохнула она, прогибаясь под его весом. – Я хочу этого.

Снейп схватил Кэти за ногу под коленом и раскрыл ее, приподняв и прижав ее бедро к стене. Одним рывком расстегнув пуговицы на ширинке, он высвободил член, приставил головку к истекающему влагой отверстию и грубо вошел.

Кэти пыталась кричать, но лишь хрипела, вжатая в каменную стену, когда он полностью вышел и снова ворвался внутрь. От каждого толчка ее грудь и бедро терлись о грубую поверхность, а стринги, все еще давящие на клитор, безжалостно его сминали. 

Его палец вдруг проник ей в рот, и она посасывала его между стонами, которые вырывали у нее из груди беспощадные толчки члена. И когда Кэти уже подумала, что он не сделает с ней ничего нового, Снейп поменял позицию, чтобы входить в нее под углом, и она почувствовала, как его влажный палец прижимается к тугому колечку мышц между ягодицами. 

– Скажи когда, – пробормотал он.

– Когда, – простонала она, и его палец проник в нее, а зубы одновременно впились в шею. И тогда она закричала. И больше не умолкала. 

Он наваливался на нее, впечатывая в стену и полностью насаживая ее отверстия на свой палец и член. Темп проникновений все увеличивался, пока ее не накрыл великолепный оргазм, от которого она почти взобралась на стену. Снейп согнул палец внутри ее задницы, продляя конвульсивные сокращения, чтобы тоже достичь кульминации. Зашипев, он поглубже вонзился в нее, и спазмы ее влагалища практически выдоили струи спермы из его члена. Ощущение того, что он накачивает ее семенем, пока она прижата к стене, было столь мощным, что он зарычал, сливая в нее последние капли. Когда он наконец вытащил из нее член и палец, она обмякла в его руках. 

_Она отключилась?_ Нет, кажется, просто ослабла от мощного оргазма. Кэти вяло и безмолвно стояла в его объятиях, пока его пальцы нежно скользили по ее телу, залечивая царапины и восстанавливая одежду. 

К тому времени, как он закончил, Кэти вернулась в прежнее состояние, за исключением того, что ее взгляд был затуманенным, а зрачки расширенными настолько, что она будто была под кайфом. 

– Я… мне было это нужно, – прошептала она.

– Возможно мы сможем… организовать повторное мероприятие, – ответил Снейп, и в его голосе снова была мягкость.

– Когда? – вдруг воодушевилась Кэти, просяще глядя на него. 

Он усмехнулся, погладив ее по щеке. Ему нравилось смотреть, как они умоляют. И она так хорошо восприняла произошедшее. Кэти явно привыкла к грубой игре после квиддича. Его будущие планы на нее с каждой минутой выглядели все более перспективными. Эта новая работа и впрямь подходила ему по многим аспектам. Что же касалось секса, то, на самом деле, он предпочитал спонтанность четким договоренностям. Привязанность тоже могла стать проблемой, поэтому он решил проигнорировать вопрос Кэти, переключив ее внимание.

– Расскажи мне о мисс Грейнджер…

***  
Этой ночью сон ускользал от него. Он лежал в лучах лунного света, а мозг безостановочно работал. Когда начиналась такая горячка, был лишь один выход. Только одно могло принести желанный покой. 

За пару минут он оделся и вышел на улицу, тенью проскользнул в ночи, а затем трансгрессировал в одно заведение, расположенное под землей и отлично известное в кругах зельеваров. Лет сто пятьдесят назад такие вертепы назывались Опиумными Ямами. Сегодня у них не было названия. Просто затемненные помещения без окон, пропитанные едким дымом, куда приходили завсегдатаи, чтобы забыться с помощью мощных и опасных субстанций.

То заведение, куда направился Снейп, было особенным, своего рода эксклюзивом. Красный бархат, черный мрамор и золотая чеканка полностью соответствовали качеству развлечений, которые там можно было найти. Широким был и выбор зелий, ограниченный лишь количеством звонких галеонов в карманах посетителей. 

Северус скользнул цепким взглядом по задымленному помещению с нишами. Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег. Все чувства обострились, усилились: краски стали ярче, ароматы объемнее, звуки поражали глубиной. Пульсация басовых нот ритмично и настойчиво отдавалась по телу от ускорившего свое биение сердца до твердеющего члена. Его захлестнула волна распутства и понесла за собой, наконец позволяя телу расслабиться полностью, вплоть до неги. Дыхание стало глубже и медленнее, и с ним Снейп словно впитывал каждую деталь окружающей обстановки. 

Затем в мозгу сформировалась единственная мысль. _Кто из этих женщин станет его игрушкой на сегодняшнюю ночь? Кто удовлетворит его ненасытность: касание за касанием, толчок за толчком? У кого хватит выносливости – и воображения – воплотить с ним одну из самых извращенных фантазий?_

Он кивнул хозяину заведения, невысокому, лысому и непримечательному человеку, изворотливому Сквибу, который извлекал выгоду, обслуживая магический мир. Сквиб точно знал, что значит этот жест: привести ему женщину, молодую и красивую, одурманенную достаточно, чтобы быть уступчивой. 

В приватной комнате Северус начал раздеваться, снедаемый нетерпением. Затем, подумав, какого, собственно, хрена медлить, он снял всю одежду, расположившись на кровати. Не то чтобы он не будет вежливым с девушкой, но к делу они приступят сразу, как она придет. В конце концов, этого ведь от него теперь ожидают: раскрепощения, разврата. 

Спустя почти три с лишним часа он все еще был внутри нее. Принятые им препараты действовали, продляя его потенцию.

Почему же тогда среди этого праздника плоти его не оставляли мысли и образы кого-то еще, другой женщины? Девушка под ним была достаточно симпатичной и вполне выразительной. Он попытался отодвинуть на задний план воспоминание: глаза цвета карамели доверчиво смотрят на него, пока он колдует, и ее руки в его руках. 

_Нет, Северус, переключись на девушку, что сейчас с тобой._ Она твоя на ту ночь. _Насладись ею. Полностью._


	4. Похабство и похоть

_Не сходится._ Гермиона провела пальцем по корешку папки с полевым отчетом. Цифры говорили о снижении численности крылатых созданий, несмотря на то что не было известных угроз их популяциям, не считая авгуреев. Количество хищников не увеличилось, по крайней мере, таких сведений не поступало ни от одного из подразделений Отдела регулирования магических популяций. А человеческое вмешательство мониторили как никогда пристально – ее стараниями.

Закусив губу, она повертелась туда-сюда, и офисный стул заскрипел от усилий. Эта аномалия не давала ей покоя. Такое нельзя объяснить лишь сезонными флуктуациями. Что-то явно происходит. Отложив перо, она отодвинулась от стола. Пора было заставить Бенедикта Парсонса наконец ее выслушать. Вообще, проходя мимо, он часто останавливался возле кабинета Снейпа, опираясь своей полной задницей о дверной косяк и раздражающе громко хихикая. Но если ей что-то нужно обсудить с ним, то определенно лучше назначить встречу. 

Как будто Снейпу и так мало внимания к своей персоне, так что его кабинет превратился в филиал мужского клуба. Вокруг него толчется больше людей, чем вокруг Королевских драгоценностей*(1): обычно женщины, которые замедляют шаг на пути к своим «срочным делам», чтобы построить глазки. Это дико раздражало Гермиону, но она подозревала, что раздутому эго Снейпа нравится такое внимание. 

Она не понимала, из чего столько шума. Она провела семь лет с этим мерзавцем, терпя постоянные враждебные нападки и принижения ее друзей. Не раз он оскорблял и лично ее. И хотя до сих пор он не сказал ничего гадкого в ее адрес на работе, она была настороже. 

Она больше не доверяла ему. Весьма многозначительное заявление, из которого, конечно, следует, что она доверяла ему в прошлом. Несмотря на то, что он был двойным агентом, шпионом, тогда она смогла поверить ему. _Но сейчас?_ Сейчас вся его жизнь крутится вокруг его эгоизма под маской небрежного безразличия. Но ее ему не удалось обмануть. И если честно, у нее не было никакого интереса заглянуть внутрь под всю эту шелуху, чтобы узнать, что там копошится. Гермиона подозревала, там обнаружится ничто иное, как все то же самодовольство и необузданность. Любой может влачить существование, потворствуя своим желаниям. И только самопожертвование ради других делает человека особенным. 

А ведь именно это он и делал. Годами. _Мерлин!_ Только она договорилась сама с собой насчет него, как ее упрямый мозг подкинул контраргумент. Похоже, ей лучше не размышлять о нем вовсе. Но стоило ей подумать об этом, как взгляд сам собой скользнул к окну его кабинета за ее дверью. Игнорировать его – легче сказать, чем сделать, когда он загадочно мелькает в щели между шторами. 

Он беспокойнее, чем она ожидала. В школе он был образцом спокойствия. А еще двигался как Хогвартс-экспресс, обескураживающее быстро переходя из одного из этих состояний в другое. Теперь же он редко был спокоен. Будешь тут неугомонным, разгуливая с членом наперевес и извечным бесстрастным выражением на лице. Возможно, дело в сигаретах. С каких пор он курит? Она как-то наблюдала за ним, когда он стоял, перегнувшись через перила одного из малюсеньких балконов Министерства, и ветер срывал и уносил дым с его губ. Вероятно, он курил всю жизнь и теперь просто не видел смысла скрывать это, как и многое другое. 

Вздохнув, Гермиона встала. У нее были более важные дела, чем гадать, почему ее бывший профессор взялся за «раковые палочки», как их называл ее отец. Нужно встретиться с Парсонсом, чем скорее, тем лучше. 

– Дин-дон, – прошептала Гермиона.

Она уже достаточно долго стояла в кабинете Кэти Бэлл, и та никого не замечала, будто ее погрузили в стазис заклинанием. 

Кэти вздрогнула, вынырнув из мечтательного состояния, и на ее лице появилась смущенная улыбка. 

– Прости… – она рассеянно провела рукой по волосам и окинула взглядом стопку пергаментов перед ней. – Я немного отвлеклась…

Гермиона нахмурилась. Она заметила, что в последнее время Кэти была словно не в себе. Вероятно, ее опять мучает бессонница. В прошлом они доверились друг другу и рассказали о том, какие послевоенные травмы их терзают, и Кэти поведала о кошмарах про проклятое ожерелье. С тех пор они это не обсуждали. Возможно, пришло время снова поднять эту тему. 

– Я надеялась, ты сможешь подыскать мне время для встречи с Парсонсом, – сказала Гермиона, открывая свой ежедневник.

– Конечно, – Кэти достала одну из книг, аккуратно расставленных на ближней полке. 

– Мисс Белл…

Кэти уронила книгу и повернулась одновременно с Гермионой. В дверях стоял Снейп.

– Мои извинения, – он склонил голову, а затем сложил руки на груди. – Это подождет.

Кэти продолжала пялиться на него. 

– Парсонс? – подсказала Гермиона.

– Ох, да, я… – Кэти подняла книгу с пола и положила на стол, метнув взгляд к двери, прежде чем открыть тяжелый том и начать изучать страницы. 

Гермиона повернулась и посмотрела на Снейпа, а он поднял бровь в ответ. С начала его работы здесь они едва обменялись парой слов. Даже несмотря на то, что она регулярно видела его тут и в кафе, обсуждать им было нечего. Поэтому ее удивило, когда он заговорил с ней.

– Возможно нам с вами стоит начать с нуля, мисс Грейнджер?

– Мистер Парсонс свободен во вторник в десять, – перебила Кэти. Гермиона повернулась к ней.

– Хм… дай проверить… да, мне подходит.

– Сколько тебе нужно времени? – тон Кэти был необычно резким, и Гермиона заметила, как ее взгляд метнулся к Снейпу, прежде чем снова уткнуться в книгу. 

– Полчаса, думаю, хватит.

– Хорошо, – Кэти выдавила из себя улыбку, но Гермиона видела, что она покраснела и c трудом дышит.

Не понимая, что случилось, Гермиона сдержанно поблагодарила ее и повернулась, чтобы уйти. 

– Я уверен, что между нашими расследованиями есть связь, – сказал Снейп, по-прежнему стоя в дверях и не двигаясь с места.

– Сомневаюсь, – ответила Гермиона. – Исходя из того, что я знаю о темных тварях, расследования по ним составляют сбор сомнительных слухов и поиск пропавших овец.

Она совсем не хотела, чтобы ее слова прозвучали так надменно, но с ним невозможно было общаться по-другому. 

Снейп оставался невозмутимым, но взгляд его темных глаз стал жестче. 

– Вы наверняка заметили отклонения в численности крылатых существ. Я уверен, что этому есть объяснение.

Гермиона уставилась на него. _Как она могла забыть это его свойство?_ Она всегда знала, насколько он умный и дотошный. И явно таким и остался. Вдруг она поняла, что лучше иметь его среди своих союзников, чем врагов.

– Возможно, нам есть что обсудить, – кивнула она.

Внезапно Кэти вскочила из-за стола и вклинилась между ними. 

– Простите. Мне нужно идти, и…

Она протиснулась мимо Снейпа в дверях, прижавшись к нему грудью теснее, чем было необходимо. 

И тогда пазл в голове Гермионы сложился. _Как она могла быть такой тупой?_ Конечно, Снейп не терял время зря и познакомился со своими коллегами поближе. 

– Но сейчас я занята, – выпалила она и тоже протиснулась мимо него, прижавшись поплотнее к дверному косяку, чтобы не коснуться бедрами его паха, а затем поспешила прочь, недовольно пыхтя. 

_Да как он смеет! _Слава Мерлину, у нее сейчас ланч с Джинни. Это место сводит ее с ума. 

***  
– Перерыв? – Гермиона недоверчиво уставилась на свою рыжую подругу, и салатный лист прилип к уголку ее рта. – Я думала у вас все идет лучше, чем когда-либо!

Джинни вздохнула и сделала глоток вина. 

– Мне просто нужно время, чтобы понять, чего я хочу. Так же, как и Гарри. 

– И чего же ты хочешь? – все тем же тоном спросила Гермиона.

– Прекрати повторять мои слова, – пробормотала Джинни, обводя взглядом малюсенькое помещение ресторана. 

– Но Джин, – Гермиона постаралась говорить спокойнее, но в итоге у нее получилось прошипеть: – Большинство людей отдали бы все, чтобы иметь то, что есть у тебя.

– Кто? – Джинни многозначительно посмотрела на нее. 

Гермиона пошевелила губами, чувствуя себя неуютно, схватила свой стакан с вином и осушила его. 

– Я просто не понимаю, что может быть настолько плохо, чтобы вам понадобился «перерыв». 

Джинни потерла краешек глаза. 

– Просто мы с ним не слишком… совместимы… в некоторых вещах. 

– Например?

– Секс. 

Гермиона поморщилась.

– Его значение преувеличивают.

– Тебе-то откуда знать? – Джинни тут же пожалела о своих словах. – Прости, Миона… Я не имела в виду…

– Принесите еще, пожалуйста, – Гермиона помахала стаканом проходящей мимо официантке.

– Два, пожалуйста, – кивнула Джинни. – Мне правда жаль, – она сжала руку своей лучшей подруги. – Это важно для меня. И я бы хотела попробовать что-то новое, поэкспериментировать. Мне нужен кто-то, кто сделает это вместе со мной. 

– И ты хочешь рискнуть человеком, который предан тебе, который хочет жениться, ради какой-то грязной интрижки?

Гермиона отодвинулась назад, когда подошла официантка с их напитками.

– Я и не думала, что ты поймешь, – вздохнула Джинни. – Ладно, расскажи мне о своей работе.

У Гермионы стало тяжело на душе. Она хотела бы поддержать подругу, но, кажется, весь мир вокруг свихнулся на сексе. Как будто у них всех масштабная секс-вечеринка, а ее не пригласили. Пусть это эгоистично, но ей не хотелось знать, что происходит в постели других людей. Не тогда, когда ее собственная сексуальная жизнь больше походила на пустыню со скачущим мимо перекати-полем. 

– Не помню, чтобы ты раньше спрашивала меня о работе, Джин. Похоже, я слишком тебя раздражаю, – Гермиона улыбнулась собственным словам.

Губы Джинни наконец тоже сложились в легкую улыбку.

– Вообще, я слышала, что у вас там теперь работает один бывший мастер зелий. Как вы с ним ладите?

Гермиона закатила глаза. 

– Не так хорошо, как он с остальным женским населением Земли. У меня такое чувство, что он уже переспал с большей его частью.

– Ну и чего же ты ждешь? – Джинни ободряюще сжала ее руку. – Разве тебе не интересно узнать, врут ли о нем слухи? Что у него якобы большой… потенциал. 

Гермиона невольно рассмеялась. 

– Мне неинтересен его потенциал. И он слишком неразборчив в своих связях. Я стану лишь очередной зарубкой на его ремне.

– Я была бы рада стать, – пробормотала Джинни. – Если он потом выпорет меня этим ремнем. 

– Джинни! – воскликнула Гермиона, расплескав вино.

***  
Гермиона чувствовала, что она определенно навеселе, когда возвращалась на работу. Обычно она столько не пила в обед, но в этот раз ей было нужно отгородиться от электрического напряжения, царившего на рабочем месте. Упав на стул, она поняла, что запланированному на вечер анализу данных придется подождать. Ей нужно заняться чем-то, что потребует меньше мозговых усилий, типа сортировки жалоб от активистов на жестокое обращение и неприемлемое содержание волшебных животных. 

Она как раз вытащила из папки стопку пергаментов, когда в здании прозвучал первый крик. Это было так неожиданно, что сначала она приняла его за смех. От второго кровь застыла в жилах, а когда грянул третий крик «тролль!», разверзся ад. 

Визжа и толкаясь, толпа повалила прочь от Атриума Министерства. Гермиона вскочила и вытянула голову, чтобы выглянуть в коридор, полный перепуганных людей. Вдруг она заметила кого-то, кто двигался в противоположном направлении – темные волосы, белая рубашка: Снейп с палочкой в руке пытался пробиться туда, откуда слышались звуки крушащегося дерева и разбивающегося стекла. Буквально через пару минут коридор был абсолютно пуст: народ либо сбежал, либо нашел убежище в своих кабинетах. 

Единственным, кто остался, был Снейп, стоящий на балконе мезонина, возвышающегося над Атриумом. В его позе читался идеальный баланс: ноги расставлены, а рука с палочкой вытянута вперед. Беспокойный мозг Гермионы тут же подкинул ей картинку того, как он когда-то сокрушил Локхарта в Хогвартсе. Но на этот раз его соперник не был слабаком. Совсем наоборот. Когда уродливая лысая башка тролля показалась над мезонином, Гермиона ахнула. Он был огромным, даже больше того, с которым им с Гарри и Роном пришлось столкнуться на первом курсе. На самом деле, он был настолько гигантским, что возвышался над Снейпом, даже стоя на этаж ниже. И когда тот выпустил в тролля серию атакующих заклинаний, они просто разноцветными огоньками отрикошетили от его толстой кожи, а затем его дубинка снесла балюстраду с оглушительным грохотом, и вниз посыпался водопад камней. 

Сней успел отступить, уходя от удара, но тут же перешел в наступление, и его рука сделала несколько стремительных выпадов, посылая новую серию еще более сложных заклинаний. Они возымели больший эффект, и с каждым точным ударом по бугристой голове тролль отступал все дальше, пока не разъярился еще больше. Но на этот раз он не ударил дубинкой, а сделал удивительно быстрый выпад рукой, и его покрытый бурыми пятнами кулак сомкнулся вокруг Снейпа. Гермиона выскочила в коридор, не уверенная, что чем-то поможет, но она не могла просто стоять и смотреть, как его раздавят. Вдруг тролль низко и жалобно взревел и отдернул ладонь. Рубашка Снейпа была порвана, а рука безжизненно повисла, но он продолжал ожесточенно осыпать тролля заклинаниями, заставив того отступить.

– Не убивай его, не убивай, – пробормотала Гермиона, зажав рот руками. Она ненавидела смотреть, как кто бы то ни было умирает, неважно насколько ужасным было существо.   
Вдруг Снейп расчертил палочкой замысловатый узор над головой, и из воздуха соткались веревки, мгновенно опутавшие руки тролля и привязавшие их к телу. Вторая партия веревок связала его ноги вместе, и с диким ревом он рухнул на мраморный пол, заставив содрогнуться все здание. Поднялся столб пыли, туманом повисший в воздухе, и воцарилась зловещая тишина. 

Гермиона бросилась к Снейпу. Его окровавленная рубашка была разорвана, плечо явно вывихнуто, а палочка выпала из рук. Опустившись на колени, чтобы поднять ее, она оглядела его покрытую кровью, но на удивление мускулистую грудь. 

– Как я могу помочь? – спросила она прерывающимся голосом. 

Его лицо блестело от пота, и он посмотрел на нее, а затем на свой пах слегка расфокусированным взглядом. 

– Что ж, мисс Грейнджер, раз уж вы всё равно наклонились…

_______________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Королевские драгоценности – фамильные украшения династии Виндзоров, хранящие в Тауэрском замке. Подробнее можно почитать здесь https://history.wikireading.ru/414550


	5. Деградация и грубость

Когда Гермиона наконец проскользнула в переговорную, ее встретил приглушенный гул голосов. Все главы подразделений Отдела регулирования магических популяций были здесь, за исключением Снейпа. Гермиона сопроводила его через Атриум к выходу из Министерства мимо поверженного тролля, который был без сознания, но все еще дышал, влажно хлюпая сломанным носом. Охранники вяло топтались вокруг, пытаясь придумать, как переместить огромную тушу в один из больших залов для допроса. _Где они были, когда Снейп сражался с ним в одиночку?_ Без сомнения, прятались в своих кабинетах. 

Рука Гермионы все еще лежала на здоровой руке Снейпа: она хотела остаться с ним, пока скорая помощь не прибудет, чтобы забрать его в Мунго. Наблюдая за тем, как он подвергает себя такой опасности, она тут же вспомнила тот ужасный миг в Визжащей Хищине. Тогда он не умер, но его бросили одного, и она не собиралась больше допустить такого. Это было одно из самых жутких ее воспоминаний о войне, и поэтому Гермиона редко возвращалась к нему и задумывалась, могла ли она тогда помочь. Но теперь она осознала, что, если бы могла, то сейчас лучше бы понимала, почему он поступает так со своей жизнью. По крайней мере, она уже простила его за сказанную им колкость: «Раз уж вы все равно наклонились». В конце концов, тогда он только что пережил тяжелое испытание и получил травму. «Подрочить по-быстрому» все еще раздражало ее, но возможно, она сможет найти в себе силы забыть и это.

Она помогла ему сесть рядом с выходом, стараясь не касаться руки, висевшей словно сломанная ветка на вывихнутом плече. Схватка вымотала его, вероятно, больше, чем Гермиона думала вначале. Его трясло, несмотря на то что у него выступил пот – наверняка из-за боли и шока. И хотя она наложила на него несколько согревающих заклинаний, он продолжал бесконтрольно дрожать. Похоже, заклятье, которым он оттолкнул руку тролля, нанесло множество рваных ран на его грудь и плечо, и из них до сих пор сочилась кровь. 

Наколдовав стакан воды, Гермиона склонилась, чтобы помочь ему напиться. Она держала стакан возле его дрожащих губ, и он положил на ее предплечье здоровую руку, костяшки которой были покрыты кровью. 

– Я надеялся, что вы вернетесь, – прохрипел он, попробовав глотнуть воды и разлив большую часть по подбородку. Он прищурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но затем его лицо расслабилось, а бледные веки опустились. Ему становилось хуже. Гермиона посмотрела на входную дверь. 

– Сколько еще? – прокричала она охраннику.

– Две минуты.

– Профессор… Северус, – она легонько его потрясла. – Скорая сейчас будет.

Он не открыл глаза.

– Северус, – она наклонилась и проговорила громче: – Посмотрите на меня.

Ответа не было.

– Ну же, – она присела рядом. – Оставайтесь со мной, – она положила ладонь на его бледную щеку. 

Он моргнул, а губы растянулись в легкой улыбке.

– Как можно отказаться… от такого предложения, – невнятно пробормотал Снейп. – Конечно, я… останусь… Лили…

И потерял сознание. 

– Да где эта чертова скорая! – воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая и подбегая к двери. Машину уже можно было увидеть отсюда – она с трудом продвигалась в пробке. 

– Пусть он не умрет, пусть не умрет, – повторяла Гермиона, мечась туда-сюда. Странные видения из Визжащей Хищины вставали перед глазами, накладываясь на реальность. Такое происходило уже не в первый раз: когда ее захлестывали эмоции, мир вокруг иногда словно искажался, воспоминания сливались с настоящим, и было трудно отличить одно от другого. Она повернулась к Снейпу.

– С вами все будет в порядке, – с трудом прошептала она. – Я об этом позабочусь… на этот раз позабочусь. 

Прибыли врачи скорой и увезли его на каталке. Вид едва дышащего Снейпа, пристегнутого ремнями, с влажными волосами, спадающими на лицо, все еще преследовал ее мысли, когда она прислонилась спиной к стене переговорной, чувствуя себя вымотанной, и попыталась оттереть с ладоней засохшую кровь. 

Бенедикт Парсонс стоял впереди, и его одутловатое лицо казалось озадаченным, пока на него со всех сторон сыпались вопросы. 

– Наверняка это часть восстания темных тварей! Тролля послали как предупреждение! – заговорил Мик МакЛауд из Подразделения духов. 

– Так, давайте не будем спешить с выводами, – Парсонс поднял ладони в попытке всех успокоить. – Нам нужно изучить имеющиеся улики. Без сомнения, многое станет ясно в ближайшие дни.

Гермиона не могла отделаться от циничных мыслей о том, какие выводы следовало сделать из этой бреши в предпринятых Парсонсом мерах безопасности, которые не прошли проверку троллем. Любое расследование, без сомнений, будет призвано как можно быстрее и убедительнее прикрыть его огромную задницу. 

– Нас предупреждали, что такое может случиться, – Берта Уоддел, серьезная дама-руководитель Подразделения энтомологии, указала на Парсонса пальцем. – Когда поступили те угрозы, какие меры вы приняли, чтобы защитить нас?

– Я принял весьма эффективные меры, уверен, вы все с этим согласитесь, – Парсонс самодовольно ухмыльнулся, обводя взглядом собравшихся. Ответом ему был приглушенное бормотание, пока кто-то не спросил:

– И что это были за меры?

– Я нанял Северуса Снейпа! – Парсонс попытался удовлетворенно скрестить руки на груди, но его объемы не позволяли ему это сделать. 

Прозвучало несколько невнятных комментариев, но все согласились, что это было действительно эффективно. Неизвестно, какой ущерб причинил бы тролль, не будь Снейпа. 

Гермиона была в бешенстве.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, а какие меры вы предприняли, чтобы защитить Снейпа?

Все повернулись к ней, а Парсонс неодобрительно скривился и закрыл рот. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – его голос звучал покровительственно, – Северус Снейп необычайно сильный волшебник, и я уверен, вы могли наблюдать это сегодня. Ему вряд ли нужна защита. 

– И все же будет чудо, если он выживет после нападения, – ответила Гермиона, оттолкнувшись спиной от стены. – Если бы кто-то озаботился спросить, как он, то знал бы, что Снейп получил тяжелые ранения. Если он не выживет, надеюсь, тогда вы не будете выглядеть столь же самодовольно, мистер Парсонс, – отчеканила она и выбежала за дверь.

Гермиона не была глупой и знала, что нажить себе врага в лице главы Отдела могло либо означать конец ее работы здесь, либо осложнить ее карьеру. Но если это конец, она сможет уйти с чистой совестью. Ее призванием было защищать всех живых существ, которые не могли защитить себя сами. Сейчас Снейпа здесь не было, и он вряд ли был бы в состоянии вступиться за себя, так что он тоже вполне являлся существом, нуждающимся в защите. 

Гермиона не знала, что бы Снейп ответил, если бы присутствовал на собрании, но она была уверена, что, придя на работу в сектор борьбы с темными тварями, он вряд ли думал, что ему придется защищать Министерство, подвергая себя опасности. И идея Парсонса присвоить себе заслуги Снейпа была отвратительной и приводила Гермиону в бешенство. 

Возможно, Снейп вульгарный блудливый дегенерат, ведущий беспорядочную половую жизнь и, вероятно, употребляющий запрещенные вещества, но его звание героя полностью заслужено. Он храбрый. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, идя по коридору к своему кабинету и бросив взгляд на пустой кабинет Снейпа. Да, это нельзя отрицать: он всегда был чертовски храбрым. 

***  
Снейп не умер. На самом деле, он вернулся к работе уже через неделю и выглядел как прежде, за исключением поддерживающего бандажа на руке. И если внимание, которое он привлекал к себе раньше, вызывало у Гермионы тошноту, то теперь из-за инцидента с троллем и сочувствия, вызываемого бандажом, он вознесся до статуса супергероя. Он был главной темой для разговоров в комнате отдыха и любых других уголках и закоулках, где собирались любители посплетничать. Даже Джинни несколько раз интересовалась, как проходит его выздоровление. 

Однако, казалось, Снейп отнюдь не наслаждался повышенным вниманием к своей персоне: дверь в его кабинет часто оставалась подолгу закрытой. Но редких посетителей он принимал. Самым частым гостем была Кэти Белл, которая притворялась, что не знает о цепком взгляде Гермионы, следящим, как она проскальзывает в кабинет. Шторы больше не открывались, и Гермиона могла лишь воображать, что происходит за ними. Когда бы эти двое не оказывались рядом, взгляд Кэти становился ненасытным, и несмотря на то что Снейп был слегка выведен из строя, она явно была не прочь сделать всю работу сама. 

Это жутко отвлекало, и Гермиона тоже начала закрывать дверь в свой кабинет, чтобы не представлять, что происходит за дверью Снейпа.

Казалось, он не помнил ничего из того, что произошло после атаки тролля. Он не упоминал об этом, и Гермиона тоже не поднимала эту тему. _Да и что тут скажешь? Разве она хотела, чтобы он знал про ее волнение о нем? И о том, что она вступилась за него? Разве она ждала его благодарности?_

Нет, ничего такого – по крайне мере, осознанно. Что ее расстраивало, так это неприкрытое лицемерие. Где были все эти сочувствующие и желающие ему здоровья… _где они были, когда его жизнь была в опасности? Где они были, когда он был ранен и отчаянно нуждался в помощи?_

Каждое утро он склонял голову и бормотал «мисс Грейнджер», а затем надолго исчезал. И с каждым днем она все больше желала услышать от него вежливую благодарность. Однажды утром ей необъяснимо сильно захотелось крикнуть ему: «Я волновалась о вас! Вы думали, я это Лили Поттер, но я все равно, черт побери, волновалась!»

***  
Три недели спустя Гермиона обнаружила кровь на любимой блузке и поняла, что так и не постирала ее. Вечером после нападения тролля она бросила ее на стул в спальне, не желая заниматься этим. И теперь смотрела на кровавые отпечатки пальцев вокруг рукава: он схватил ее, чтобы устоять на ногах – _или ища поддержки_? Как бы ей хотелось отпустить все это. Тот случай давно отошел в прошлое, но все еще казался незавершенным, и Гермиона сунула блузку обратно в кучу скомканного белья: она больше не будет ее любимой.

И после этого Гермиона увидела ее: как она потянула на себя тяжелую дверь паба через дорогу, и рыжие волосы взметнуло ветром.

– Джинни?

Она была у нее в гостях много раз, но насколько Гермиона знала, других причин приезжать в этот район Лондона у нее не было. И сейчас она входит в злачный бар. Одна. _Может, она решила купить бутылку вина и устроить девичьи посиделки?_

Гермиона пялилась в окно достаточно долго, чтобы понять: никаких посиделок не было на повестке дня. _Так зачем же она…_

_Снейп._

Он неспешно шел по улице. Бандаж сняли около недели назад, и обе руки двигались свободно. Он был одет определенно не для работы, во все черное – рубашку и штаны. 

Гермиона похолодела. Это не может быть совпадением. Снейп переехал в какой-то дом за две улицы отсюда – так ее проинформировали за сплетнями в комнате отдыха, поэтому ее не удивляло, что она часто сталкивалась с ним местном кафе, когда он читал газету или пил кофе. Также пару раз она видела, как он входит и выходит из паба, хотя со времен случая с троллем он еще не был там. 

И вот только что он легко потянул на себя дверь и исчез внутри. _Может ли это быть совпадением?_ Гермиона пожевала нижнюю губу, облокотившись на подоконник. Она знала, что будет стоять здесь вот так и смотреть, пока они оба не появятся. Хотя, на самом деле, это может произойти через несколько часов, особенно если они… 

_Вероятно, это все же совпадение._ Похоже, что ее слишком богатое воображение сложило два и два и получило пять. Если пойти туда, скорее всего, она найдет Джинни, смеющуюся и болтающую с одним из друзей. _Или, может быть, она встречается с Гарри?_ Гермиона точно не знала, куда он переехал, но это место вполне могло оказаться где-то неподалеку. _Да, наверняка так все и есть – примирительная встреча, вино и даже, вероятно, что-то еще._

Гермиона расслабилась, почувствовав себя гораздо лучше, когда нашла этому объяснение. В конце концов, как бы Джинни смогла выйти на Снейпа? Они же не встретились в ночном клубе или что-то типа того? В животе снова начал закручиваться узел волнения. Другого выхода нет. Если она не будет знать наверняка, мысли о них будут крутиться в голове весь вечер. Нужно просто пойти и все выяснить.

Подождав еще пару минут, Гермиона набросила на себя Дезиллюминационные чары и отправилась к пабу. Проникнув в полный людей зал, она быстро огляделась и скривилась. Должно быть, сегодня «ночь одиночек», решила она, судя по хищническому выражению на лицах мужчин и куче женщин, праздно шатающихся по задымленному помещению.

Наконец рыжие волосы мелькнули в дальней стороне бара. И Гермионе тут же поплохело. Не было ничего хорошего в том, что она оказалась права. Не в этот раз. Там в темном углу сидела Джинни, запрокинув голову от смеха, а напротив нее ухмылялся Снейп, хладнокровно держа сигарету между пальцами. Гермиона видела, как Джинни наклонилась и что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Кончиками пальцев он небрежно коснулся макушки ее головы, пока она говорила, а другой рукой взял стакан чего-то, похожего на ликер, и сделал большой глоток. 

Когда Джинни отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него, он кивнул и что-то негромко произнес. Казалось, это было тем сигналом, которого она ждала, чтобы придвинуться ближе. Улыбаясь, она снова что-то сказала, и он поднес сигарету к ее губам. _С каких пор Джинни курит?_ Глупый вопрос по сравнению с тем, с каких пор она видится с бывшим профессором, пока ее любящий экс-жених ждет, когда она «найдет себя».

Создавалось впечатление, что Джинни с каждой прошедшей секундой оказывается все ближе и ближе к полулежащему Снейпу, будто он магнит, а она – металл. Это было настолько неотвратимо, что Гермиона почти упустила момент, когда рука Джинни скользнула по черной ткани его рубашки, дотронувшись до воротника. При этом его ноги слегка раздвинулись, и Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох. 

Она не могла на это смотреть, но точно так же она не могла оторвать взгляд. Когда рука Джинни прошлась по его рубашке вниз, Гермиона точно знала, куда она направляется, но опять была не в силах отвернуться. Она задержала дыхание, смотря, как бледные пальцы Джинни соблазняюще скользят по гладкой черной ткани. Они прошлись по рубашке, перебрались на брюки и сомкнулись на ширинке. Гермиона замычала, пытаясь сдержать крик «Джинни!», который рвался из горла. 

Джинни хорошая подруга. Они были близки много лет. Но Гермиона никогда не видела ее с этой стороны: как она беспричинно щупает кого-то, даже Гарри. И сейчас объектом ощупывания был их бывший профессор, а местом – задымленный угол какого-то злачного паба. _Это грязно! Как она может?_ Но с другой стороны, возможно, это идеальная обстановка для воплощения ее развратных фантазий. 

А затем они поцеловались, практически лапая друг друга. И Джинни определенно была при этом атакующей: склонилась над ним, запустила язык ему в рот, продолжая рукой ласкать его пах. 

А он и не жаловался. Щелчком пальцев он избавился от сигареты, освободив руку, чтобы, в свою очередь, ощупать ее. Гермиона видела, как длинные пальцы Снейпа впились в ягодицы Джинни через тонкое платье. _Они собираются трахаться прямо здесь?_ Гермиона оглядела помещение. Похоже, извивающаяся парочка в углу была не единственной проявляющей свои чувства.

Ей жутко не нравилось думать о них как о паре. Не тот случай: Снейп просто похотливый ублюдок, а Джинни авантюристка. И «проявлять чувства» явно неподходящий эвфемизм для их обжиманий: «перепихнуться» здесь было бы уместнее. Гермиону передернуло, когда Джинни скользнула к нему на колени. Они действительно подходят друг другу. Джинни сама признавалась, что ищет не хорошего человека, а лишь того, кто хорошо ее трахнет. И Снейп этому прекрасно соответствует. Он явно живет одним днем. Гермиона задумалась, не захочет ли он чего-то большего. Лучше бы нет, ради Гарри.

Пока Гермиона раздумывала, может, ей уйти и оставить их пылко лобзаться, как Северус положил руку на подбородок Джинни и что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Гермиона надеялась, что он признавался ей, что совершил ошибку. Возможно, он спрашивал ее, а как же Поттер.

Гермиона усмехнулась: это вряд ли. С упавшим сердцем она смотрела, как Джинни улыбается, кивает и протягивает ему руку. Секунда, они поднялись, и он повел ее сквозь дымную завесу к лестнице. Гермиона знала, что там наверху находятся приватные комнаты: они назывались «горячие простыни», и их можно было снять на час. Похоже, вечер для этих двоих только начинается – без сомнения, они собирались согреть не одну засаленную простынь. 

Как и до этого, Гермиону охватили сомнения. Одно дело шпионить за тем, как ее подруга пытается сожрать лицо их бывшего профессора, другое дело пойти за ними и стать свидетелем пожирания Мерлин-знает-чего-еще. Но Дезиллюминационные чары Гермионы были достаточно сильными, чтобы продержаться еще чуть дольше. Так себе аргумент, но она бы не призналась, что ее снедает болезненное любопытство. 

На всякий случай наколдовав Заглушающее заклинание, Гермиона вскарабкалась вверх по лестнице, застеленной выцветшим ковром, и отпустила липкие перила, заметив четыре двери: три нараспашку, одну закрытую. 

Закрытая дверь была по левую руку. Сделав шаг в ту сторону, один, другой, Гермиона с трепетом остановилась перед ней. Не было слышно никаких звуков, но тут можно было бы кричать благим матом, доносящийся снизу шум легко заглушил бы его. Глубоко вздохнув и задавив всколыхнувшееся было внутри чувство вины, она склонилась к замочной скважине. 

По какой-то причине она ожидала, что они будут кувыркаться на кровати в страстной агонии среди месива черных и рыжих волос. Но она увидела совсем другую картину. Все было тихо: Джинни стояла чуть в стороне лицом к стене, а Снейп позади нее, медленно расстегивая молнию на ее платье, которая кончалась прямо над ягодицами. Опустив застежку до конца, Снейп обеими руками проник под платье, вместо того чтобы спустить его с плеч, и обнял Джинни за талию. Для нее это тоже стало неожиданностью, и ее глаза расширились. 

А затем одна рука устремилась вниз. Гермиона видела, как она двигалась под мягкой голубой тканью, устремляясь все ниже и ниже, в то время как он прижался к ней всем телом. Рот Джинни открылся, когда его пальцы сделали плавное движение, очевидно, между ее ног, и Гермиона поняла, что тоже до этого момента не дышала. Продолжая ласкать Джинни, Снейп второй рукой скользнул вверх и накрыл ее грудь. 

Джинни вдруг ахнула, когда он что-то сделал с ее соском, и Гермиона предположила, что он сжал его. Затем Снейп склонился и коснулся губами шеи Джинни, покрывая ее поцелуями, которые выглядели такими мягкими и чувственными, что Гермиона услышала собственный вздох до того, как смогла удержать его. 

Его язык лизнул шею Джинни, а затем губы Снейпа скривились в усмешке.

– Вы присоединитесь к нам, мисс Грейнджер?


	6. Распутство и распущенность

За дверью послышался приглушенный вскрик и лихорадочное копошение, а затем торопливо удаляющиеся шаги. 

– Ты действительно хотел, чтобы она присоединилась к нам? – девушка в его руках отстранилась и запрокинула голову, глядя на него. Снейп сильно ущипнул ее сосок так, что она вскрикнула. Она здесь, чтобы ее трахнули, и все на том. Его намерения ее не касаются, и лучше ей помнить об этом.

– Я думал, она твоя подруга, – пробормотал он, снова скользнув указательным пальцем между ее половыми губами. 

– М-м-м, – простонала рыжая. – Да. Мне… мне нужно пойти к ней.

Он остановился.

– После того, как мы закончим, – продолжила она, кладя свою руку на его пальцы, вдавливая их поглубже и подаваясь к нему. 

Она была невероятно настойчивой, почти нахальной. Совсем не такой, как он себе представлял. Снейп удивлялся, как Поттеру удалось ее проебать. Насколько он мог судить, она была готова практически на все. Поттеру нужно было всего лишь время от времени позволять ей делать то, чего она хотела, дать предаться своим фантазиям и фетишам, не осуждая ее. Его «избранность» явно не распространялась на постельные дела.

– Ты трахнешь меня прямо сейчас? – спросила она тихим жалобным голосом.

Она совсем помешалась на членах. Он мог бы дать ей то, что она желала, то, зачем она пришла. Или он мог бы расширить ее границы. Коснувшись однажды чего-то нового, она будет все больше недовольна Поттером и вряд ли вернется к нему за новой порцией его «миссионерских чудес». 

Снейпу было мало дела до их отношений, но вдруг он почувствовал необъяснимую опустошенность. Его тело еще не полностью исцелилось от полученных ран, хотя он умудрился сохранить свой привычный секс-режим во время выздоровления. Одна медсестричка в больнице Святого Мунго показала отличные навыки «оральной терапии». А еще была мисс Белл, чьи умелые бедра ежедневно доводили его до разрядки в офисном кресле. 

Так что дело не в отсутствии секса. Просто его энтузиазм поугас с уходом одного неискушенного вуайериста. Он видел Грейнджер сквозь ее Дезиллюминационные чары с самого начала и наслаждался, исполняя для нее небольшой спектакль. И теперь он жалел, что окликнул ее. Мысль о ней, наблюдающей, как он трахает девчонку Уизли, заводила его. В Грейнджер столько же неодобрения, сколько острого желания, пусть она сама это и не осознает. 

И все же, если бы он не был убежден, что она упорно отрицает свои желания, то легко мог бы поверить, будто она его ненавидит. Той хмурой мины, с которой она приветствовала его каждое утро, хватило бы, чтобы обломать кого-то менее уверенного. Однако Снейп встретил за свою жизнь столько неодобрения, что у него практически уже выработался иммунитет. И конечно, ему не нужно было ее внимание. У него и так его достаточно. Всегда, когда бы он сам ни захотел. 

Но сейчас в его руках все еще извивалась рыжая, которая теперь с недоумением смотрела на него снизу вверх. Для него она всегда была не более чем одной из несносных Уизли, девчонкой, чьей незавидной участью до конца жизни будет подпитывание эго Поттера. Но она оказалась достаточно настойчивой, чтобы заинтересовать. И явно относилась к его любимому типу: податливая, отзывчивая и достаточно молодая, чтобы выдержать все, что он мог с ней сотворить. И открытая для экспериментов. 

Но прямо сейчас он хотел сделать с ней только одно.

– Повернись, – приказал он. 

Ее глаза упрямо заблестели: в ней явно живет гриффиндорский дух противоречия, которым также обладает в изрядных количествах и кое-какая другая гриффиндорка. Только у Грейнджер он патологический, а у этой эгоистичный. Но она сделает так, как ей было сказано.

– Ты очень сексуальный, я бы хотела смотреть на тебя, – хрипло пробормотала она, проводя руками по его животу.

– Я сказал… повернись.

Вздохнув, она подчинилась. Протянув руки, он схватил бретельки ее платья и грубо спустил вниз, а затем расстегнул лифчик и отбросил в сторону. Она слишком самоуверенная. Когда страх заструится по ее венам, она станет более послушной. 

– Трусики снять. На кровать. На четвереньки, – авторитарно скомандовал он, как некогда в учебном классе. Она уже успела поведать ему об этих своих фантазиях, и одни его слова должны были заставить ее намокнуть. 

Джинни стянула трусики и заняла позицию на кровати. Он встал над ней, глядя на ее худое бледное тело и рыжие волосы, и это было то, что нужно сейчас. Не лицо. Ничего не вышло бы, если бы он видел ее лицо. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Снейп опустил руку, обхватил член, внушительный контур которого проступал сквозь ткань брюк, и позволил воображению захватить свои мысли. Настроившись, он расстегнул ширинку, и гладкая горячая плоть легла в его ладонь. Касаясь ее, он вспомнил время, когда рука была единственным доступным ему средством удовлетворения. А теперь у него были все эти хорошенькие женщины, жаждущие урвать кусочек его внимания. Ему необходимо было это напоминание самому себе о том, как далеко он продвинулся. Он не льстил себе, полагая, что кто-то из них мог его любить. Но так было даже лучше. Не нужно притворяться, что он любит их.

– Я очень недоволен тобой, – прорычал он, наблюдая за ее извивающейся задницей, и его слова разожгли огонь в них обоих. – Ты отвратительно себя вела, – он почувствовал, что его дыхание участилось, а глаза заволокла алая пелена. – И за это ты будешь наказана. Ты меня поняла?

– Да сэр, – выдохнула она, опустив голову. 

Он встал на колени на кровать позади нее, даже не сняв ботинки – если он не будет совсем раздет, то сможет уйти сразу, как закончит.

Положив руку ей на спину, он надавил, заставив поднять ягодицы и ниже опустить голову, так что рыжие волосы веером рассыпались по простыне. Просунув колено между ее бедер, он раздвинул их и положил ладонь на ей на задницу. 

– Твое наказание и то, что оно повлечет за собой, закончится, если ты произнесешь стоп-слово. В противном случае ты примешь все, что я сочту нужным с тобой сделать, – он замолчал, размышляя еще кое о чем. – Ты будешь просить прощения после каждого удара. Тебе понятно?

– Да, сэр, – донесся до него ее приглушенный ответ. Ее податливость его порадовала. 

– Значит мы достигли соглашения.

Он скользнул рукой по ее ягодицам вниз и проник указательным пальцем в отверстие, которое, как он и ожидал, уже истекало влагой. Добавив второй палец, он начал механически двигать ими. Снейп не видел смысла что-то говорить ей: его действия скажут всё лучше слов. 

Обхватив основание члена, он приставил головку ко входу и снова вызвал в памяти свою фантазию. Сравнив ее с нем, что было перед ним, он скривил губы в невеселой усмешке и вошел. 

Джинни со стоном сжала в руках простыню. Снейп снова ворвался в нее до самого конца, и она вздрогнула всем телом. Она так приятно и туго сжимала его член: либо они совсем мало трахались, либо Поттеру не хватало объема растянуть ее. Снейп предполагал последнее, но его мало интересовал член Поттера – гораздо больше его интересовала его бывшая невеста.

Со следующим толчком он резко шлепнул ее по ягодице, заставив вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

– Простите, сэр, – после короткой паузы сказала она.

Было хорошо. Лучше, чем он ожидал. Он продолжал давить ладонью на спину Джинни, трахая ее, в второй рукой жестко шлепал по заднице. Она не сбивалась с ритма, говоря то, что он от нее потребовал. Спустя какое-то время покалывающую руку пришлось сменить. Теперь он откинулся назад, чтобы смотреть, как его член исчезает между ее горящими красными ягодицами, подрагивающими как малиновое желе. 

Ее голос стал прерываться из-за боли, и извинения зазвучали выразительнее, почти искренне. Поначалу Снейп упивался этим извращенным выражением собственной власти, но затем ему стало некомфортно. Однако подобная возможность предоставлялась ему нечасто, и стиснув зубы, он заставил себя продолжать.

Ускорившись, он наблюдал, как его скользкий член делает все более короткие выпады внутри нее. Он шлепнул ее так сильно, что она закричала.

– Простите, мне очень жаль!

У него перехватило дыхание.

– Ты, блять, и должна сожалеть! – выплюнул он, вытаскивая и обхватывая член, а затем делая несколько движений по нему, и сперма брызнула на ее покрытую алыми пятнами задницу. 

Удовольствие длилось секунду, а затем шок и вина пролились на него как из ведра с дерьмом. 

– Блять, – прорычал он, переворачивая Джинни и заглядывая ей в лицо – покрасневшее, с дрожащими губами и слезами на глазах.

Слов не было, поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. То, в чем он был действительно хорош. 

Соскользнув с кровати, Снейп встал на колени и зарылся лицом между ее ногами. Используя то, по чему женщины сходили с ума больше всего, – комбинацию рук, губ, языка и носа, он ласкал ее до тех пор, пока прерывистое дыхание не заглушили стоны. Тяжесть в его груди никуда не ушла, но эти звуки слегка успокоили его. Почувствовав, как внутри нее все начало сжиматься, он коснулся пальцем точки G, нежно вылизывая клитор. 

Пронзительный крик вырвался из груди Джинни, и внезапно ее руки оказались в его волосах, поглаживая их. Снейп закрыл глаза, жалея, что не остался дома и просто не подрочил. Или не нашел кого-то абсолютно незнакомого, не имеющего отношения к его сраной жизни. 

– О-о-о, боже! – воскликнула она и крепко вцепилась в него, кончая ему на лицо. Она извивалась под ним, пока он продолжал потирать, вылизывать и трахать, заставив ее испытать еще один мощный оргазм, а затем, тяжело дыша, сел на корточки. 

Открыв наконец глаза, Джинни ошеломленно поморгала и перевела на него полный любопытства взгляд.

– Не знаю, кто она, но надеюсь, ты не втянешь ее во все это, ради ее же блага.

Снейп долго смотрел на нее, и его грудь вздымалась под черной рубашкой, прежде чем он опустил наконец голову в знак согласия. Поднявшись на ноги, он заправил член в штаны и вытащил из рукава палочку, направив на Джинни.

– Что ты делаешь? – нахмурилась она, садясь на кровати.

– Не волнуйся, это всего лишь Очищающее заклинание. 

– Не беспокойся… мне оно не нужно, – спокойно ответила она.

Его черные глаза встретились с ее, и он склонил голову.

– Мисс Уизли, – и Снейп исчез за дверью.

***  
Когда постучали в дверь, Гермиона все еще лежала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Она совершенно точно знала, кто это, и этот человек явно не спешил к ней, поэтому пусть остается за дверью. Она перевернулась, прижавшись лицом к спинке дивана, пытаясь отгородиться от всего мира.

– Гермиона? – в дверь снова постучали.

– Уходи, – отозвалась она.

– Впусти меня. Я хочу поговорить.

– Я занята.

– Ты лежишь на диване. Это слышно по голосу. Впусти меня. Пожалуйста.

Гермиона перевернулась на спину и громко вздохнула. _Что ей нужно? Похвастаться своим перепихоном со Снейпом, или поиздеваться, что она подглядывала за ними?_

Она одновременно была в ярости и в ужасе, хотя и сомневалась, что у нее имелись основания для одного из этих чувств или для обоих сразу. Джинни предала ее. _Так ведь?_ Или нет. Она ведь не обещала _не_ встречаться с ним. Они в общем-то даже не обсуждали это. _Бывает ли такая вещь, как непредумышленное предательство – из-за того, что Джинни не поделилась своими планами? И на что тут вообще обижаться?_ Она сама ведь не хочет Снейпа. _Может она просто завидует, что у Джинни столько партнеров, а у нее ни одного? Или она чувствует себя преданной от лица Гарри?_

– Гермиона? – Джинни говорила в замочную скважину. Какая ирония.

– Ш-ш-што? – раздраженно прошипела она, отрываясь от дивана и подлетая к двери. Надменно положив руку на бедро, она рывком распахнула дверь. – Что тебе надо? 

Джинни усмехнулась.

– Что с твоими волосами?

Гермиона потрогала их рукой и поняла, что она, видимо, кошмарно выглядит. 

– Если тебе так интересно, то меня пронзило молнией стыда. А что делала ты?

Усмешка погасла, и Джинни вздохнула.

– Прости, Гермиона. Мне следовало сразу прийти сюда.

Гермиона поджала губы, оглядывая ее с подозрением. Это было совсем не то, чего она ожидала. 

– Входи, – сдаваясь, пробормотала она, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Джинни. – Хочешь выпить? – она последовала за ней в комнату.

– Да, чего-нибудь покрепче.

Гермиона прошла в кухню и взяла полбутылки джина и пару стаканов из шкафа. Она плеснула изрядное количество в оба бокала и вручила один подруге, которая стояла, глядя в окно на глухую стену здания напротив.

– Не хочешь сесть?

– Нет… думаю, я постою, – Джинни сделала большой глоток.

Гермиона присела на подлокотник одного из кресел, скрестив щиколотки. 

– Так что случилось? Что он с тобой сделал?

– Ничего такого, о чем я его не просила, – Джинни все еще смотрела в окно.

– Что-то пошло не так? Когда я видела вас в последний раз, вы отлично проводили время.

– Хм-м-м, – Джинни невесело фыркнула.

Повисло долгое молчание. Гермиона начала волноваться, а затем решила попробовать свести все к шутке.

– Дай угадаю: у него не встал?

Джинни насмешливо подняла брови.

– Нет, там все отлично работало.

– Что же тогда?

Джинни наконец повернулась от окна. 

– Он просто долбанутый.

– Конечно, он долбанутый, – Гермиона нахмурилась. – Никто не ведет себя так, как он, будучи счастливым и беззаботным. Что он сделал с тобой?

Джинни вздохнула.

– Дело не в том, что он сделал, а в умысле, – она сделала еще глоток. – Может, если бы я его не знала, то просто была бы довольна. То есть… у меня впервые в жизни был двойной оргазм. Он невероятно хорош, но…

– Но он долбанутый, – закончила за нее Гермиона, отпивая из своего стакана.

– Я думала, что нашла отличную возможность избавиться от всего этого эмоционального багажа, – того, что Гарри постоянно носит с собой. Но в итоге нашла кого-то еще хуже…

– Ты ведь не хотела с ним отношений, правда? – Гермиона выглядела озадаченной. 

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто хотела кого-то опытного и раскованного. Он раскованный в сексуальном плане, но я уверена, это всего лишь маска. 

– Для чего?

– Близости… любви… любых других долбанутых вещей, которых ему не хватает и которых он так жаждет.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, глядя в свой стакан.

– Значит вывод такой: держаться от него подальше? 

– Несмотря ни на что, он очень горячий. И я бы потрахалась с ним еще раз, если он разберется со своим дерьмом, – сказала Джинни. – Вот только ему нужен кто-то, чтобы разобраться, – она многозначительно посмотрела на Гермиону.

Та вскинула брови.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла ему разобраться в себе, чтобы ты могла потрахаться с ним снова?

Джинни усмехнулась.

– Разве не для этого нужны друзья?


	7. Сальность и непристойность

На следующее утро Снейп избегал смотреть на нее. Склонив голову, он быстрым движением руки отпер дверь своего кабинета и тут же исчез за ней. По крайней мере, не пришлось выдавливать из себя вежливое приветствие. Гермиона готовилась к его фирменным издевкам и грязным намекам на ее вуайеристские наклонности, но его поспешное бегство подтвердило слова Джинни: произошло нечто, отбившее у него охоту злорадствовать.

Постукивая кончиками пальцев по перу, Гермиона прислушалась к тишине из его кабинета, гадая, слушает ли он тишину, доносящуюся от нее в ответ. Весь вчерашний вечер она раздумывала над предложением Джинни «разобраться в нем». Она все еще не решила, был ли он «Снейпом-шалуном», потакающим своим сладострастным порокам, или же, как предположила Джинни, «долбанутым многострадальным Снейпом», пытающимся всеми способами излечить самого себя и изгнать беспокойных призраков своего прошлого. 

В любом случае попытка «разобраться в нем» может оказаться не таким уж простым, а то и вовсе невозможным делом, если раны его действительно так глубоки, как кажется. А потом возник вопрос, _почему_.

_Почему она? Почему ей должно быть до него дело? Были ли те, кто уже пытался и не преуспел? Может быть, его передавали как эстафетную палочку женщины вроде нее, жаждущие нажить себе проблем? А он, в свою очередь, играл на их благих намерениях?_ Гермиона подозревала, что, если его выходки и впрямь были выходками сломленного человека, ищущего, чем бы успокоить ноющие раны, то в процессе поиска лекарства он мог стать совершенно безжалостным и эгоистичным манипулятором.

Это все ей сейчас не нужно. И когда-либо тоже. У нее слишком много причин сию же секунду выбросить Снейпа из головы и оставить его предаваться порокам. Но была также одна маленькая причина этого не делать: потому что он выдающийся.

Даже будучи его ученицей, она понимала, что он полностью опустошен. Без сомнения, чувство неудовлетворенности появилось у него в основном из-за необходимости учить простейшим зельям не интересующихся этим студентов. Сам Снейп был блестящим учеником и продолжил работать на самом высоком уровне в течение всей своей карьеры несмотря на то, что был вынужден тратить слишком много времени на проверку слабеньких эссе тех, у кого никогда не будет даже толики его таланта. Он сыграл важную роль в победе над Волдемортом и сумел остаться непоколебимым и мужественным, несмотря на потерю самых близких ему людей. Он действительно герой со сложной судьбой. Хотя при этом он еще и бабник, подумалось Гермионе.

Ему нужен совет от кого-то, кто знает его лучше, чем она. Профессор МакГонагалл была его учителем, коллегой и другом в течение трех десятков лет. Без сомнения, она будет обеспокоена его нынешними выходками. Может быть, директор Хогвартса поможет решить, стоит ли ввязываться во всю эту кутерьму и пытаться ему помочь. Во всяком случае, можно послать ей сову. 

Но в первую очередь нужно разобраться кое с чем другим – с конфликтом, которого Гермиона избегала уже несколько недель. Время, конечно, не совсем подходящее, хотя могло быть и хуже, но ей необходимо установить некие… границы. 

– Профессор? – Гермиона заглянула через дверь.

Глаза Снейпа осторожно поднялись на нее от пергамента, который он просматривал.

– Да?

– Можно вас на пару слов?

Он продолжал смотреть на нее так долго, что она вопросительно подняла бровь.

– Сейчас? – в слове, сорвавшемся с его губ, явно звучало презрение.

– Если вам удобно, – она попыталась обезоруживающе улыбнуться, но это не помогло разрядить напряжение. Вместо ответа Снейп указал взглядом на стул напротив. Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона поспешила сесть, чтобы не успеть передумать. 

– Полагаю, пришло время обсудить наши расследования и пересечения между ними, и возможно, нам нужно установить границы, – выпалила она, надеясь, что, чем быстрее она будет говорить, тем меньше ее успеет смутить его пристальный взгляд. 

Скрестив руки на груди, он откинулся в кресле.

– Что именно вы имеете в виду под «границами»?

– Ну, как вы предположили еще до инцидента… с троллем… у наших расследований есть нечто общее, и мне просто хотелось бы убедиться, что мы с вами не делаем одно и то же. В целях повышения продуктивности, – поспешно добавила она. 

Его губы искривились в усмешке, которую она ожидала увидеть еще раньше. 

– У вас действительно проблемы с контролем, не так ли?

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, и ее голос стал резче от засквозившего в нем раздражения.

– Думаю, это разумное предложение, профессор… м-м… мистер Снейп. Я заметила, что расследование по темным тварям повлекло за собой некоторые исследования, затрагивающие сферу крылатых созданий, а именно, вопрос о вовлеченности в дело дракона. Все вопросы такого рода должны решаться через меня, но, похоже, вы взялись самостоятельно изучить данные по крылатым созданиям. 

Он склонил голову и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

– Значит дело не в границах. Вы считаете, что мне следовало проконсультироваться с вами?

Гермиона яростно заморгала, понимая, что ей надо было запастись аргументами.

– Так почему же вы не проконсультировались со мной?

Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь.

– Вы всегда так заняты, я не хотел отвлекать. 

Гермиона вдруг резко подалась вперед, громко стукнув ладонью по столу перед ним. 

– Не держите меня за идиотку! – прорычала она, но затем вспомнила, что вообще-то хотела наладить с ним отношения, а не создавать еще больше проблем.

Она ожидала язвительного ответа, но его лицо вдруг смягчилось, а черные глаза заблестели, когда он окинул ее взглядом. 

– Маленькая пылкая гриффиндорка, – негромко пробормотал Снейп. – Почему ты не присоединилась к нам? Это было бы… фантастически. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как румянец заливает ее щеки, и с трудом сглотнула. Но она не хотела позволять ему сбить себя с толку. 

– Судя по тому, что я слышала, фантастичности там было не занимать, – ответила она, откидываясь назад. – Хотя Джинни, возможно, не помешала бы компаньонка. Или я могла бы поработать вашей совестью.

Это ударило по больному.

– Совестью? – издевательски усмехнулся Снейп. В мгновение ока он вскочил и обошел стол, неотрывно глядя на Гермиону и устрашающе надвигаясь на нее как реактивный снаряд. – Что, черт возьми, ты можешь знать о совести? – прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Когда он угрожающе склонился над ней, Гермиона почувствовала себя так, будто ее привязали к стулу, иначе она давно уже сбежала бы к себе в кабинет и заперлась. 

– Ты думаешь, я прожил жизнь без совести? – он положил руки по обе стороны от ее головы, крепко схватившись за спинку стула. – Ты хоть знаешь значение этого слова?

Гермиона смотрела в лицо, которое сейчас было так же близко, как и несколько недель назад, когда он лечил ее, но теперь оно подрагивало от гнева. Она сожалела о своих словах. Обвинять того, кто принес в жертву то, что принес Снейп, было в высшей степени несправедливо, но также она знала: что бы он ни сделал с Джинни, его поступки уже не были поступками того добропорядочного человека, которым он когда-то являлся. 

– Я бы сказала, что вы, вероятно, сбились с пути, – голос Гермионы дрогнул под его пронзительным взглядом. 

– А что тебе известно о моем «пути»? – выпалил он, и его дыхание коснулось ее лица. – Не думай, что знаешь меня, Грейнджер! Несмотря на твое самомнение о собственном интеллекте, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, – его пылающий взгляд, казалось, прожигал в ней дыры. – А теперь вытащи свой нос из моих дел, забирай свои ханжеские суждения и неодобрение и убирайся нахуй из моего кабинета!

– Какие-то проблемы, Снейп?

Резко обернувшись, они увидели в дверях Парсонса, стоящего, засунув руки в карманы, будто он уже какое-то время наслаждался представлением. Снейп отдернул руки и отошел. 

– Уже нет.

– Мисс Грейнджер? – Парсонс вопросительно поднял кустистую бровь.

– Н-нет, мистер Парсонс, – пробормотала она. Тот перевел взгляд с нее на Снейпа, а затем коротко кивнул.

– Я хотел бы встретиться на следующей неделе с вами обоими по поводу совместной работы. Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой?

– Не для меня, – Снейп вернулся на свое место и схватил кусок пергамента, словно намереваясь продолжить работу.

Гермиона поднялась на дрожащих ногах.

– Нет, мистер Парсонс, – тихо пробормотала она. – Извините, – пройдя мимо него в свой кабинет, она закрыла дверь.

***  
Гермиона вышла из кабинета директора Хогвартса, приняв окончательное решение, что, по крайней мере, попытается хоть как-то помочь человеку, который только сегодня утром недвусмысленно предложил ей «пойти нахуй». Минерва была гораздо лучше осведомлена о нынешней ситуации со Снейпом, чем Гермиона ожидала. Директор была настолько этим обеспокоена, что поделилась некоторыми тревожащими ее фактами, рассудив, что Гермиона, будучи коллегой Снейпа, находится в более выгодном положении, чтобы помочь ему. Минерва не стала подталкивать ее активно помогать Снейпу, но не стала и отговаривать. Она явно достаточно о нем беспокоилась, чтобы счесть стоящими любые попытки улучшить его положение. 

Несмотря на неприятный инцидент, случившийся утром, Гермиона решила считать произошедшее, скорее, еще одним свидетельством его боли и отчаянья, чем реальной угрозой. Он утверждал, что его жизнь слишком сложна для ее осознания, но она чувствовала, что все же понимает его в достаточной мере, чтобы попытаться помочь. И судя по тому, что сказала Минерва, если он так быстро теряет контроль, то, возможно, у нее не так много времени, чтобы предпринять что-то. 

***  
Взгляд Минервы все еще был прикован к двери, когда Гермиона ушла.

– Я беспокоюсь о мальчике, Альбус, – тихо сказала она портрету позади себя.

– Он не мальчик, моя дорогая. Уже много лет как.

– _Конечно_. Но я все еще думаю о нем, как о том перепуганном маленьком мальчике из Коукворта, над которым издевались и пренебрегали им…

– Что ж, - вздохнул Дамблдор, потягиваясь в кресле, – в последнее время над ним никто не издевался и не пренебрегал им… Это осталось в прошлом, как ты знаешь.

– Ты меня не понял, – Минерва повернулась лицом к портрету. – И между прочим, пренебрежение и издевательства до сих пор продолжаются. Теперь он делает это с собой сам, причиняя себе боль опрометчивыми поступками. Ничего не изменилось. Гермиона подтвердила, что он курит, злоупотребляет алкоголем, а по слухам, и незаконными зельями, не говоря уже о беспорядочных связях с женщинами, зачастую незнакомыми. 

– И с некоторыми знакомыми тоже…

Минерва фыркнула с отвращением.

– Я слышала о случае с Синистрой на Астрономической башне. И о некоторых других женщинах, втянутых в его грехопадение. 

– И что же, по-твоему, нам делать? – требовательно спросил Альбус, подняв ладонь. – Сказать мужчине сорока с хвостиком лет, чтобы умерил свои аппетиты, продолжил влачить существование в одиночестве и забыл об удовольствиях жизни? Он заслужил свободу после всего, что сделал… что я просил его сделать. 

– Мы говорим о _Северусе_, не о тебе, – резко ответила Минерва. – Может быть, твое чувство вины затуманивает здравый смысл?

Альбус пожал плечами.

– Возможно. Или, может быть, я уже достаточно вмешался в его жизнь, и Северусу придется наконец столкнуться с последствиями своего собственного выбора, а не навязанного ему другими. Он и раньше так поступал, если помнишь.

Минерва покачала головой.

– Да, и к чему это привело? Он пришел к тебе и упал на колени в раскаянии, отчаянно моля спасти женщину, которую любил, но все равно потерял… Разве это научило его задумываться о последствиях собственного выбора? 

Альбус отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть упрека в ее зеленых глазах. Морщинистое лицо Минервы смягчилось. 

– Подумай о нем как о собственном сыне, мой дорогой Альбус, и возможно, это заставит тебя "вмешаться" или, по крайней мере, дать деликатный совет.

– Да-да. Позволь мне еще немного поразмышлять, Минни. Пожалуйста.

***  
Жажда была сильнее, чем когда-либо. Она, словно электрический ток, струилась по венам. И он отлично знал, в чем причина. Это напряжение невозможно ничем разрядить и нельзя никак избавиться от него. Вчерашний вечер с девчонкой Уизли не принес облегчения, наоборот, стало только хуже. И еще эта Грейнджер с ее навязчивыми попытками вмешаться. Он давно разучился общаться с такими как она. Когда-то давно он просто трахал надоедливых девок до тех пор, пока они не затыкались или не меняли свое мнение. Но ее, похоже, это мало интересовало. _Какого хрена она от него хочет, если не быстрого перепихона на столе или медленного секса у стены, как все остальные? Неужели она действительно хочет стать его гребаной совестью?_ Если она будет сидеть в виде ангелочка у него на плече, то уже через минуту ее осуждающего цоканья над каждым его действием ему захочется придушить ее. 

– Блять, – он провел рукой по волосам. Ему нужен пинок под зад – нечто первоклассное, чтобы гарантированно обеспечить забвение. И еще нужно потрахаться. Без обязательств. И без ограничений. Ему необходимо дать себе волю и расслабиться.

Глядя на часы и меряя шагами гостиную, он наконец зарычал и сдался. Он предпочитал приходить туда попозже, чтобы было больше шансов найти кого-то настолько обдолбанного, как ему нужно. Придется просто сначала устроить ей небольшую химическую вакханалию. Он поморщился. Эта ночка встанет ему недешево.

Проскользнув в серебристое марево, затянувшее Яму, он тут же почувствовал, как напряжение в его теле начинает таять, капая ледяной водой с кончиков пальцев. Глубоко вдохнув, он позволил экзотическому аромату запретной греховности просочиться внутрь него. Да, это было его святилище: здесь тело и разум обретали свободу и могли приблизиться к богам, которые сочли нужным подарить ему еще несколько лет в этом позабытом мире. 

Сквиб натирал стаканы с бесстрастным лицом, но от его проницательного взгляда ничто не могло укрыться. Северус облокотился на стойку. 

– Есть что-то для меня?

– Одна, как раз в вашем вкусе, – Сквиб коротко кивнул, и его глаза продолжили блуждать по комнате. 

– Насколько в кондиции?

– Наполовину. Я добавил кое-что в ее последний бокал. 

– Отлично сработано, – Снейп сунул галлеон в его верхний карман. – Я беру ее прямо сейчас. И бутылку твоего лучшего. 

Сквиб снова кивнул, перекинул полотенце через плечо и неторопливо удалился. 

Снейп только начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, когда раздался тихий стук. Хорошо. Он хотел оказаться внутри нее как можно скорее. Открыв дверь, он почувствовал, как на него накатывает новая волна облегчения. На этот раз ему придется оставить Сквибу хорошие чаевые: он превзошел самого себя. Она была элегантной, миниатюрной и такой горячей в этом облегающем черном платье. _Полностью. В его. Вкусе._

– Вы хотели меня? – спросила она хриплым голосом. Не говоря ни слова, Снейп втащил ее в комнату, захлопнул дверь и впечатал в нее девушку. Он никогда не целовал тех, кого находил в Яме. Они были ему нужны, лишь чтобы трахнуть. Но сейчас желание одолело принципы, и его губы накрыли ее рот, прежде чем он успел осознать, что делает.

Ее губы, восхитительно мягкие, легко раскрылись, позволяя ему проскользнуть внутрь, чтобы попробовать ее на вкус. Он поймал себя на том, что стонет, как подросток, и понял, что его жажда этим вечером вот-вот станет непреодолимой. Он всегда держал ее под контролем, но горячие губы девушки заставляли его задыхаться и терять голову. Возможно, ему даже придется трахнуть ее прямо здесь, у двери, в качестве закуски перед основным блюдом.

– Вы ничего не забыли? – наконец смогла пробормотать она ему в губы. Он отстранился, и его взгляд остановился на маленькой бутылке в ее руке. Должно быть, это дал ей Сквиб. 

Скривившись в улыбке, он провел большим пальцем по ее нижней губе. _Невероятно сочная._

– Дамы… вперед. 

Ее улыбка дрогнула, а его – стала шире. Новенькая. _Чудесно_. Яд сделает ее чрезвычайно сговорчивой, превратит в его игрушку на долгие часы, как ему и нужно. 

– Это просто легкий… стимулятор… для улучшения настроения, – промурлыкал он.

Она вытащила пробку, поднесла ее к носу и понюхала. Он ухмыльнулся, гадая, зачем ей это, – такая восхитительная конфетка, как она, вряд ли способна определить что-то по запаху. Но когда она снова перевела на него взгляд, у него перехватило дыхание: было в нем что-то…

– Аконит, – заявила она. – Листья, не цветы, – ядовиты, вызывают бессонницу. Болиголов – ядовит, может стать причиной кататонии. 

Снейп нахмурился еще больше.

– Рог дракона – волшебный катализатор, дорогой ингредиент… – она коротко покачала головой. – Если я не ошибаюсь, это стимулятор и галлюциноген. А также нейротоксин… Так что я, наверное, пас. И думаю, вы тоже, ради вашего же блага. 

Быстрым движением она выхватила палочку из-за спины и превратила бутылку в облачко сверкающей пыли, а затем сняла чары, и так едва скрывающие черты ее лица. _Как он сразу не понял? Это так чертовски очевидно – Грейнджер!_

Зарычав, он впечатал ее в дверь, сжав рукой горло, а она вскинула палочку вверх и ткнула ему в кадык. 

– Отпусти… меня, – с трудом проговорила она из-за давления его руки. 

– Чертова сука, ты путаешься у меня под ногами, – рявкнул он, сжимая сильнее. – Почему ты не займешься своей блядской жизнью, вместо того чтобы пытаться загадить мою?!

– Сейчас же… иначе я проткну тебе глотку, – прохрипела она, едва сумев выговорить слова из-за его сжимающихся пальцев. Ее лицо покраснело, а глаза выпучились. 

Он еще раз надавил, прежде чем отпрянуть. Гермиона упала на колени, задыхаясь и хрипя в попытках вздохнуть. Запустив обе руки в волосы, Снейп принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, а его лицо исказилось в агонии.

– Уйди. Сейчас же! – выкрикнул он. 

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Гермиона схватилась за горло, рывком открыла дверь и выбежала в темноту.


	8. Ненасытность и безвкусица

Гермиона изучала темно-фиолетовые следы на коже в зеркале своей спальни. Прошло уже три дня, а ее шея все еще выглядела так, будто ее только что пытались задушить. Она повертела головой туда-сюда, и шея отозвалась болью. Любое напоминание о том ужасном вечере снова заставляло ярость вскипать внутри нее. И эта ярость лишь отчасти была направлена на человека, причинившего ей боль по столь незначительной причине. В основном она была направлена на нее саму. Он недвусмысленно предупреждал ее держаться подальше, но она все равно упрямо влезла не в свое дело и сделала то, на что – она знала – он заведомо отреагирует плохо.

Несмотря на попытки убедить себя, что ее действиями руководило одно лишь беспокойство, теперь Гермиона признала, что это не так. Она хотела быть нужной, быть той, кем Снейп считал ее, когда сжимал ее руку в своих окровавленных ладонях, прежде чем потерять сознание. Тогда он отчаянно нуждался в ней. И по какой-то причине она вообразила, что это может случиться снова.

Но не случилось. Он чуть не убил ее. И если бы она не учуяла запах того, что льстивый бармен попытался подлить ей в вино, возможно, Снейп сделал бы что-то еще. Она и так была слишком близка к тому, чтобы стать его очередным трофеем. И всякий раз вспоминая тот момент, когда он прижал ее к двери и вторгся языком в рот, она чувствовала, как бурлящая ярость внутри против ее воли медленно и необъяснимо превращалась в извивающийся клубок похоти. Гермиону бесконечно расстраивало предательство собственного тела. Она не была порочной. Но у нее не было секса слишком долго. Это мог быть кто угодно: Снейп просто оказался тем, кто чуть было не прервал долгое затишье. Правда, в итоге все обернулось чертовски несексуально. 

Недовольство кипело в ней отчасти еще и потому, что ситуация никак не разрешилась. Он сказался больным с того самого дня, и у нее не было возможности оценить, как это отразилось на нем. Раскаивается ли он? Он, конечно, выглядел расстроенным, когда она уходила, но сложно было сказать, вызвано это жалостью к себе или же отвращением. Во всяком случае, она заслуживала извинений. И имела право злиться. Возможно, у нее даже были основания выдвинуть какие-то обвинения против него. Но в глубине души она знала, на что идет, пробираясь в логово тигра. Она еще утром того же дня столкнулась с его бешеной злостью, так что ей было известно его умонастроение. И все же она пошла на это, доведя его до точки кипения. Она не могла отрицать, что ее мучило чувство вины и тревога, ведь, возможно, она сделала еще хуже своими попытками поиграть в героя – Бесстрашную Гермиону, спасительницу всех и вся. 

Вздохнув, она спрятала синяки на шее магией, а затем и порезы на коленях, оставшиеся от осколков стекла. К сожалению, ей придется еще и отказаться от утреннего кофе. У нее не было абсолютно никакого желания встречаться с ним даже на нейтральной территории кафе: какая-то ее часть беспокоилась, что он все еще может быть одержим жаждой крови и попытается снова прикончить ее за попытку «загадить его жизнь». Также была вероятность того, что Снейп мог окончательно слететь с катушек, и она его больше никогда не увидит – эта перспектива в равной мере вызывала у нее чувство облегчения и страх. 

Поэтому, когда она, подойдя к двери его кабинета, увидела, что она открыта, то немного воспрянула духом. По крайней мере, он не умер. Но переведя взгляд на сгорбленную фигуру за столом, Гермиона вздрогнула от удивления. Он выглядел кошмарно. 

Лицо было бледным и осунувшимся, глаза покрасневшими, а волосы еще более сальными, чем когда-либо: он походил на человека, всю жизнь проведшего в запое. И, без сомнения, так оно и было. Гермиона поняла, что простояла там несколько секунд, в шоке глядя на него, но Снейп даже не поднял взгляд. Либо он намеренно игнорировал ее, либо витал где-то в своих мыслях.

Гермиона хотела сказать что-то, но не нашла подходящих слов, которые охватили бы всю глубину произошедшего между ними. Поэтому она прошла дальше и, бросив пальто и сумку на пол в своем кабинете, опустилась в кресло. Она не привыкла ощущать себя растерянной. Она всегда была решительной и ненавидела сидеть сложа руки, но вот теперь сидит здесь, скованная неуверенностью. 

Гермиона знала, что, если не скажет хоть что-то, то напряжение из-за того, что она находится рядом со Снейпом, раздавит ее. Ей нужно было точно знать, как теперь взаимодействовать с ним. _Нужно ли им как-то по-новому организовать совместную работу? Может, кому-то из них придется уволиться?_ Сердце колотилось, когда она встала. А затем упала обратно в кресло. 

У его двери стояла Кэти Белл.

– Вы просили зайти? – услышала Гермиона ее голос.

Последовала долгая пауза.

– Входи. Закрой дверь, – четко скомандовал Снейп.

Кэти сделала, как было велено: исчезла в его кабинете, закрыв за собой дверь. И ярость Гермионы вернулась, сопровождаемая жаждой мести.

***  
– Где вы были? – Кэти уверенно приблизилась к нему.

_Где я только не был._ Снейп усмехнулся и потер переносицу. Он не спал три дня. Мир потерял для него смысл. Он даже не мог вспомнить, почему решил прийти сюда, и вот он здесь, уставший, с похмелья и на грани безумия. 

– Профессор?

– Сядь ко мне на колени, – приказал он. Повернувшись в кресле, он подождал, пока она подтянет узкую юбку и заберется на него. Проведя руками по ее ягодицам, он закрыл глаза. За последние три дня он перещупал столько мягких сисек и задниц, что уже не знал, что есть что. Но тепло ее кожи и тяжесть тела на его коленях успокаивали его. 

– Я беспокоилась о вас, – пробормотала она ему на ухо. 

Он снова усмехнулся. _Беспокоилась?_ Его главным беспокойством сейчас было, как оплатить ту попойку, которую он надеялся не пережить. Проклятый обмен веществ. Он выпил столько яда, сколько было бы достаточно, чтобы убить большинство людей дважды. Но в конце концов, не зря же он Снейп. Его отец гордился бы им… _Его… чертов… отец…_

Северус поморщился, впиваясь пальцами в ее плоть. _Разве ему не достаточно? Мало он потакал желаниям за свою жизнь?_ Кажется, мало. Он склонил голову и коснулся губами тела Кэти там, где заканчивалось декольте. Скользнув языком, он попробовал ее на вкус – свежую, чистую. Не то что те потные, пахнущие мускусом тела, которые он вкушал час за часом до боли в челюсти и языке.

Каждое из них, до единого, слились в одно аморфное существо – зверя со множеством спин*(1), на которых он ездил всеми возможными способами. В его памяти смешались в единое размытое пятно их кожа, отверстия, толчки в них, стоны – все тела, кроме самого первого. Того, с которого началась эта гребаная самоубийственная миссия. А он ведь едва прикоснулся к ней – ну может, чуть больше, чем просто поцеловал у двери. И с того момента он безуспешно пытался удалить ее из памяти как гнойный нарыв, но она все еще была там, и он до сих пор ощущал ее присутствие: она наблюдала за ним и ждала, чтобы все испоганить. 

Они ожидали большего. Всегда. Им вечно было его недостаточно. Каждый из них хотел, чтобы он был чем-то большим, чтобы отдавал больше. Но ему, блять, больше нечего было отдать. И именно тогда, когда ему показалось, что он сумел сбросить с себя оковы чужих ожиданий, освободиться от удушливого груза ответственности, кто-то снова закручивает гайки, лишая его свободы, пытаясь вернуть все назад и снова сделать так, чтобы ему не было все равно. Он, блять, больше не может быть ответственным! _Неужели им неясно?_ Ответственность была тем, что, в первую очередь, затянуло его в пучину. Вот почему, отвергая прошлую жизнь, он решил, что лучше уж он умрет на вершине мира, чем сдохнет в сточной канаве, пытаясь искупить то многочисленное зло, которое он не совершал и которое вообще неспособен искупить один человек.

Он бы швырнул им всем в лицо их осуждение и неодобрение и дал бы отличный повод испытать такое отвращение, чтобы они согнулись под его весом. И она была среди них, ненавидящих его. Он чувствовал ее. Но если дать ей достаточно причин, она выйдет за рамки своей ненависти и вообще откажется от него. Вот что ему нужно. 

Кэти Белл извивалась на его бедрах, потираясь о набухающий член. После нескольких дней его отсутствия она явно жаждала получить хоть немного удовлетворения. Но у него были другие планы.

– Отсоси мне, – приказал он.

Не помедлив ни секунды, она соскользнула с его коленей и потянулась, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. _Такая послушная_. Пока она торопливо доставала его член, он медленно выдвинул свой стул из-за стола. Он сделал это настолько плавно, а Кэти была так поглощена своим занятием, что ничего не заметила. И когда она наконец нетерпеливо взяла член в руки, лихорадочно поглаживая, Снейп уже был на месте.

– Не спеши, – пробормотал он, раздвигая и расслабляя ноги. – Хорошая девочка. 

Она многообещающе улыбнулась ему и опустилась на колени между его бедрами. Она всегда так жаждала угодить ему. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его кончить, но не более того. И теперь он смотрел, как она открыла рот, скользнула по нему похотливым взглядом и лизнула налитую головку. Праздный мозг Снейпа тут же подкинул воспоминание о том, в скольких отверстиях его член побывал за последние три дня. Пара быстро наложенных Очищающих заклинаний гарантировали физическую чистоту, и ему хватило ума выпить несколько зелий, чтобы уберечься от болезней, но даже ему было уже тошно смотреть, как его член исчезает в еще одной неразборчивой дырке. Ощущение, однако, было достаточно приятным. А конечная цель этого действа должна была сделать его полностью удовлетворительным. 

Губы Кэти натянулись, пытаясь подстроиться под объем, она начала насаживаться на него, и тогда Снейп поднял руку и разжал пальцы, заставив жалюзи открыться при помощи невербального заклинания.

Сначала Гермиона ничего не заметила. Она работала над последней выборкой полевых данных, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться, несмотря на мысли о том, что, скорее всего, происходило в нескольких метрах от нее. Наконец ее внимание привлекло какое-то ритмичное мельтешение на периферии взгляда, и она резко подняла голову и увидела то, от чего у нее перехватило дыхание.

Воображать это одно, но вот увидеть во плоти было чем-то совершенно другим. Кэти обхватила рукой член Снейпа, придерживая и вбирая его в рот. Она источала воодушевление, и Гермиона предпочла бы, чтобы это было не так. Это была не та ситуация, в которой она хотела бы видеть Кэти – вот так просто наслаждающуюся его членом. А он сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, положив руки на подлокотники и просто наблюдая. _Это случайность?_ Гермиона гадала, знают ли они, что она их видит. Но затем Снейп наклонился, запустил пальцы в длинные темные волосы Кэти и намотал их на кулак, выставляя напоказ то, как его грязный член толкается в ее рот еще глубже. _Он сделал это намеренно?_ Абсолютно. С холодным безразличием он повернул голову и посмотрел на Гермиону.

Его полузакрытые покрасневшие глаза почти демонически сверкали на призрачно-бледном лице. Ноздри раздувались, голова откинулась назад, а губы приоткрылись в знак явного удовольствия от действий Кэти. Несмотря на свое изумление, Гермиона точно знала, что он делает: пытается досадить ей. Без сомнения, этот ребяческий акт неповиновения был расплатой.

Держа Кэти за волосы, он сильнее насадил ее на себя, и Гермиона видела, как она отчаянно пытается принять этот вызов. Это было отвратительно. Он отвратителен.

Гермиона была уверена, что он хочет напугать ее – шокировать настолько, чтобы заставить сдаться. Может быть, иногда она и казалась слишком приличной, но на самом деле ее не так-то просто шокировать. Она видела достаточно за свою жизнь. И то, что она не ведет себя как развратная дрянь, не значит, что она наивна. Придурок! Он не единственный, кто пережил войну. 

Отодвинув кресло, Гермиона встала и подошла к окну. Экстаз на его лице растаял, когда он увидел, как она медленно приближается. Он сощурил глаза, словно настороженный зверь. Она продолжала надвигаться, не отрывая от него взгляд, пока не оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от стекла. Ничего не подозревающая Кэти продолжала сосать и дрочить ему с полной отдачей. И когда он попытался добить Гермиону последней усмешкой, она провела пальцами по шее и сняла чары, открывая темно-фиолетовые следы в форме длинных пальцев. 

Лицо Снейпа вытянулось, и он отстранил Кэти. Последним, что увидела Гермиона, была вспышка боли в его глазах, после чего он бросил заклинание в жалюзи, которые закрылись, громыхнув по стеклу. 

__________________________________________________________________________  
* Зверь со множеством спин – аллюзия на эвфемизм «зверь с двумя спинами» (англ. the beast with two backs), обозначающий половой акт и использованный Уильямом Шекспиром в пьесе «Отелло». Шекспир, в свою очередь, позаимствовал эту фразу (фр. la beste à deux doz) из романа «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль» Франсуа Рабле, переведя её на английский.


	9. Упадок и непотребство

Они сидели так далеко друг от друга, насколько это физически было возможно в кабинете Парсонса. Ноги Снейпа практически прижимались к стене из-за его попыток повернуться спиной к Гермионе. Она сосредоточенно рассматривала чистую страницу своего блокнота, чтобы не обращать на него внимания. Парсонс опаздывал.

Несмотря на то, что с момента, как Снейп закрыл жалюзи, а Гермиона затем хлопнула своей дверью, прошли целые выходные, напряжение не спало ни на йоту. Оба жаждали поскорее закончить встречу, чтобы вернуться к делу – снова молчаливо ненавидеть друг друга, сидя в своих уютных кабинетах. 

Снейп шумно выдохнул, и Гермиона заставила себя не смотреть, решив ни в коем случае не признавать сам факт его существования. Листая страницы, она сделала вид, будто ищет что-то. _Интересно, Парсонс специально заставляет их ждать?_ Он прекрасно знал, что они не ладят, особенно после того, как застал их со Снейпом, когда тот требовал у нее «убраться нахуй» из его кабинета. Гермиона не была любимицей Парсонса из-за ее высказываний после инцидента с троллем и последующих циничных комментариев по поводу успешно завершенного расследования, когда тот вышел сухим из воды. Она скрестила ноги и отвернулась от темной фигуры, маячившей в уголке глаза. Если Парсонс хотел вот так наказать ее, он более чем преуспел. В присутствии Снейпа она едва могла дышать, не желая давать ему повод напасть.

– Как здорово, что вы оба здесь! – Парсонс ворвался в кабинет, потрясая вторым подбородком.

Никто ему не ответил.

Он втиснул свою тучную фигуру за стол и сел, откашлявшись и с воодушевлением хлопнув ладонями. 

– Итак… вам обоим, наверно, интересно, зачем я позвал вас на встречу?

Гермиона все еще не знала, что ответить. В конце концов, это был риторический вопрос. Парсонс всегда был пустословом.

– Что ж… у меня для вас есть интересное предложение, – его поросячьи глазки стрельнули по ним, а толстые губы скривились в самодовольной усмешке. 

Гермиона ответила ему взглядом, в котором сквозило опасение.

– Насколько я знаю, вы оба весьма продвинулись в своих расследования, и между ними могут быть некоторые… совпадения.

Ответом ему была опять тишина. Гермиона закусила губу. Нога Снейпа дернулась.

– Итак… я предлагаю сотрудничество, – Парсонс качнулся на стуле и добродушно подмигнул. – Возможность работать вместе. Наладить контакт друг с другом.

– Что за сотрудничество? – спросила Гермиона ровным голосом, почти подняв глаза на Снейпа, но вовремя отвернувшись.

– Я думал о чем-то типа… научной командировки, – Парсонс склонил голову. – Да. Нам нужно, чтобы вы лично провели расследование на месте. Я считаю, что поступающие к нам данные, по меньшей мере, неоднозначны. Уверен, что два ярких, талантливых ума вместе смогут разобраться, что происходит.

Снейп издал странный сдавленный звук и прочистил горло.

– При всем уважении, мистер Парсонс, не представляю, как мы сможем улучшить данные, собранные квалифицированными специалистами по полевым исследованиям. 

– О, ерунда, – Парсонс махнул ему пухлой рукой. – Там что-то происходит. Вам это известно, и мне это известно. У вас обоих достаточно знаний и опыта, чтобы найти доказательства, необходимые для решения этой проблемы.

– И под «этой проблемой», полагаю, вы подразумеваете возможность восстания темных тварей? – от изумления Гермиона повысила голос. – Вы хотите, чтобы мы вдвоем отправились к существам, численность которых нам неизвестна и которые, возможно, собираются устроить самый крупный бунт со времен Волдеморта?

– Именно, – Парсонс поднял на нее глаза.

– А кто будет сопровождать нас – для защиты?

Парсонс усмехнулся, и его кустистые брови удивленно взлетели вверх.

– Всего лишь один из самых могущественных волшебников в мире! – он кивнул в сторону Снейпа. – Человек, который в одиночку победил тролля. Если это не защита, то я не знаю, что это!

– Простите, но это не добавляет мне оптимизма, – пробормотала Гермиона куда-то в свой блокнот, чувствуя отвращение. Взгляд Снейпа опалил ее жаром, но она проигнорировала его.

– Значит, решено! – Парсонс встал, будто разговор был окончен.

– Когда состоится эта командировка? – голос Снейпа был низким и напряженным.

– Вам понадобится пара дней на подготовку, не больше, – Парсонс вылез из-за стола и встал между ними. – Снаряжение есть на складе, просто возьмите, что вам нужно. 

– Снаряжение? – Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Да, палатки, спальные мешки и все такое. Думаю, там даже должна быть походная горелка.

Челюсть Снейпа судорожно сжалась.

– И как долго, по-вашему, продлится эта командировка?

– О, думаю, по меньшей мере, неделю или две, – Парсонс направился к двери.

– Неделю или две?! – хором воскликнули Снейп и Гермиона, вскакивая с мест. 

Парсонс обернулся, и на его одутловатом лице было написано недоумение. 

– Вы оба должны выполнять свои обязанности, работая в Министерстве, не так ли? – он пристально посмотрел на них, и его брови над малюсенькими глазками нахмурились, словно два пушистых слизняка, выражая крайнее неудовольствие.

– Да, мистер Парсонс, – пробормотала Гермиона. Снейп просто хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.

Парсонс некоторое время изучал их, а затем уже спокойнее добавил:

– Очень на это надеюсь. Мне бы не хотелось думать, что я переоценил… вашу пригодность… для этой работы.

Когда Парсонс повернулся и вразвалочку вышел, Гермиона почувствовала, как воздух вокруг нее сгущается, и она едва может вздохнуть. Наконец она подняла глаза на Снейпа. И если бы взглядом можно было убивать, они оба уже рухнули бы на пол кабинета Парсонса, подумала она. Вместо этого она просто развернулась на каблуках и стремительно вышла, оставив его кипеть. Она даст ему день, чтобы уволиться. Если не уйдет он, уйдет она.

***  
– Не понимаю, – Джинни вытянула ногу и запрокинула ее на спинку дивана, где лежала, наблюдая за Гермионой, мечущейся по кухоньке как пинбольный*(1) мячик.

– Тут нечего понимать, – фыркнула Гермиона, запихивая в сумку лук и картошку, а затем кинулась обратно в кладовку.

– Так он собирается уволиться? – Джинни бросила в рот горсть арахиса.

– Нет.

– А ты?

– Очевидно, что нет, иначе я не собирала бы вещи.

Джинни пожала плечами и сделала глоток вина.

– Так что ты собираешься делать?

Гермиона запихнула в сумку несколько консервных банок и возбужденно уперла руку в бедро. 

– Я собираюсь отморозить себе задницу, скитаясь по унылым болотам Шотландии и пытаясь избежать нападения темных тварей, самым страшным из которых является мой попутчик, которого мне придется постоянно держать на прицеле волшебной палочки, чтобы в случае чего оторвать ему яйца.

– Значит, «разобраться в нем» не вышло? – Джинни села, подтянув колени к груди.

– Нет, Джинни, – отрезала Гермиона. – Боюсь, что не смогу привить ему человечность ради твоих будущих счастливых потрахушек. Он животное. 

– М-м-м, это точно, – пробормотала Джинни. 

– И не в хорошем смысле слова, – бросила Гермиона через плечо, доставая из ящика столовые приборы.

– Тогда ты, наверное, не захочешь получить подарок, который я тебе принесла, – Джинни сделала еще один глоток вина.

– Это зависит… – Гермиона схватила миску и тарелку из верхнего шкафа.

– От?

– От того, что это за подарок: если это зелье, вызывающее импотенцию, то оно очень пригодится одному человеку, у которого нет ни грамма самоконтроля. 

– Вообще-то, – Джинни подняла бровь, – ты удивительно близка к истине.

Гермиона схватила свой бокал с вином и на пути в гостиную двумя большими глотками осушила половину.

– Так что это?

Джинни закусила губу, разглядывая раскрасневшиеся щеки и растрепанные волосы подруги.

– Не уверена, что хочу тебе говорить, когда ты в таком настроении.

Гермиона плюхнулась на диван рядом с ней и вытерла вино, плеснувшее ей на колени.

– Если это поможет мне выжить, я хочу знать, что это.

– Я так думала… но теперь я уже не уверена.

Гермиона повернулась лицом к Джинни.

– Выкладывай. Я уезжаю завтра.

Джинни помолчала, явно все еще сомневаясь, но потом поставила стакан на кофейный столик и потянулась за сумкой. Покопавшись внутри, она вытащила маленькую синюю бутылочку и протянула ее Гермионе.

– Так это все-таки зелье для импотенции? – Гермиона поднесла бутылку к свету и медленно покрутила.

– М-м-м... не совсем. Это больше похоже на Амортенцию.

Гермиона нахмурилась. 

– Ты хочешь дать Снейпу любовное зелье?

– Это не для него, – тихо ответила Джинни. Несколько секунд Гермиона осознавала сказанное. А затем взорвалась.

– Нет! – воскликнула она, бросая бутылочку на диван. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я влюбилась?! В этого ублюдка?!

– Это не любовное зелье, Гермиона. Это зелье Эймори, вызывающее похоть.

– Похоть? Еще лучше! Ты хочешь, чтобы я захотела самого неразборчивого мудака на планете? Который переспал с половиной лондонских женщин?

Джинни вздохнула. 

– Я же говорила, сейчас не самое подходящее время давать его тебе.

– А когда будет подходящее время? Когда для меня настанет идеальное время переспать с самым мерзким и развратным человеком, с каким я когда-либо имела несчастье общаться?

– Сделаем вид, что я тебе его не давала, – Джинни забрала бутылочку. – Я лучше пойду.

– Нет. Ответь мне, – Гермиона схватила Джинни за запястье. – Для чего оно на самом деле?

Джинни поджала губы и отбросила упавшие на глаза волосы. 

– Если хочешь знать, мы решили, что это лучший способ тебе разобраться в нем… И ему в тебе. 

– Подожди минутку, – пальцы Гермионы сжались еще крепче. – Кто это мы?

– Отпусти меня, – вздохнула Джинни.

Гермиона стиснула зубы: она не хотела, чтобы подруга ушла, не ответив на ее вопросы.

– Миона.

Та неохотно выпустила ее запястье, отбросив его с раздражением.

Джинни схватила Гермиону за руку, сжав ее обеими ладонями. 

– Не надо меня ненавидеть, Миона. Пожалуйста.

Гермиона вздохнула. 

– Если бы я хотела возненавидеть тебя, то сделала бы это уже давно.

Джинни слегка улыбнулась, но вдруг стала серьезной. 

– Он мудак – это бесспорно. Но когда я была с ним, у меня появилось ощущение, что он действительно облажался.

– Серьезно, – устало простонала Гермиона. – Мы уже обсуждали это.

– И я подумала… – продолжила Джинни, – ему нужно, чтобы кто-то его любил. Кто-то жесткий… и властный, чтобы он не смел больше шляться по бабам.

У Гермионы отвисла челюсть, но Джинни успела отскочить, прежде чем та снова взорвалась.

– Гермионы, это ты! Ты смогла бы удержать его на верном пути.

– И зачем мне это нужно? – скептически спросила она.

– Затем, что… затем, что… Просто я не знаю никого, кто был бы достаточно умен для тебя, – Джинни раздраженно вскинула руку.

Гермиона растерянно нахмурилась.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Миона, – вздохнула Джинни. – У тебя нет секса, потому что ты считаешь их слишком глупыми, чтобы с ними возиться.

– Я такого не говорила! – Гермиона вырвала свою руку из хватки Джинни.

– Вообще-то говорила, – Джинни скрестила руки на груди. – И не раз.

Гермиона засопела. К сожалению, она помнила, что и впрямь говорила это. И это было отчасти правдой, хоть и делало ее похожей на унылую ханжу. Которой она не являлась. У нее просто были… свои стандарты.

– Но ты же сама сказала, что хочешь потрахаться с ним снова, поэтому я должна «разобраться в нем», – Гермиона подозрительно сощурилась.

– Интересно, почему? – воскликнула Джинни. – Если бы я сказала, что вы идеально подходите друг другу, как ты бы это восприняла?

Гермиона потерла глаза пальцами: от разговоров о нем у нее начала болеть голова.

– Ты так и не сказала мне, что значит «мы».

– Ох, – Джинни отвела взгляд. – Мы это я… и… Драко.

– Что?! – Гермиона подпрыгнула. – Драко Малфой?

– А ты знаешь какого-то другого? Это не слишком распространенное имя, – огрызнулась Джинни, уставшая от вспышек гнева подруги.

– И зачем вмешивать во все это Драко?

– Потому что он один из лучших зельеваров, которых я знаю, – заявила Джинни. – И у нас есть… общие интересы.

– Джинни! Как ты могла! – Гермиона взялась рукой за лоб и начала ходить туда-сюда. 

– Миона, я не хочу больше это обсуждать, – раздраженно ответила Джинни. – Что я делаю со своей личной жизнью – мое дело. Я просто была рада, что Драко согласился сварить зелье Эймори, используя… ну ты понимаешь… материал Снейпа, так что…

– Подожди-ка минутку, черт тебя побери! – прорычала Гермиона, поворачиваясь к ней. – Что ты сказала? Используя какой такой материал Снейпа?

Джинни бросила на нее сердитый взгляд.

– Его сперму. Ясно?

– Не хочу знать, откуда она у тебя, – усмехнулась Гермиона.

– Неважно… так или иначе, зелье было сделано с добрыми намерениями.

– С добрыми, мать их, намерениями? Драко Малфой? Не смеши меня, – издевательски улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Ну, может, намерения Драко были слегка эгоистичными, – признала Джинни. – Его достало, что Снейп трахает всех, кто ему нравится. Он мечтает убрать его со сцены.

– Разве ему мало девок, которые вечно ошиваются вокруг него?

Джинни вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, на кого намекает Гермиона.

– Все, я ухожу, – она схватила сумку. – С меня хватит этого дерьма.

– Значит нас таких двое, – отрезала Гермиона. – Я просто не понимаю, с чего ты взяла, что мне вообще нужен мужчина. Не говоря уже о таком, как Снейп.

– Потому что, моя дорогая подруга, – Джинни серьезно посмотрела на нее с неподдельным беспокойством на лице, – тебе срочно нужно вволю потрахаться.

После чего она направилась к двери.

– Знаю, ты не веришь мне, но я правда надеюсь, что эта ваша поездка сработает. 

Прежде чем Гермиона успела спросить, что она имеет в виду под словом "сработает", Джинни исчезла за дверью.

***  
Пока Северус плелся к воротам Хогвартса, ему казалось, что к ногам привязаны неподъемные гири. За последние годы он неоднократно возвращался в школу в качестве учителя и гостя. Но на этот раз его вызвал сам Дамблдор. В прошлом ему удавалось избегать бывшего директора и его пронзительного испытующего взгляда. И Дамблдор не вмешивался, давая ему полную свободу, хотя, без сомнения, был в курсе сложившейся ситуации. Однако на этот раз он вторгся в его жизнь, и это пробудило слишком много воспоминаний, которые мог вызвать только Дамблдор и от которых на сердце поселилась тяжесть. 

Со своего первого прибытия в школу, еще будучи тощим пареньком из Коукворта, он почитал Дамблдора как наставника. И даже когда Снейп стал самым пугающим профессором школы – после того, как сменил свою неуверенность на авторитарность и избавился от акцента, чтобы тот не напоминал о прошлом, – даже тогда Дамблдор имел для него значение и прекрасно знал об этом. 

Минерва встретила его у ворот.

– Северус, рада тебя видеть, – докатился до него ее неукротимый шотландский акцент. В ее голосе звучала легкая обеспокоенность, но за ней скрывалось нечто большее. Ее тревожило такое нервозное состояние бывшего коллеги, и это было очевидно даже Снейпу.

– Минерва, – Северус сухо кивнул. – Полагаю, у тебя все хорошо?

– Да, а у тебя?

– Думаю, вполне, – вздохнул он. – Так в чем же дело? У меня много работы, и я не могу позволить себе задержаться здесь дольше, чем необходимо.

Минерва, как и всегда, когда дело касалось Дамблдора, ожидала от Северуса обычных колкостей, но он, скорее, был измученным и покорным, чем раздраженным. Она постаралась говорить спокойно:

– Дамблдор лишь просил меня встретить тебя. Остальное будет между вами. 

– Прекрасно, – пробормотал Северус. – Тогда давай покончим с этим.

Ведя Северуса по коридорам, Минерва заметила, что он больше не шагает так целеустремленно, как раньше, и ей пришлось замедлить шаг, чтобы подстроиться под его усталую походку. Она знала, что ему не по душе вернуться в то место, с которым его связывали суровые и безжалостные воспоминания. В этих стенах над Северусом то издевались, то пренебрегали им, затем недооценивали его, боялись и, в конечном счете, осуждали весь тот год, когда он был директором при Темном Лорде. Она не могла представить себе, как он вообще может выносить это место. 

– Интересно, почему в этом случае ты сочла нужным сопровождать меня? Мне не доверяют? – голос Снейпа трепетал, как мантия, которая была на нем, а его баритон стал заметно мягче.

– Конечно, нет, Северус. Это обычная вежливость. 

– Я знаю, она была здесь, – продолжил он еще тише. – Подозреваю, что именно ты рассказала ей о моей… деятельности.

Минерва остановилась и повернулась к нему.

– Если ты о мисс Грейнджер, то так и говори, – спокойно ответила она, сверкнув зелеными глазами. – Да, она была здесь. Она спрашивала о тебе, и я отвечала на ее вопросы… правду.

– Ты не имела права, – процедил он, сверкая глазами в ответ с не меньшей интенсивностью, – потворствовать ее вмешательству.

– Вмешательству? – она быстро огляделась и понизила голос. – На самом деле, это было беспокойство. Ты, наверно, удивишься, что есть еще те, кому небезразлично, что случится с тобой, даже если тебе самому все равно.

Снейп усмехнулся.

– Ей есть дело только до себя самой. Маленькие победы подпитывают ее огромное эго. 

– И поэтому она так сильно тревожилась, когда тролль чуть было не покалечил тебя?

– Тревожилась? – усмехнулся он. – Если она так тревожилась, то где же она была? Пряталась со всеми остальными?

– Она была там. С тобой. И все время держала тебя за руку, – хрипло ответила Минерва напряженным из-за эмоций голосом.

Северус нахмурился.

– Нет, это была… – он вдруг умолк.

Минерва склонилась, пристально глядя на него. 

– Да, похоже, ты скорее поверишь в невозможное, чем в правду, которая прямо перед тобой.

Северус отвел взгляд. Он явно был потрясен. 

– И уверяю, мой мальчик, если бы я была на месте мисс Грейнджер в тот вечер, когда ты чуть не задушил ее, ты больше не смог бы продолжать свои безнравственные выходки, – она обхватила его руку морщинистой ладонью. – Она хорошая девушка. И как бы сильно я ни любила тебя, Северус, если с ней что-нибудь случится в этой поездке, я спрошу с тебя лично.

Слегка сжав его руку, она повернулась и спешно удалилась.

***  
В голове Северуса кружился вихрь слов и образов. Невозможно было отличить реальность от вымысла, порождающего самые яркие его сны, после которых он просыпался мокрым от пота и слез. Дамблдор был последним человеком, которого он хотел бы видеть сейчас, но все же его нельзя было и дальше избегать. Повернув дверную ручку, он вошел в его кабинет, тяжело ступая.

– Северус, – голос Альбуса звучал мягко, но в нем чувствовалась тяжесть прожитых лет. – Рад, что ты смог прийти. 

Северус был не в силах ответить. Вместо этого он подошел к креслу Минервы и сел, зажав руки между коленями.

– Как твои дела? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Ты за этим меня сюда позвал? Обменяться любезностями? – пробормотал Снейп, опустив взгляд.

– В некотором смысле, да, – мягко ответил Альбус. – Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

– Как мне повезло, что обо мне все так беспокоятся, – с горечью процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

– И впрямь, наверное, уже поздно. Не могу выразить, как я сожалею…

– Довольно! – прошипел Снейп. – Я пришел сюда не ради отпущения твоих грехов. И не для того, чтобы выслушивать оправдания…

– Нет, никаких оправданий, Северус, – голос Дамблдора был тихим, успокаивающим. – Но возможно, я задолжал тебе извинение за все, что произошло между нами…

Северус резко вскинул голову, его глаза были наполнены болью.

– …включает ли твое извинение тот день, когда Поттер и Блэк устроили так, чтобы Люпин мог растерзать меня под Гремучей Ивой? Когда этот гребаный волк чуть не разодрал меня до смерти, и я две недели проторчал в больничном крыле? Когда ты всего лишь пожурил их за содеянное, а мне сказал… нет, _приказал_… молчать об этом? Твои драгоценные Мародеры. Ты _защищал_ их. Ты _ценил_ их. А что я? Просто отребье из бедного промышленного городка. _Северус переживет. Северус будет молчать_… _хороший_ мальчик, наш _прекрасный мальчик для битья_…

Глаза Дамблдора наполнились слезами. Он покачал головой и опустил взгляд. Так много боли от того, что случилось более тридцати лет назад. И у него было чувство, что это лишь верхушка айсберга, лишь одна ниточка, вытянутая из клубка страданий, в котором запуталась измученная душа Снейпа. 

– Мой дорогой мальчик, – медленно начал Дамблдор. – Пожалуйста, скажи, чем я могу помочь тебе? Ты страдаешь. Это очевидно. Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь?

– Слишком поздно, – сдавленно прохрипел Снейп после своей вспышки. – Что бы ни произошло между нами… это произошло. И это нельзя отменить. Теперь я сам делаю выбор и принимаю решения. Никто не властен надо мной. Больше нет.

– Но, Северус, пожалуйста, подумай хорошенько. Вряд ли ты хозяин своей жизни. Не тогда, когда ты причиняешь себе столько вреда. Ты стал рабом собственных прихотей, собственного нездорового влечения...

– И что с того? – прорычал Северус. – По крайней мере, это МОЙ выбор. Ни твой, ни гребаных Мародеров, ни ублюдка Волдеморта… мой! Мой собственный!

– И какой же ценой? – тихо спросил Дамблдор.

Северус помолчал, дрожащей рукой проводя по волосам. 

– Я… я не знаю, – прошептал он скорее самому себе, чем портрету.

Он вспомнил о том, что сказала ему Минерва. О той лжи, которую он сам себе внушил. Очевидно, не только он расплачивался за все. Он втянул в процесс бессмысленного саморазрушения множество других людей.

_И впрямь, какой ценой?_

Он упал в бездну столь глубокую, из какой не видел выхода. Он утопал в грязи собственной могилы, которую сам же и вырыл себе. _Не Дамблдор. Не Мародеры. Не его родители. И даже не Темный Лорд._

_А он сам._

И он хотел выбраться. Чертовски сильно хотел. 

Но просто не мог понять _как_. 

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Пинбол – просто посмотрите фото по ссылке, уверена, все видели эту игру в фильмах https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB


	10. Совращение и просвещение

Холод охватил Гермиону, стоило ей покинуть точку трансгрессии. Ботинки скользили по рыхлой земле, и пришлось сделать несколько неуверенных шагов, прежде чем она смогла поднять глаза и осмотреться. Может, этот уголок Шотландии и был глухим, но вовсе не пустынным: пышные зеленые холмы тянулись насколько хватало глаз, исчезая среди далеких мрачных вершин горного хребта. Медленно повернувшись, она увидела скопления огромных серых валунов, нависших над ней, как часовые. Среди них темным неподвижным столбом выделялся один, и над ним слева клубился дымок.

У Гермионы упало сердце. Она надеялась прибыть раньше него: отыскать идеальную высокую точку обзора, откуда можно было бы наблюдать, как он пытается сориентироваться. К несчастью, теперь она вынуждена цепляться ногами за пучки мокрой травы и поскальзываться на тропинке. А также довериться ему в выборе точки для ориентирования: по факту самой высокой на склоне. Возможно, она тоже выбрала бы ее, ведь это лучшая позиция, чтобы обозревать окрестности, но раз это Снейп, а он тот еще ублюдок, то это явно уловка с его стороны, чтобы вывести ее из равновесия. 

К тому времени, как Гермиона добралась до него, пыхтя и выдыхая облачка пара, ей стало по-настоящему жарко. Он глубоко затягивался сигаретой, зажатой между большим и указательным пальцами, а его угольно-черные глаза оценивающе смотрели на нее.

Она стояла рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, и понимала, что ей абсолютно нечего сказать. Снейп тоже не делал попыток поприветствовать ее и просто выдыхал дым тонкими струйками, поэтому Гермиона отвернулась, неловко теребя лямки рюкзака, и оглядела окружающий пейзаж. Нигде не было видно ни дороги, ни даже тропинки. Но справа вдали мерцала река, извивающаяся среди холмов. 

Гермиона была полностью дезориентирована. В ее сумке лежала подробная карта, но она не хотела рыться и искать ее у него на глазах. Он, вероятно, точно знал, где они находятся, но она не собиралась спрашивать. Перед командировкой она получила от него единственное сообщение в виде записки, обнаруженной на столе, где его аккуратным почерком было указано время встречи и точка трансгрессии. 

Они даже не обсудили экипировку и, вероятно, взяли всего в двойном размере. Хотя его кожаная сумка, небрежно перекинутая через одно плечо, не казалась слишком забитой. Гермиона украдкой скользнула по нему взглядом: похоже, Снейп уменьшил все до размера атома, и среди его вещей мог быть и палаточный Тадж-Махал. На самом деле, она не представляла себе, что он может обходиться без комфорта, поэтому, скорее всего, взял с собой кучу всего. Наверняка там даже завалялась какая-нибудь пьяная похотливая шлюха. 

Он уже бесил ее, хоть она и знала, что подобные мысли не конструктивны. Гермиона надеялась, что в своих сшитых на заказ костюмах и полурасстегнутых рубашках он будет выглядеть и чувствовать себя здесь нелепо, но этого не случилось. На нем были выцветшие черные джинсы, которые, к сожалению, сидели на нем как вторая кожа, и черное шерстяное пальто с высоким воротником. Под ним виднелся серый шарф такой тонкой вязки, что ей захотелось коснуться его. Волосы Снейпа цвета воронова крыла растрепал легкий ветерок, но это лишь придало ему суровости, в отличие от его извечного образа гуляки. 

Наконец, когда неловкость достигла предела, Гермиона сдалась. 

– Вы знаете, куда идти?

Он бросил на нее пренебрежительный взгляд, одним движением заставил окурок исчезнуть и длинными уверенными шагами начал спускаться с холма. Гермиона закипела, последовав за ним обратно вниз: он мог бы избавить ее от этого чертового лишнего подъема. Засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто, Снейп свернул в ложбину у подножия и направился к далекой реке. Хотя нигде не было видно четких тропинок, имелись хорошо протоптанные звериные тропы, и он вел их по одной из них.

Гермиона пристроилась сзади и с облегчением обнаружила, что он задал удобный темп, который она легко могла выдерживать. Она даже смогла бы идти рядом, если бы хотела поговорить, но она не хотела. Отказ от какого-либо общения, вероятно, осложнит командировку, но, с учетом их омраченного прошлого, единственным ее итогом наверняка будет пустой отчет Парсонсу о том, что они ничего не обнаружили. 

Плетясь вперед, Гермиона сосредоточила взгляд на его черных ботинках на толстой подошве, но затем скользнула глазами вверх и поймала себя на том, что пялится на раскачивающиеся формы его обтянутых джинсами ягодиц. И тут же разозлилась на себя. Меньше всего ей хотелось глазеть на него, на какую бы то ни было его часть, хотя она уже не раз ловила себя на мысли, что восхищается его «частями».

Наверно, она и впрямь испорченная. Этот ублюдок пытался ее унизить, запугать и, в конце концов, задушить. Рядом с ним ни на секунду нельзя терять бдительность, и идти прямо за его гипнотической задницей было не очень хорошей идеей. Если бы только она знала, куда они направляются, то могла бы пойти впереди. Но тогда он смог бы смотреть на ее задницу. Нет, это еще хуже. По крайней мере, она хоть немного владеет собой. Он же совершенно неуправляемый. Ну или его член совершенно неуправляемый. Снова бесполезные мысли, Миона.

Вздохнув, Гермиона подняла голову, чтобы рассмотреть окрестности. Это действительно было потрясающе. И конечно, сразу напомнило ей о годах, проведенных в Хогвартсе. Свежий воздух, низкое серое небо и яркая зелень наполнили ее ностальгией, которую она не ощущала уже много лет. Следовало ценить возможность выбраться из Лондона, даже если человек рядом с ней является последним на земле, с кем она хотела бы разделить это событие. 

Некоторое время они продолжали петлять вдоль подножия холмов, пока, наконец, не вышли на ровную местность, где Снейп внезапно остановился. Он нахмурился, рассматривая то, что казалось небольшим камнем, расположенным в центре травянистого луга. Он осторожно приблизился, глядя в небо во все стороны. Гермиона понятия не имела, что он ищет.

Подойдя, она поняла, что это не камень, а мертвая овца, лежащая на боку. Им не встречались никакие другие животные, и обнаружить здесь это тело казалось странным, но, вероятно, поблизости были фермы, с которых она могла сбежать, или этот большой равнинный участок мог оказаться пастбищем. 

Несмотря на отсутствие явных признаков повреждений на теле, Снейп продолжал хмуриться.

– Что там?

– Овца, – сухо ответил он.

Гермиона с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не сказать в ответ гадость.

– Почему мы разглядываем ее? – чеканя каждое слово, произнесла она. 

Не ответив, он присел рядом на корточки и провел рукой по траве. Гермиона фыркнула.

– Может, вы объясните свое внезапное увлечение мертвой овцой, которая, насколько можно понять, скорее всего, умерла естественной смертью?

Он поднял на нее глаза, изогнув бровь, после чего встал и подошел к животному. Ткнув ботинком ему в живот, он потянул тушу вверх. 

– Что за дерьмо! – воскликнула Гермиона, поднося руку к губам.

Овца была совершенно пустой, по сути, лишь шерстяной оболочкой, лишенной внутренних органов. Было и еще кое-что странное.

– А где же кровь?

– Раны прижгли, – ответил он, обводя взглядом тушу и осматривая все вокруг.

Гермиона знала только одно животное, способное на такое.

– Вы думаете, это сделал дракон?

– Так все и было.

– Где же следы огня?

Тогда она поняла, что Снейп искал, когда ранее изучал землю.

– Ее переместили.

Шестым чувством Гермиона ощущала, что он прав. Скрывать действия драконов от маглов было чрезвычайно трудным делом и требовало частого применения заклятия Обливиэйт, замену убитых животных и уничтожение улик. Однако это не было похоже на работу кого-либо из Министерства. Они бы ни за что не оставили тушу просто так лежать. 

– Я никогда не слышала, чтобы драконы питались исключительно внутренними органами: обычно они едят и мясо. На самом деле большинство из них только его и ест. Мы имеем дело с новым поведением драконов?

– Нет, – Снейп убрал ногу, и края раны на животе овцы сомкнулись. – Мы имеем дело с новыми драконами, – скользнув взглядом своих темных глаз к горизонту, он повернулся и продолжил длинными быстрыми шагами спускаться по тропе к реке.

Голова Гермионы вдруг загудела от сотни вопросов, которые ей хотелось задать Снейпу, но она все еще относилась к нему с большим подозрением: вряд ли он будет откровенен, к тому же она все еще пыталась изгнать из памяти образ Кэти, старательно и с энтузиазмом отсасывающей ему.

Хотя ее удивили знания Снейпа. Похоже, он не только трахал людей в своем кабинете, а, кажется, действительно работал. На самом деле, по сравнению с ним Гермиона казалась себе неподготовленной. И это побудило ее взглянуть на свои исследования под новым углом. И случилось так, что у нее внезапно появилось много времени поразмышлять об этом, потому что Снейп вдруг увеличил темп своих шагов, и ей пришлось отстать, наблюдая, как он удаляется и исчезает в мрачной рощице у реки. 

Гермиона вытащила палочку из рукава, не в силах отделаться от чувства тревоги, охватившего ее с момента обнаружения жуткой «овечьей оболочки». Мысль о драконах, голодных, готовых потрошить, пикирующих с неба, чтобы схватить и утащить ее на закуску, заставляла Гермиону постоянно оглядываться через плечо. И если ее действительно схватят, то Снейп, возможно, даже не узнает об этом, учитывая, что он уже исчез из поля зрения. Хотя, даже если и узнает, то наверняка и глазом не моргнет. Он только порадуется, лениво выкурит сигаретку-другую, а затем вернется, чтобы доложить об очередной жертве несчастного случая на работе в Министерстве.

Вариант уволиться снова всплыл у нее в голове. Еще не поздно. Она могла бы просто подняться обратно на холм, трансгрессировать домой и написать письмо. По крайней мере, ей не придется беспокоиться о том, что ее кишки съедят, или иметь дело с мужчиной, который явно хочет сбежать от нее как можно дальше. Но от мысли, что придется отказаться от всего, над чем она так усердно работала, ей становилось физически плохо. Будет несправедливо, если она уйдет из-за какого-то безнравственного нарушителя спокойствия, маскирующегося под нормального сотрудника. По крайней мере, так она подумала бы о нем, пока не увидела, как Шерлок Снейп мастерски анализирует место преступления. Очевидно, наркотики и алкоголь не убили все мозговые клетки в его голове: он все еще чертовски умен. Она раздраженно почесала голову палочкой. Эти бесконечные хождения по кругу в спорах с самой собой были абсолютно бесполезны, они лишь раздражали ее. А зачем раздражаться самой, когда рядом человек, у которого отлично это получается?

Гермиона неохотно ускорила шаг. Чем скорее она окажется под защитой деревьев, тем лучше будет себя чувствовать. Однако, когда она приблизилась, мертвенная тишина среди мрачных стволов, тонких и изогнутых, словно скрюченные пальцы, заставила ее вздрогнуть. Где же Снейп? Она хотела позвать его, но быстро передумала. Она даже не знала, как его теперь называть. «Эй, мудак» казалось не совсем правильным. Пробираясь между стволами, она вдруг уловила запах дыма. Разрываясь между злостью и облегчением, она пошла на запах к другой стороне узкого леса, который выходил на поляну у реки. Снейп был там, уже не курил, но все еще игнорировал ее, уставившись в землю.

– Мы переправимся здесь? – с нетерпением спросила она.

С таким же успехом можно было не говорить ничего. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, затем повернулся и взглянул на реку. Вся эта молчаливая игра в детектива начала потихоньку становиться неубедительной. Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула, но Снейп по-прежнему не обращал на нее внимания, и тогда она решила, что может заняться собственным расследованием. Она была одним из лучших специалистов по крылатым созданиям в волшебном мире и собиралась воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы найти доказательства, объясняющие снижение их численности.

Медленно повернувшись, она посмотрела на деревья вокруг себя и вскоре заметила маленький плетеный кармашек, прикрепленный к стволу одного из них. Это было гнездо: грязь, смешанная с перьями и речным камышом. Гермиона мгновенно определила, что оно принадлежит синегорлой винтле, редкому виду птиц, численность которого резко сократилась за последние месяцы. Такое случалось уже не в первый раз: за винтлами вели охоту контрабандисты, поскольку их волшебное пение погружало в сон. Немалую прибыль можно было бы получить, отлавливая и продавая этих птиц отчаявшимся родителям беспокойных детей. Однако на этот раз, похоже, произошло что-то еще, к тому же они были не единственным видом, чья численность сократилась.

Ей нужно было взглянуть поближе. Бросив рюкзак на землю, она оглянулась через плечо и увидела Снейпа, копающегося в грязи у берега. Похоже, он вообще не пользуется своей палочкой. И она тоже не будет. В прошлом она много лазила по деревьям с Гарри и Роном, и, на самом деле, у нее получалось гораздо лучше них обоих. Ухватившись за ствол, она зацепилась пальцем ноги за мелкий сучок и, приподнявшись, взялась за нижнюю ветку. Сделав рывок, она ухватилась второй рукой за ветку повыше и нашла впадинку для ноги. Подтянувшись на руках, Гермиона хотела взяться за следующую ветку, но внезапно ее нога сорвалась, и она соскользнула.

Размахивая руками и ногами, она скользила дальше, но вдруг кто-то оказался прямо под ней, и сильная рука подхватила ее под задницу. И теперь большой палец прижимался ровно между половыми губами, а остальные четыре были на ягодицах, один из них – в расщелине между половинками. 

Она ахнула от шока и глянула вниз, увидев лишь коронное снейповское закатывание глаз. 

– Поверьте, если бы я намеренно дотронулся до вас там, вы бы об этом знали, – мрачно пробормотал он. 

Гермиона почувствовала, что заливается краской, но затем поставила ногу ему на плечо и приподнялась. Поставив вторую ногу ему на голову, она услышала приглушенное ругательство и оттолкнулась, чтобы ухватиться за ветку. Забравшись на дерево, Гермиона не решилась смотреть вниз: может, если она будет его игнорировать, то сможет притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Вот только ощущение сильного и, по всей видимости, непреднамеренного давления между ногами не оставляло ее, и от этого желудок переворачивался. 

Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов и взяв себя в руки, она вскарабкалась по остальным веткам, пока не оказалась достаточно высоко, чтобы заглянуть в гнездо. Оно был пустым: по крайней мере, там не было птиц, но имелись остатки яичной скорлупы и довольно большое количество крови. Маловероятно, что птенцы вылупились. Их кто-то убил и, возможно, съел. Мало кто из хищников охотился на крошечных винтл: мяса на них было немного. Если некто забрался на дерево, чтобы достать их, то это явно был кто-то отчаянный – тревожный знак.

Однако не менее тревожило ее то, что Снейп был уже по меньшей мере в сотне метров выше по берегу реки. Похоже, он счел нормальным оставить ее на дереве, с которого она чуть не свалилась. Что это говорит о нем? Возможно, ему не понравилось, что он не получил никакой благодарности за ее спасение. Или ему не понравилось, что по его голове потоптались. Она слишком перенервничала, чтобы адекватно среагировать, и теперь выглядела просто неблагодарной коровой. Неудивительно, что он ушел.

Гермиона вытащила палочку, наколдовала Левиосу и мягко опустилась на землю, благополучно приземлившись. Схватив рюкзак, она побежала за Снейпом, размышляя о том, как проведет с ним время до конца дня, не говоря уже о неделе… или больше.

Гермиона следовала за Северусом весь остаток дня, просто держа его в поле зрения. Она съела взятый с собой бутерброд на ходу, опасаясь, что, если остановится, то совсем потеряет его. Когда солнце зашло, стало еще холоднее, и Гермиона забеспокоилась, что он продолжит путь, несмотря на сумерки.

Наконец она добралась до вершины холма и оказалась на поляне, где Снейп уже развел костер и теперь водил палочкой над ворохом ткани на земле, который постепенно разворачивался, превращаясь во впечатляющего вида палатку. Совершенно измученная Гермиона подошла, бросила сумку и рухнула на землю, радуясь теплу потрескивающего огня. Она закрыла глаза, не в силах вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя такой усталой. Или такой одинокой. Снейп обладал поразительной способностью заставлять ее чувствовать себя в его компании более одинокой, чем когда она действительно была одна. Он мастерски владел искусством унижать и явно был полон решимости во всю применить его к ней. 

Когда через пару минут Гермиона разлепила глаза, то увидела, что палатка Снейпа уже установлена, а внутри сияет теплый свет. Через входной проем она смогла разглядеть удобное кресло и его темную фигуру, развалившуюся в нем со стаканом янтарной жидкости в руке и стопкой пергаментов на коленях. От этого вида она чуть не расплакалась. Он расположился там с удобством, весь такой важный, а она лежит на сырой траве изможденная, не в силах пошевелиться. Все должно было быть наоборот. Разве из них двоих не он тут слетел с катушек и должен медленно отползать на кладбище?

Гермиона неохотно заставила себя подняться на дрожащих ногах. Схватив свой рюкзак, она вытащила сложенную палатку и бросила ее на землю на приличном расстоянии от его палатки. Пробормотав несколько заклинаний, она разложила ее, а затем трансфигурировала ее одноместный размер в двухместный, чтобы иметь больше пространства. Ее навыки трансфигурации не шли ни в какое сравнение с навыками Снейпа: рядом с его двухкомнатным, высотой в человеческий рост, особняком ее палатка казалась хибарой из трущоб, но это было все, на что Гермиону хватило в ее состоянии. Вытащив крошечный спальный коврик, она увеличила его до нужного размера, а затем трансфигурировала, превратив в нечто, похожее на более-менее удобный надувной матрас. Гермиона бросила матрас в палатку, за ним последовали спальный мешок и подушка, затем она отнесла рюкзак обратно к огню и вытащила походную горелку.

Она умирала от голода. К счастью, горелка была волшебной, и еда готовилась быстрее, чем на обычном огне. Гермиона быстро вытащила нож, разделочную доску, мясо и овощи. Бросив на сковороду немного рубленой говядины, она добавила лук и чеснок, а затем измельченные овощи, банку консервированных помидоров, зелень и приправу. Нарезав буханку хлеба на куски, она намазала их маслом. Через несколько минут все было готово.

Гермиона трансфигурировала ложку в половник и наложила большую порцию на тарелку, после чего села у огня, скрестив ноги, и уже была готова окунуть хлеб в аппетитный соус. Но вдруг подняла голову. Снейп все еще сидел в кресле. Стакан в его руке был пуст. Она сомневалась, что он ел. На самом деле, она не видела, чтобы он что-то съел за целый день. Может, он планировал выжить на диете из сигарет и алкоголя?

У нее не было другой большой тарелки, поэтому она достала из сумки миску и наполнила ее рагу, затем положила два куска хлеба на маленькую тарелку, схватила вилку и направилась к его палатке.

Снейп не поднял глаза, когда она неловко остановилась у входа.

– Я подумала, что вы, наверное, голодны, – пробормотала она, вошла и поставила миску и тарелку на маленький столик рядом с ним. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гермиона отступила, как будто принесла корм какому-то бешеному дикому животному. И в каком-то смысле он таковым и был – она считала его совершенно непредсказуемым. Вернувшись к огню, она снова села и с наслаждением принялась за еду. Это была одна из самых приятных трапез за долгое время. День физической активности на свежем воздухе обострил ее голод и чувства. Стоило также что-то сказать о простоте и признательности.

– Спасибо.

Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав его голос. Она, конечно, не ждала благодарности – не от него. Снейп протягивал ей чистую посуду.

– Это было довольно… – казалось, он пытался подобрать слово, явно чуждое для него, – вкусно.

Вкусно? Гермиона чуть не рассмеялась. Это было определенно не то, что она ожидала от него услышать.

– Не за что, – она мимолетно улыбнулась и опустила глаза в тарелку, вытирая корочкой остатки соуса.

Собрав все капельки и слизав последнюю с большого пальца, она обнаружила, что Снейп переместил к костру напротив нее корягу и теперь сидел, прислонившись к ней спиной. Гермиона видела, как он достал из кармана небольшую книгу, открыл ее на середине и начал читать, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Отблески огня отливали бронзой на его коже, темные пряди волос спадали на лицо, скрывая глаза, а рот прятался в тени выдающегося носа. Гермиона снова удивилась: по какой-то причине она думала, что, отбросив свое прошлое, он отверг и все к нему относящееся. Мысль о том, что его интерес к чтению по-прежнему не угас, успокаивала: будто какая-то часть того Снейпа все еще была жива в нем.

Гермиона быстро очистила посуду, убрала горелку и достала из своей сумки книгу, которую дала ей почитать Джинни. Их вкусы не всегда совпадали, так что было немного рискованно брать книгу с собой, однако та являлась сборником коротких рассказов, и Гермиона рассудила, что, если ей не понравится один, она всегда сможет перейти к другому. Оказалось, что рассказы были очень хорошо написаны, и вскоре она настолько погрузилась в них, что совершенно забыла, где находится. Дойдя до смешного места, она громко рассмеялась и с удивлением услышала в ответ низкий голос:

– Мне она тоже понравилась.

Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что Снейп смотрит на нее с любопытством, а уголки его губ приподняты в подобии улыбки.

– Вы читали ее?

Он кивнул. Гермиона не могла придумать ничего подходящего для ответа. 

– О… хорошо.

Он задержал на ней взгляд еще на мгновение, а затем вернулся к своей книге. У Гермионы внутри все перевернулось. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на чтении, но не смогла. Все ее мысли были заняты тем, что она сейчас вот так просто делит тепло костра и обсуждает книгу с человеком, которого ей хотелось убить меньше, чем двадцать четыре часа назад. Пока она снова и снова крутила эту мысль в голове, как пережаренный блин, Снейп встал и сунул книгу в карман. Погруженный в свои мысли, он отвернулся и быстро ушел в темноту. Гермиона выпрямилась, гадая, что он делает, но потом услышала, как он вдалеке произносит охранные заклинания.

Она выдохнула, поняв, что слишком надолго задержала дыхание. Мысль, что ночью они будут защищены, успокаивала, но она была не уверена, что понимает, от чего он их защищает. Он что-то слышал? Что-то почувствовал? Его не было какое-то время, а вернувшись, он лишь коротко кивнул ей, ушел в свою палатку и резко застегнул молнию.

Гермиона уставилась в огонь. Она так много хотела сказать ему, так много спросить, но между ними лежала такая пропасть дурного прошлого, что любая попытка пересечь ее оборвет единственную тонкую нить, натянутую над ней. Вздохнув, она затушила костер и наколдовала Люмос, чтобы найти зубную щетку и пасту в кармане рюкзака.

И тогда она обнаружила ее – маленькую синюю бутылочку Джинни с зельем Эймори. Как, черт возьми, ей удалось запихнуть его в сумку?

Если бы костер еще горел, она бы швырнула его туда, разбив вдребезги. Зачем ей хотеть Снейпа? Как это ей поможет? Или ему? Гермиона была в ярости, но сунула его обратно в карман. Как смеет Джинни говорить, что ей нужно хорошенько потрахаться?! У нее не все еще настолько запущено. На самом деле, вообще не запущено.

Все еще злясь, Гермиона почистила зубы, забралась в палатку и застегнула молнию. Неуклюже перекатываясь в тесноте этого брезентового домика, она наконец сумела переодеться в пижаму. Она до смерти ненавидела палатки. С ними были связаны не слишком приятные воспоминания. И сейчас ей приходится торчать в маленькой, вызывающей клаустрофобию еще сильнее, чем ее спальня, палатке и спать на дурацком надувном…

– Черт!

Гермиона быстро зажгла палочку и бросила ее на кровать. Вместо жесткого пластикового матраса там был мягкий, пуховый: толстый и просто роскошный. Должно быть, его сделал Снейп.

К горлу подступил ком, когда она скользнула в спальный мешок и сунула под голову подушку. И почти растаяла от ощущения мягкости и тепла, окутавшего усталое тело.

– Спасибо, – прохрипела она так тихо, что даже не была уверена, услышал ли он ее.

Однако, когда она уже почти заснула, ей показалось, что ветер донес до нее низкий и звучный голос:

– Пожалуйста.


	11. Передоз сексуальности и психоделика

_Вежливые._ Именно так Гермиона описала бы следующие три дня. Она изо всех сил старалась не сделать ничего, что могло бы заведомо вывести Снейпа из себя, а он, даже всегда держась впереди нее, замедлился настолько, чтобы она могла идти в более удобном темпе. Они по-прежнему почти не разговаривали, если не считать примитивных обсуждений того, когда поесть и где разбить лагерь. Гермиона все еще точно не знала, куда именно они направляются, хотя они продолжали следовать вверх по течению реки, которая, согласно ее карте, в конечном счете приведет их к горному хребту, который она впервые увидела по прибытии.

Это _казалось_ нелепым – нет, это и впрямь _было_ нелепо: что они не могли обсудить ничего важнее того, кто принесет питьевую воду с реки или кто разожжет костер. И хотя с течением времени Гермиона чувствовала себя все более комфортно в его присутствии, как ни странно, она все меньше стремилась заниматься чем-либо, кроме простейших дел. Ей почему-то не хотелось разрушать воцарившееся дружеское перемирие в быту, что они разделяли: удовольствие от совместной трапезы (готовила, разумеется, она), чтение у костра и даже игру в шахматы маленькими речными камешками, собранными Снейпом, пока она обедала, и доской, которую он каким-то образом сделал с помощью магии из плоского куска коры.

Снейп всегда побеждал, но и она была близка к этому. И хотя он отлично умел блефовать, недавно Гермиона заметила, что у него предательски подергивается бровь. Обычно она любила посоревноваться, но каждый раз, когда он побеждал ее и склонял голову с притворным смирением, которое выдавали едва заметно подрагивающие губы, она чувствовала, что ее влечет к нему. Джинни была права: ее привлекает интеллект, и сейчас работа его разума была воплощена в игре на доске из коры с кучей камешков, и одного наблюдения за этим было достаточно, чтобы, забравшись наконец ночью в постель, Гермиона вдруг почувствовала возбуждение.

Ей удалось побороть желание мастурбировать, но телу требовалось больше времени, чтобы достаточно успокоиться и заснуть. Нельзя мастурбировать – не тогда, когда источник ее возбуждения отделен от нее двумя хлипкими слоями брезента. А также ее смущал тот факт, что этот человек трахнул ее подруг и, без сомнения, подруг ее подруг, и семьи подруг ее подруг, и партнеров по теннису семей подруг ее подруг… короче говоря, он безудержный блядун. 

Но, лежа в постели, Гермиона начала понимать, почему женщины кружат стаями вокруг него. Несмотря на всё, что он сделал, и все ее попытки возненавидеть его, она не могла. На самом деле, ее усилия сейчас сводились к тому, чтобы пытаться не пялиться на него – особенно в то утро, когда он вышел из палатки в облегающей термофутболке. Пока он натягивал пальто, она не могла удержаться от оценивающего взгляда на его широкие плечи и упругие грудные мышцы. Да, она стала извращенкой. 

Ей не хотелось признавать это, но Джинни была права. Он сексуально привлекателен – просто секси. Гермиона никогда не использовала это слово, чтобы описать кого-либо: им, скорее, могла бы разбрасываться, заигрывая, какая-нибудь кокетливая девица, но по необъяснимой причине Снейпу оно подходило, как те выцветшие джинсы из денима, подходило так… чертовски… хорошо. И как ни странно, он не совершал ничего, чтобы выставить это напоказ. И возможно, именно это делало его еще более привлекательным. Никаких грязных шуточек или похотливых подмигиваний, никаких расстегнутых воротничков и походки вразвалочку – лишь внимательность, работоспособность и иногда гениальность, а также невероятно аппетитная задница. 

Проснувшись на пятое утро и выбравшись из палатки, Гермиона с удивлением обнаружила, что Снейпа уже нет, а вода для кофе не разогрета. Вчера они разбили лагерь поздно вечером, и ей не слишком нравилась окружающая местность. Теперь она поняла, что земля была значительно более скалистой, чем на их прежних стоянках. Накануне они поднялись на большое расстояние и двигались в тени живописных гор, возвышающихся над равниной за их лагерем.

Гермиона решила, что, если Снейп не собирается кипятить воду, она сделает это сама. Схватив контейнер, она направилась к реке. Подойдя ближе, она поняла, что шум бегущей воды намного громче, чем обычно, но только доковыляв до края берега, поняла почему. Там был водопад. А под струящейся водой стоял почти полностью обнаженный Снейп.

Она почувствовала, как воздух покидает легкие, будто сдувающийся шарик. Трудно было подобрать другое слово. Он был… прекрасен. Его бледная мраморная кожа резко контрастировала с темной базальтовой скалой водопада, а по гибкой фигуре, стройной и мускулистой, как у Адониса*(1), можно было изучать анатомию. Хотя в действительности он просто мылся, и его бицепсы перекатывались, когда он скользил руками по гладким темным волосам. Его закрытые глаза и немного приоткрытый рот выдавали наслаждение моментом, когда он наклонился к мощному потоку водопада. 

Северусу нравился холод ударивших по телу струй воды. Это был практически жидкий лед, обострявший все чувства лучше любого наркотика, который он когда-либо принимал. Первые несколько дней были трудными, почти чертовски невыносимыми. Он был близок к колоссальному запою, в котором уничтожил бы все свои запасы алкоголя. Но теперь туман рассеялся, и это утро было лучшим за последние… ну, наверное, много лет.

Разминая шею и позволяя воде смыть напряжение многодневной ходьбы, Снейп удивился, как далек он стал от всего этого. В прошлом, когда его жизнь становилась слишком трудной, он часто находил желанное уединение в шотландской глуши. Иногда он проводил здесь в одиночестве под звездами ночь за ночью, осознавая, насколько, на самом деле, ничтожны его жизнь и проблемы и как величественен простор безграничной и непостижимой Вселенной.

Он чувствовал, что снова возвращается, воссоединяется с прошлым. Это было одновременно и смирением, и очищением. И если бы он не опасался того, что принесет с собой будущее, то позволил бы себе полностью отдаться этим чувствам. Но были причины, по которым он не мог отпустить себя – не полностью. И открыв глаза, сквозь изменчивый поток воды он увидел одну из них. Мисс… Грейнджер. 

Она сидела на корточках у реки, делая вид, что поглощена наполнением контейнера водой, но ее глаза были устремлены на него. Взгляд метался по телу, словно не зная, на что смотреть в первую очередь. Наверно, он должен ей помочь. Подняв обе руки и расслабив их над головой, он напряг мышцы живота, так что вода хлынула по боксерам, стянув их чуть ниже.

У нее отвисла челюсть. Эти губы. Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь заглушить вспышку чувств, которые копились в нем с каждым прошедшим днем. Она была вне пределов его досягаемости. Абсолютно.

Угроза МакГонагалл все еще в силе. Она будет защищать Грейнджер – в этом он был уверен. Давая ему указание присматривать за девушкой, она не объяснила четко, что имеет в виду, но, судя по ее неодобрительному отношению к его образу жизни, можно было предположить, что это должно исключать всё «сомнительное» – а жаль, потому что больше всего ему сейчас нужен хороший жесткий секс. Может, он и тут воссоединился с природой, но его либидо ничуть не уменьшилось. На самом деле, бодрящая атмосфера заставляла его чувствовать себя сильнее и мужественнее, чем когда-либо.

Скользнув по Гермионе взглядом, он увидел, как она поднесла контейнер к губам, делая большие глотки и пролив немного воды, которая начала стекать по подбородку.

– Черт, – выдавил Снейп и отвел взгляд, когда его член запульсировал.

МакГонагалл была не единственной причиной, по которой ему следовало держать Грейнджер на расстоянии. Имелось много других тревожных знаков. Инцидент в Яме был одним из них. Его необъяснимое влечение к Гермионе, скрытой явно бегло наложенными чарами, вызывало беспокойство. Но еще хуже было то, что где-то в глубине души он понял по вкусу ее губ – сладкому, чистому, – что она не под наркотиками и даже не пьяна. И все же он не смог остановиться. Он пускал слюни от возможности попробовать ее. После этого все пошло прахом, но он до сих пор помнил, что чувствовало его тело, прижатое к ней, и его язык, скользящий у нее во рту.

– Святая Цирцея, – пробормотала Гермиона. Его черные боксеры были теперь туго натянуты в паху. Может, это из-за струящейся по его телу воды, но когда тонкая ткань обтянула его формы, оставив очень мало места воображению, Гермиона покраснела от осознания того, что он, без сомнения, выглядел очень… внушительно.

У нее больше не было причин оставаться здесь: она наполнила контейнер и выпила гораздо больше воды, чем требовалось, чтобы утолить жажду. Но она не могла отвести от него взгляд, желая запечатлеть этот образ в памяти, чтобы напоминать себе, когда он снова станет полным мудаком, что у него есть… чем загладить вину. 

Снейп видел, как она повернулась, скользнув по нему взглядом напоследок, и направилась обратно по берегу. Этот взгляд тоже вызывал беспокойство – он обжигал до самого члена. Но больше всего его тревожило то, что он наслаждался ее обществом, просто находясь рядом с ней. За всю свою жалкую жизнь он чувствовал себя настолько комфортно только с одним человеком. Тогда он потерял бдительность и позволил себе надеяться на что-то большее. И вот как это закончилось – ужасно… плохо… блять. 

Чего бы ни хотели ничтожные остатки его прошлого «я», он никогда больше не позволит таким глупым мыслям руководить его поступками. Он больше не верит в сказки. Он верит в страшилки, мрачные и безрадостные, как он всегда их себе и представлял. Он не сказал ей, но эта поездка будет смертельной – он был в этом уверен. И несмотря на вновь обретенную ясность мыслей, он по-прежнему считал, что это самое простое решение его проблем. Всех их проблем.

***  
_Он не заслужил выглядеть так хорошо_. Гермиона активно помешивала кашу на горелке. После стольких издевательств, которым он подверг свое тело, оно никак не могло так выглядеть: гибким и подтянутым, как у какого-то долбаного спортсмена. _И кто же он тогда? Обладатель мирового рекорда по стометровке раком? Мастер по танцам с шестом? Чемпион мира по облапыванию сисек?_

Гермиона поняла, что дышит слишком тяжело: ей нужно обуздать свои мысли на случай, если он прочтет их по возвращении. Однако оказалось, что ей не стоило беспокоиться о том, что он что-то прочтет. Снейп вообще не взглянул на нее, проходя к своей палатке, а затем долго рылся внутри.

Он вышел, по-прежнему не глядя на нее, присел возле своей сумки и сказал через плечо:

– Мне нужно кое-что сделать. Вы не могли бы подождать здесь?

Она помолчала, наблюдая, как он вытаскивает вещи из сумки и рассовывает по карманам.

– Ну… ладно.

Прежде чем она успела сказать что-то еще, он встал и направился прочь по скалистой равнине между их палаткой и предгорьями, которые должны были привести их в горы.  
Гермиона уронила ложку обратно в кашу и откинулась на пень. _Что происходит? Он смущается?_ Конечно, непохоже, что он стесняется своего тела, но всякое возможно. Теперь она забеспокоилась, что сцена у водопада может стать препятствием для их и без того мизерного прогресса. Ей правда не хотелось возвращаться к той крайней степени дискомфорта, что царила в их прошлых взаимоотношениях. Это слишком утомляло. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Гермиона наложила себе порцию каши, но вскоре поняла, что ее аппетит испарился, так что она схватила свой рюкзак и направилась обратно к реке. Во время их восхождения за последние несколько дней она заметила, что камышовые гнезда многих речных птиц были разрушены. Однако она не была уверена, что это сделано намеренно. Скорее всего, их по неосторожности растоптали, но нужно было отыскать четкие следы, чтобы определить, что могло быть причиной. Пройдя дальше по берегу, она вышла к грязной низине. Опустившись на колени, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, она с удивлением обнаружила в грязи множество накладывающихся друг на друга следов, и их было гораздо больше, чем прежде. А потом она увидела огромный след в центре: он был, на самом деле, гигантским и слишком похожим на человеческий, так что сомнений не возникло: это должен быть тролль. 

Гермиона подумала о Снейпе и куда он мог пойти. Встав, она закусила нижнюю губу и оглядела берег реки, раздумывая, не последовать ли за ним. Если она пойдет, в то время как он попросил ее не делать этого, он может разозлиться, а злой Снейп не то зрелище, которое она хотела бы лицезреть когда-либо снова. Гермиона решила пойти в лагерь и посмотреть, не вернулся ли он. Но когда она поднялась на холм, поляна была пуста. Снейпа не было. Бросив рюкзак, она достала книгу и села читать. Но перечитав один и тот же абзац в двадцатый раз, она сунула книгу обратно и включила классическую «взволнованную Гермиону», принявшись метаться взад-вперед, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нафиг, – она внезапно развернулась и направилась в ту сторону, куда ушел Снейп. Если случилось что-то, что она могла бы предотвратить, она себе этого не простит.

Ранее Гермиона видела, в какую сторону он уходит, так что довольно хорошо представляла себе, куда он направился. Некоторое время она шла по равнине, огибая валуны и заросли высокой травы, а потом свернула направо, за большой каменный выступ. И остановилась, открыв рот.

Снейп был там. И в его объятиях была блондинка. Гермиона не могла в это поверить. _Доверьтесь Снейпу, и он отыщет готовую потрахаться девку посреди гребаных шотландских дебрей! Он просто невыносим!_

Она больше не могла это терпеть. Со сдавленным криком Гермиона повернулась и побежала обратно в лагерь.

– Гребаный идиот, чертов блядский проклятый сволочной ублюдочный мудак! – задыхаясь, она начала доставать вещи из своей палатки. В ярости она попыталась наложить уменьшающее заклинание, но была слишком зла, чтобы сделать это как надо. Ее подушка и спальный мешок все скакали по земле, но вообще не меняли размер.

– Сраное тупое Диминуендо! – прошипела она, накладывая его снова и снова, пока все вещи не покрылись грязью и травой. – Просто, блять, уменьшись, ты…

– Гермиона?

Ей был знаком этот голос.

Обернувшись, она увидела женщину. И тут же почувствовала себя нелепо.

– Луна?

Лучезарная улыбка Луны озарила ее, и Гермиона не смогла сдержать побежавшие по щекам слезы.

– Иди сюда, глупышка, – Луна широко раскрыла руки и заключила ее в теплые, крепкие объятия, отчего Гермиона почувствовала себя еще более по-детски, но все же продолжала цепляться за подругу, не желая отпускать ее.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? –Гермиона шмыгнула носом, отстранилась и улыбнулась ей сквозь слезы.

– Скоро подойдет к концу третий месяц моей работы здесь. Я решила заскочить и увидеться с тобой перед тем, как отправиться домой. 

Луна работала в Министерстве и отвечала за большую часть поступающих данных, но она так много времени проводила за полевой работой, что Гермиона с трудом могла вспомнить, когда видела ее в последний раз.

– Но как ты узнала, где мы?

Луна бросила рюкзак на землю. 

– Расскажу за чаем, я готова все отдать за чашечку.

Гермиона быстро вытерла руками щеки и принялась кипятить воду, доставая чашки, которыми пользовались они со Снейпом. Наполнив их, она села рядом с Луной, которая подтащила полено Снейпа к ее сиденью.

– Так _как_ ты нас нашла? – повторила Гермиона.

– Фестралы привели меня сюда.

– Правда?

– Не совсем. Кэти Белл прислала мне сову, сообщила, что вы здесь, и предложила проведать вас.

Гермиона тихонько фыркнула. 

– Я не сомневалась. А откуда _она_ узнала, где мы?

– Министерство установило на вас маячок. Кэти просто прислала мне инструкцию.

Гермиона задумчиво уставилась в свою кружку.

– Я не целовала его, если тебе интересно.

Взгляд Гермионы взметнулся, и она увидела, что Луна улыбается, и ее серебристые глаза шаловливо блестят. 

– Ч-что? – Гермиона сделала удивленный вид. – Я не уверена, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – пробормотала она и громко отхлебнула чай.

– Он сказал мне, – ответила Луна, потягивая свой чай.

– Кто?

– Северус.

– Северус?

– Да, человек, с которым вы путешествовали последние четыре дня, – Луна подняла свои светлые брови.

– Что он тебе сказал?

– Когда мы увидели, как ты убегаешь, он сказал: возможно, ты подумала, что он целовал меня и рассердилась, и, наверно, соберешься уходить. Он попросил меня тебе все объяснить.

Гермиона насмешливо хмыкнула, но ее сбило с толку предположение, что Снейп может все понимать.

– И что же тут надо «объяснять»?

– Ну, – Луна скрестила ноги, прикрытые многослойной вязаной юбкой. – Когда я проходила через точку трансгрессии на равнине, то заметила Северуса у скал. Я подошла к нему, мы разговорились и потеряли счет времени.

– Разговорились? Со Снейпом?

– Да, он разговаривает. Ты не знала? – улыбнулась Луна.

– Вообще-то нет, – Гермиона ошеломленно моргнула.

– Очевидно, его беспокоит эта поездка – и твоя безопасность.

– Это _Снейп_ тебе сказал? – недоверчиво спросила Гермиона.

– Нет, мне сказали фестралы.

– Правда?

– Ну конечно, нет, – Луна негромко рассмеялась. – Это был он, Северус.

Гермиону все больше расстраивали причуды подруги.

– Тогда почему ты все время говоришь, что это были фестралы?

– Я хочу сказать, – Луна наклонилась вперед и положила руку на ее колено, – что не магия – ответ на все вопросы. А общение, Гермиона. Тебе нужно просто не бояться спросить.

– Я не боюсь, – прохрипела Гермиона, склонив голову.

– Это очевидно, – Луна сжала ее руку. – Но ты не хочешь быть уязвимой. Я это понимаю. Но он тоже уязвим. Ему больно.

Гермиона вздохнула.

– Да, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

– Было бы неплохо обнять его, – сказала Луна. – Именно это мы и делали, когда ты нас увидела: лучший бальзам для измученной души.

– Обнять? Сомневаюсь, что этого будет достаточно для такого, как он.

– Ты бы удивилась, – сказала Луна, допивая чай и вставая. – Он очень хорошо обнимается. Весьма душевно.

Гермиону это не убедило.

– Возможно, мне придется еще раз обнять его на обратном пути, – улыбнулась Луна. – Когда тебя прижимают к груди – это не самое кошмарное в мире. 

Гермиона против воли улыбнулась. Разговор с Луной всегда был откровением. Нужно просто суметь отделить безумие от мудрости. 

_________________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Адонис – персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, славившийся своей красотой. По легенде, в него была влюблена сама богиня Афродита (на основе информации из Википедии).


	12. Восхитительная чувственность

Когда Снейп вернулся, Гермиона была готова. Только наступил полдень, но они находились на достаточно большой высоте, и вокруг царил холод, поэтому она снова разожгла костер и собрала запас хвороста на несколько часов. Гермиона ничего не ела со вчерашнего ужина, да и он вряд ли завтракал, так что она приготовила яичницу с беконом, который берегла в сумке под охлаждающим заклинанием на тот случай, когда ей действительно его захочется. Она даже открыла молотый кофе, который купила в своем любимом кафе накануне отъезда, и сварила им обоим по дымящейся чашке.

Подойдя к лагерю, он замедлил шаг, мгновенно насторожившись.

– Не хотите присесть? – Гермиона жизнерадостно улыбнулась, указывая на его кресло, которое она передвинула из палатки, расположив у огня рядом с ее собственным, представляющим собой менее элегантную версию кресла Снейпа, трансфигурированную из полена. С положенной на него подушкой оно было довольно удобным.

– Что вам сказала мисс Лавгуд? – сухо спросил он.

– Ничего такого, чего бы я уже не знала, – беззаботно ответила Гермиона, вынося из его палатки маленький столик и помещая его между стульями, а затем начала расставлять на нем тарелки с едой и чашки.

– Я думал, вы уже готовы отправляться, – он вопросительно поднял бровь, все еще не двигаясь с места.

– Мы сегодня никуда не идем, – спокойно ответила Гермиона. 

– Нет? – медленно переспросил он.

– Нет, мы поговорим.

Гермиона села на свое место, поставила тарелку на колени и чуть сильнее, чем нужно, ткнула вилкой в яичницу, полная решимости довести дело до конца. Она даже не взглянула на него. Теперь ему предстояло сделать следующий шаг.

Она съела целое яйцо, кусок бекона и половину тоста и только тогда краем глаза заметила его приближение. Без сомнения, в его голове сейчас вихрем проносились противоречивые мысли, не говоря уж о том, как он должен был себя чувствовать. Гермиона понимала, что это не самая приятная ситуация для него: когда женщина перехватывает ведущую роль, но ей нужно было разобраться с ним раз и навсегда. Иначе она пойдет прямиком к точке трансгрессии, о которой говорила Луна, и просто уберется отсюда. 

Снейп остановился перед своим креслом, и она почувствовала, что он смотрит на нее. Он был одним из немногих людей, кого она знала, чей взгляд действительно казался осязаемым, но она продолжила с невозмутимым упрямством поглощать следующий кусочек яйца. В конце концов, он опустился на свое место и спустя еще несколько мгновений взял со стола тарелку и вилку и начал есть. Проглотив несколько кусочков, он потянулся за кофе. Она слышала, как он глубоко вдохнул его аромат, поднеся чашку к губам. Это был тот сорт, который он пил каждое утро дома. Гермиона не думала, что выбрала именно его специально, хотя обычно она не пила такой сорт: возможно, она предвидела, что захочет угостить Снейпа, несмотря на всю противоречивость их отношений. 

Они ели молча, и приятные волны тепла от костра сливались с бледным солнечным светом, пробивавшимся сквозь облака. Закончив, Гермиона удовлетворенно откинулась на спинку кресла, глядя в огонь. Обычно ее охватывала тревога при мыслях о назревающем конфликте, но она понимала, что они достигли критической точки, и теперь оставалось лишь одно направление, куда ситуация могла бы сдвинуться. И даже если он откажется поговорить с ней, она спокойно примет решение уйти с мыслью, что сделала все, чтобы помириться с ним… ну почти все. 

Когда Снейп поставил пустую тарелку обратно на стол, Гермиона заметила, как он полез в карман за сигаретами, собираясь встать.

– Вам не нужно уходить, – быстро сказала она. – Я не возражаю.

Он неопределенно взглянул на нее, и его темные глаза слишком долго изучали ее, вызывая смущение, но затем он откинулся на спинку кресла, вытащил сигарету и поджег ее щелчком указательного пальца. Когда он сделал глубокую затяжку, она заметила, что его веки слегка затрепетали от удовольствия. Очевидно, это доставляло ему столь сильное наслаждение, что она почувствовала себя немного неловко оттого, что хотела лишить его этого.

– Давно вы курите?

Он глубоко вдохнул, полностью наполнив легкие, после чего медленно выдохнул.

– Уже больше тридцати лет.

Глаза Гермионы расширились.

– Больше тридцати лет?

Она не понимала, почему никогда не замечала этого, когда училась у него в Хогвартсе. 

– Значит, вы начали еще ребенком…

Он уставился в огонь, будто вспоминая.

– Да, мне было лет девять или около того.

Она смотрела, как он снова затягивается, пытаясь представить, как он делает то же самое, будучи сильно моложе.

– Это ведь ужасно рано. Как это произошло, из-за давления сверстников?

Он тихо усмехнулся, и из его ноздрей вырвались клубы дыма.

– Там, откуда я родом – из рабочего класса промышленного городка шестидесятых годов, – существовали определенные обряды посвящения, пройдя которые ты становился мужчиной… или тем, кого считали мужчиной, – он моргнул, словно нехотя вспоминая свое небогатое прошлое. – Курение было всего лишь одним из них.

Гермиона изучала Снейпа, удивляясь его бесстрастному отношению к воспоминаниям. Его детство явно прошло иначе, чем ее. В принципе, она была избалованным ребенком, единственным в семье, живущим в «хорошей части» страны с достаточно обеспеченными родителями, чтобы иметь все, что ей хотелось. Несмотря на различия между ней и Северусом, она поняла, что жаждет узнать больше о его прошлом.

– А другие обряды посвящения? В чем они заключались?

Снейп снова медленно затянулся, словно собираясь сделать еще одно признание. 

– В первый раз попробовать крепкую выпивку. В первый раз подраться врукопашную на улице. В первый раз… – он помедлил, подыскивая правильное слово, – познать женщину.

Гермиона постаралась никак на это не отреагировать, несмотря не покалывание, которое расползлось от спины к голове.

– Понятно, – стараясь звучать равнодушно, сказала она. – Так… сколько вам было лет, когда вы… прошли эти… этапы?

Он повернулся в кресле и всем телом склонился к ней, держа зажатую в пальцах сигарету на уровне подбородка. 

– Расскажите мне, что она вам сказала – мисс Лавгуд.

_Баш на баш?_ Гермиона решила, что это будет справедливо. До сих пор он был удивительно честен и откровенен, рассказывая о себе.

– Она сказала, что вы беспокоились об этой поездке и о моей безопасности, – она прямо взглянула на него. – Это правда?

Его глаза изучали ее лицо, будто он решал, стоит ли довериться ей. 

– Да.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали, зачем мы здесь.

Он сжал сигарету пальцами, а затем растер ее в пыль.

– Пойду принесу стаканчик чего-нибудь, – пробормотал он.

– Принесите два, – быстро добавила Гермиона.

Заглянув в ее сверкающие карие глаза, он понял, что она не примет ответ «нет». Он вздохнул про себя. Это плохая идея: вести задушевную беседу, отключив тормоза. Обычно он не отличался осторожностью. На самом деле, в последние годы он был совершенно необузданным. Но у него было ощущение, что все может зайти дальше, чем они оба позволили бы, будучи трезвыми, и он действительно чувствовал себя ответственным за нее. 

Гермиона выжидающе посмотрела на него, явно указывая взглядом на то, что она более чем способна сама принимать решения. 

_Проклятые вспыльчивые гриффиндорцы._   
Коротко кивнув, он направился к своей палатке и вернулся с двумя стаканами, наполовину наполненными виски. Протянув один ей, он уселся в свое кресло. Сделав большой глоток, он поморщился, когда жидкость обожгла ему горло. Гермиона отхлебнула и, едва проглотив, тут же повторила свой прошлый вопрос:

– Расскажите, зачем мы здесь.

Он сделал еще один глоток и повернул голову в сторону гор. Когда он наконец заговорил, то сказал совсем не то, что она ожидала:

– Сивый был отвлекающим маневром.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Фенрир Сивый?

Он не ответил, продолжая смотреть вдаль.

– Но он убил десятки людей, а еще больше превратил в оборотней, – она с сомнением посмотрела на него. – Он выполнял приказы Волдеморта с невероятной жестокостью – я видела это собственными глазами. Как вы можете говорить, что он был отвлекающим маневром?

Северус снова посмотрел на нее.

– Контроль Волдеморта был иллюзией. Настоящий хозяин Сивого скрывался, отдавая приказы удаленно. Темный Лорд позволял это. Он не доверял оборотням в достаточной мере, чтобы наградить Темной меткой, но знал, что они будут полезны для его дела… и это было на руку и им самим.

– Чем же?

– Этим, – он склонил голову в сторону гор. – Восстание темных тварей. Попытка объединить всех магических существ под контролем одного лидера.

Гермиона озадаченно наморщила лоб.

– Вы хотите сказать, что восстание происходит здесь? В этих горах? Тех, к которым мы идем уже пять дней?

Северус сделал еще один глоток, опустошив свой стакан.

– Акцио! – бутылка вылетела из палатки через открытый вход и шлепнулась ему в ладонь. Он снова наполнил свой стакан и сделал еще один глоток.

– В этих горах сложная сеть пещер. Думаю, именно туда они стекались после окончания Второй магической войны. Их численность росла медленно, но теперь она такова, что они больше не могут скрывать свое воздействие на местные виды. Вот почему популяции других существ сокращаются.

Гермиона была ошеломлена. Она слышала так много противоречивых докладов о так называемом «восстании темных тварей», что начала задаваться вопросом, не слухи ли это, чтобы поддерживать бдительность людей и заставлять их рвать задницу ради Министерства.

– Темные существа стекаются сюда со всего мира. Дракон, который убил ту овцу, скорее всего, мигрировал из Скандинавии. Также здесь есть свидетельства о других, уроженцах северных областей Канады. Затем о троллях, ограх и целой армии упырей. 

– Армия? Откуда вы знаете?

– Разве вы не видели следы?

Она обнаружила большое количество следов у реки, но вообще не задумалась, откуда они взялись. 

– И, конечно, есть вожак и его стая оборотней.

– Значит, предводитель всего этого – оборотень?

– Я так думаю, – Снейп прикончил остатки Огневиски и поставил стакан на стол. Гермиона уставилась в свой стакан. История была невероятной, но она соответствовала всему, что они видели в этом путешествии до сих пор… всему, кроме яиц.

– Никто из этих существ не известен своей любовью к поеданию птенцов прямо из гнезд, – сказала она. 

– А еще там змеи, – Снейп закрыл глаза. – Огромные… блядские… змеи. 

Гермиона заметила, как он побледнел. Она подозревала, что ему постоянно снятся кошмары о змеях – о змее, которая чуть не убила его.

– Откуда вы все это знаете?

Он вздохнул и устало поднял руку.

– Это то, чем я занимался все это время: искал следы, подсчитывал, измерял, пытаясь понять, с кем мы имеем дело и сколько их.

– И вы все это время знали и не сказали мне? – голос Гермионы звучал напряженно.

Повисло долгое молчание.

– Вы спрашивали меня об обрядах посвящения, – Северус открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. – О взрослении?

Она уставилась на него, кипя от обиды и гнева. 

– В первый раз, когда я выпил стакан вот этого, мне было десять, – он взял бутылку и наклонил ее туда-сюда так, что тягучая жидкость перетекла по стенкам. – А вскоре после этого я впервые подрался: местный задира вышиб из меня все дерьмо.

– Мало похоже на драку, – категорично заметила Гермиона.

– Это и не было дракой, – признал Снейп. – Но либо так, либо отец набил бы мне морду за трусость. Тобиас был подлым, когда выпьет. Так что я позволил отделать себя хулигану, который был старше меня. 

Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась сдержать свой гнев. Она не была уверена, что Снейп пытается вызвать в ней сочувствие. Наоборот, она ощущала, что он искал понимания: вероятно, хотел намекнуть на причину своих недостатков. Или косвенно на причины, которые привели его сюда. В каком-то смысле она боялась думать, что между тем и этим есть связь. Кроме того, алкоголь уже начал действовать и сделал ее снисходительнее, чем она была бы в ином случае. 

– Давайте сыграем в шахматы.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее.

– Вы _настолько_ жаждете расправы?

В его глазах виднелся игривый блеск, а голос приобрел тот медовый оттенок, которому у нее было все меньше и меньше сил сопротивляться. 

Она опустила глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, и с удивлением обнаружила, что уже допила свой бокал. Протянув его Снейпу, она пожала плечами, сдаваясь.

– Знаете, как говорят… не можешь победить, присоединяйся.

И тогда он раскатисто рассмеялся, что удивило ее. Кажется, она не слышала раньше, чтобы он так смеялся.

– Значит, вы признаете, что не сможете победить меня? – сказал он, снова наполняя ее и свой бокалы.

– Поправка, – серьезно сказала она, хотя чувствовала себя далеко не серьезно из-за того, что виски начало мутить ее чувства. – Признаю, что вряд ли обыграю вас в шахматы. Однако я полагаю, что могла бы превзойти вас во многих других начинаниях.

Он усмехнулся, расставляя фигуры на доске.

– Например?

– Ну… – она прищурилась, будто внимательно изучая его. – С одной этой поездки… я могу назвать несколько вещей.

Его темные глаза встретились с ней взглядом.

– Сомневаюсь в этом.

– Хм-м-м, – она приложила палец к нижней губе, притворившись, будто задумалась. – Уверена, я лазаю по деревьям лучше, чем вы.

Снейп снова усмехнулся, продолжая заниматься фигурами. 

– Я не собираюсь отвечать на это предположение.

Гермиона не смогла скрыть улыбку: она надеялась рассмешить его.

– Думаю, я могу поместиться в пустой овечьей туше лучше вас.

Снейп поднял брови.

– Мисс Грейнджер… как это вообще пришло вам в голову? Я настоятельно советую вам завязывать с виски.

– Но ведь это правда, не так ли? – она склонилась к нему. – Признайте это… признайте, что я помещусь в овце лучше вас.

– Это совершенно нелепо, – он нахмурился, но уголки его рта растянулись в улыбке. 

Гермиона знала, что ведет себя нелепо: именно такие вещи они с Джинни говорили, чтобы развеселить друг друга, и ей нравилось видеть, как Снейп улыбается. 

– И я думаю, что выглядела бы лучше, стоя под водопадом, – пробормотала она. И тут же пожалела о своих словах. 

Он перестал возиться с фигурами и так посмотрел на нее, что ей захотелось от унижения тут же расплавиться на месте и растечься каплей жидкого возбуждения. 

– Правда? – слово томно слетело с его губ.

Их кресла располагались друг напротив друга, разделенные столом, и ноги Снейпа стояли по обеим сторонам от ее ног. Он поднял носок ботинка, слегка коснувшись ее лодыжки, и Гермиона вздрогнула.

– Я… я, на самом деле, не это имела в виду, – пробормотала она. – Я просто подумала, это может быть забавно…

– Забавно? Это явно не то слово, которым я бы стал описывать подобное, – его слова были неторопливыми и взвешенными, и после каждого у Гермионы внутри все опускалось.

– Нет, я имела в виду, что забавно предполагать, будто я могу выглядеть лучше… вас, – она замолчала, сообразив, что ляпнула лишнее.

Снейп, не сводя с нее взгляд, передвинул своего коня. Гермиона быстро последовала его примеру и сделала ход пешкой, напряженно сосредоточившись на доске.

Игра продолжалась в молчании, но Гермиона все еще ощущала прикосновение его ботинка к своему. В перерывах между ходами от нечего делать она выпила еще виски, хотя знала, что ей не стоит пить. Вскоре она забыла о смущении и открыто взглянула на Снейпа. На самом деле, она уставилась на него, на все его тело: особенно ее заворожило то, как едва заметно менялось его лицо, когда он обдумывал ход: быстрые острые движения его ониксовых глаз, легкие изгибы бровей, подрагивание губ… Эти губы…

– Мисс Грейнджер?

– Что?

Он не сводил с нее глаз.

– Шах… и мат. 

– О… – она оглядела доску, словно внезапно вспомнив, что они вообще-то играли. – Хорошо.

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, оценивающе глядя на нее, его губы двигались, будто он что-то медленно жевал.

– Ну что, с вас хватит?

Гермиона продолжала смотреть на него, скользя взглядом по его лицу.

– Нет.

– Хотите еще?

– Сыграть? – она рассеянно посмотрела на доску. – О… да, хорошо.

Его брови поднялись, выражая явное веселье. Она почувствовала, как носок его ботинка снова мягко толкнул ее ногу, пока он заново расставлял фигуры на доске.

Они продолжали играть час за часом. Он перестал наполнять ее бокал, но она спокойно к этому отнеслась, почти с безразличием. Время от времени кто-нибудь из них отходил в уединенное местечко на берегу или вставал подбросить дров в костер. Гермиона достала из своей сумки пакетик чипсов, а затем пачку соленого арахиса и угостила его. Слизывая соль с верхней губы, Северус скользнул изящным пальцем по своей королеве и взял ее слона. 

– Кто научил вас играть в шахматы? – пробормотала она слегка неразборчиво из-за алкоголя, уже не в первый раз удивляясь умению Снейпа.

– Лили.

Она была потрясена его ответом. По какой-то причине это имя казалось запретным.

– Мне очень жаль.

– А мне нет. Мне очень нравится эта игра.

– Нет… я имела в виду…

– Я знаю.

Повисла тишина.

– Наверное, вам ее не хватает.

Он так долго изучал доску, что Гермиона уже подумала, он не собирается отвечать.

– Да… с ней было приятно проводить время… почти как с вами.

Гермиона удивленно моргнула. _С ней приятно проводить время?_ В последний раз, когда Снейп давал ей непосредственную оценку, он сказал, что она «невыносимая всезнайка». Насколько она знала, он и до сих пор был такого мнения о ней.

– С вами тоже приятно проводить время, – робко ответила она, не уверенная, не будет ли это слишком.

Он с сомнением поджал губы. 

– Именно поэтому вы собирались уйти сегодня утром.

Гермиона застыла с открытым ртом: она не ожидала, что он припомнит ей это.

– Я… я признаю, что была расстроена.

– Потому что вы мне не доверяли.

– Нет… я просто сделала поспешный вывод, который оказался неверным.

– Вам не нужно ничего объяснять. Я бы тоже себе не доверял, – он не поднимал на нее взгляд, рассматривая несколько оставшихся фигур на доске.

Гермиона почувствовала, что ей хочется сказать что-то в свою защиту, но Луна была права: она и впрямь боролась с собственной уязвимостью. Теперь им обоим нужна только правда.

– Меня огорчило, когда я увидела вас с Луной. Тогда я еще не знала, кто она. Я подумала, что вы договорились встретиться с другой женщиной для… для…

– Секса? – он вдруг поднял на нее пронизывающий взгляд.

– Да, – она ответила ему таким же прямым взглядом. – Именно этого я и ожидала бы от вас… до этой поездки. Но мне почему-то казалось, что вы изменились. Здесь вы вели себя иначе. Вы были гораздо более… внимательным, чутким… но когда я увидела вас с ней, то подумала, что все это было притворством, попыткой обмануть меня, и я попалась на эту уловку. И если честно, я злилась на себя за то, что мне было не все равно.

– Я должен был дать вам уйти, – проговорил он тихо, почти шепотом. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? – Гермиона почувствовала, как в ней поднимается гнев. – Всего минуту назад со мной было приятно проводить время.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, выражение его лица было, на удивление, расстроенным.

– Мне не следовало заводить вас так далеко.

– Тогда зачем вы это сделали? – огрызнулась Гермиона резче, чем собиралась, но ей не нравилось, что ее так долго держат в неведении.

– Потому я эгоистичный ублюдок. Без вас я бы отступил – отказался от плана.

– Отказались от какого именно плана?

Северус посмотрел на нее, и на его лице наряду с болью была написана решимость.

– Гермиона, я не покину это место.

Она нахмурилась.

– Я не понимаю. Зачем вам оставаться?

– Я собираюсь в горы, – он сжал пальцами подлокотник своего кресла. – И планирую нанести как можно больше ущерба. Я не вернусь.

– Что?! – воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая с места. – Это же полное безумие! Все, что нам нужно сделать, это вернуться в Министерство и рассказать им о том, что мы обнаружили. Они могут разобраться с этим: у них много ресурсов. Нет причин идти туда одному. Это самоубийство!

Выражение его лица, темные задумчивые глаза, устремленные на нее, сказали все, что ей нужно было знать. Гермиона сделала шаг к нему, умоляюще глядя на него. 

– Я знаю, что ваша жизнь не была легкой. И я понимаю, что вам сейчас больно. Но это не выход. Вы можете сделать еще столько хорошего.

Повернувшись лицом к костру, он уставился в пламя отсутствующим взглядом.

– Я отказался от всего важного, включая свою честность. Я держал вас рядом с собой здесь как напоминание о том, что я с вами сделал. Я противен сам себе, но это помогает мне сосредоточиться на цели. У меня есть отличный шанс предотвратить восстание в одиночку. Если мои подозрения верны, то при малейшей попытке дать масштабный отпор этому сборищу, они просто разбегутся и соберутся где-нибудь еще. И это будет лучшей возможностью раз и навсегда убрать лидера.

– Вы не можете! – закричала Гермиона. Она скрестила руки на груди, как капризный ребенок. Она больше не хотела слушать его полные самобичевания и абсурдные, но хладнокровные объяснения. У нее все еще кружилась голова от алкоголя, она была в бешенстве и ужасно расстроена из-за того, что он задумал такое.

– И я не согласна с вашей оценкой всей этой ситуации, – рявкнула она.

Снейп нахмурился, глядя на нее.

– Гермиона, это не ваше дело.

– Нет, мое. Вообще-то я простила вас за то, что вы сделали. Я перестала вас ненавидеть. Вы не имеете права ненавидеть себя вместо меня.

Он стиснул зубы от гнева.

– Мне не следовало вам говорить, – прорычал он. – Вообще ничего. Я подозревал, что вы не примете мое решение. Вы ведь не можете не вмешаться? Не можете не навязать свое ценное мнение остальным? Мне глубоко плевать, с чем вы там не согласны.

– Думаю, вы хотели, чтобы я вмешалась, – Гермиона сделала еще шаг к нему. – Мне кажется, вы всегда этого хотели.

– Не льстите себе, – фыркнул он. 

– И как же вы собирались заставить меня уйти? – спросила она. – Что бы вы могли сказать такого, из-за чего я бы ушла?

– Я бы ничего сказал, – голос Северуса был таким тихим, что Гермиона едва слышала его. – Я просто снова схватил бы вас за горло, как раньше. И вы бы ушли, – боль в его глазах была такой невыносимой, что ей захотелось отвернуться. – Тогда вы были бы рады, когда все это закончилось бы: когда я наконец исчез бы из вашей жизни… из жизни всех людей… раз и навсегда. 

– О боги, Северус, – Гермиона покачала головой и, спотыкаясь, подошла к нему, в ее глазах блестели слезы. – Тупой ты ублюдок. Почему ты просто не сказал мне, что тебя нужно обнять?

Рухнув к нему на колени, она обвила руками его шею и прижала его к себе, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Он не обнял ее в ответ, но и не оттолкнул. Он был так напряжен, что, казалось, Гермиона обнимает статую, но она не отпускала его до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, как он медленно выдыхает, а его плечи постепенно опускаются. Она прижалась к нему, и каждый мощный удар его сердца отдавался у нее в груди.

Гермиона подождала, пока его тяжелое дыхание не замедлилось, и тогда подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Его лицо было совсем близко. Еще ближе оно было лишь в Яме, когда он поцеловал ее. Одной рукой по-прежнему обнимая его за шею, другой она коснулась его щеки. Снейп вздрогнул, но она не убрала руку, открыто глядя ему в глаза. Медленно она провела кончиками пальцев вниз по изгибу его челюсти, скользнула по выступу подбородка и тронула невозможно шелковистые и чувственные мягкие губы. Они слегка раскрылись под настойчивым нажимом ее пальцев, которые нежно проникли внутрь.

До сих пор он никак не реагировал на нее, и поэтому, почувствовав, как его теплый язык скользнул по чувствительным кончикам пальцев, она судорожно вздохнула. Склонив голову, она наклонилась вперед и нежно поцеловала его в висок, рядом с мочкой уха. Снейп слегка отстранился, словно неосознанно ожидая ее следующего действия. Второй поцелуй Гермиона оставила на его острой скуле, а затем двинулась к уголку носа. Он слегка наклонил голову, но она крепко прижала пальцы к его губам, удерживая его на месте.

Склонив голову, она коснулась губами мягкой впадинки в уголке его рта, а затем продвинулась на место своих пальцев и наконец прижалась к его губам, чувствуя, как ее касается его дыхание. 

Он не мог припомнить, чтобы его рот исследовали с таким нежным любопытством. Ее язык пробовал его губы на вкус медленными короткими касаниями по всей длине, а затем проскользнул между ними как сочный плод. У него было так много секса со столькими людьми, и все же он дрожал, как подросток, не только потому что это был последний раз, когда его губ касаются чужие губы, но и потому что это была она, и она показывала ему, каково это, когда тебя принимают и безоговорочно любят.

Это было последним, чего он хотел. Это только бы все осложнило. Но он больше не мог сдерживаться: она была словно глотком свежей воды для умирающего от жажды. Он прижался к ней губами, и его язык встретился с ее языком, а руки обняли ее и притянули ближе. Из горла Гермионы вырвался стон, выдавая силу ее желания, и Снейп ответил, сжав ее обтянутые джинсами ягодицы и погружая язык ей в рот. Она вздохнула, когда он запустил пальцы в ее волосы и начал ласкать ее губы своими, горячо и развязно. Он ощущал, как ее тело все крепче вжимается в него, и член отреагировал, выгибаясь, чтобы потереться о ее пах.

Возможно, дело было в алкоголе, но через несколько секунд ее рука уже была внизу и вдруг потерла его член. Он оторвался от ее губ, прерывисто дыша ей в щеку.

– Я не уверен, что ты захочешь продолжать это, – простонал Снейп, и, несмотря на попытку отговорить ее, он был не в силах скрыть свое удовольствие. 

– Вообще-то я уверена, что захочу, – выдохнула она, поворачивая голову, чтобы снова завладеть его губами.

Он снова начал посасывать ее губы и исследовать рот, прежде чем пришел в себя и схватил ее за руку, которой ей отлично удавалось дрочить ему через брюки. 

– Гермиона… мы не можем трахаться, – вздохнул он. 

– Почему? – она все еще пыталась дотянуться до члена, несмотря на его железную хватку.

– Потому что ты пьяна. Ты бы не захотела этого, если бы была трезвой. И я знаю, как сильно ты осуждаешь меня за то, что я трахнул твоих подруг. 

Это было правдой. Он испорченный. Думать о том, что она видела, было крайне неприятно. И все же она не могла припомнить, чтобы так сильно кого-то хотела в своей жизни. Казалось, в этот момент ее чувства взяли верх над разумом: на самом деле, она так страстно желала ощутить его внутри себя, что почти уже была готова умолять об этом.

И вдруг у нее появилась идея.

– Зелья.

– Что, прости?

– Отрезвляющие зелья. У тебя они есть?

Так вышло, что есть. Он захватил их с собой на тот случай, если бы не смог удержаться от того, чтобы достать бутылку, и тогда дерьмо попало бы на вентилятор, требуя немедленных действия. 

– Да. 

– Отлично, – Гермиона снова села у него на коленях и устремила на него полный решимости взгляд. – Мы оба примем зелье, и если будем чувствовать то же самое, что и сейчас, то трахнемся.

Он невольно усмехнулся: это прозвучало как официальное заявление королевы.

– А если нет?

– Тогда тебе придется подрочить по-быстрому, – она ухмыльнулась. – Самому себе.

Он не смог скрыть мелькнувшее на лице разочарование.

– Но я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что все равно будешь разговаривать со мной, – твердо заявила она. – Даже если ничего не случится.

Он вздохнул.

– Если захочешь.

– Встретимся в твоей палатке, – сказала она, соскальзывая с его колен. – Я думаю, нам понадобится много места.

Снейп усмехнулся, глядя, как она нетвердым шагом идет обратно к своей палатке. Затем, поднявшись со скрипнувшего кресла, он взглянул на небо, с удивлением отметив, что солнце уже клонится к закату. Он все еще был крайне встревожен, но слабый проблеск надежды прокрался в его мысли. Он не заслужил надежду, не после того, что сделал, но все равно чувствовал, что цепляется за нее.

В своей палатке Гермиона отыскала маленькую синюю бутылочку и сунула ее в карман. Если переспать с ним это то, что нужно, чтобы заставить его передумать благородно пожертвовать собой, она сделает это. Но ее беспокоило, что трезвость может снова пробудить сомнения по поводу его прошлого и того, что он сделал практически со всеми ее знакомыми. Поднявшись, она почувствовала вес бутылочки в своем кармане. Нужно просто найти в себе мужество ее выпить.


	13. Блуд и фанфикшн

У него была кровать. Не надувной матрас. И даже не трансфигурированный матрас. У него была огромная двуспальная кровать из темного дерева со стопкой пухлых подушек и дорогим и стильным постельным бельем. Гермиона на миллисекунду подумала, что ей стоило бы позавидовать, но затем она поняла, что в ближайшем будущем, возможно, ей удастся на всем этом поваляться и решила оптимистично воодушевиться.   
Но воодушевление вдруг утихло, когда она увидела, что Снейп соблазнительно полулежит на кровати, сняв ботинки и пальто, и читает книгу. 

– О, прости, я тебя не отрываю от чего-нибудь? – спросила она, положив руку ему на бедро.

– Пока нет, – ответил он, продолжая читать.

_Наглый ублюдок._

На нем была облегающая серая футболка, которая подчеркивала мускулы его груди и плеч. Пряди темных волос спадали на лицо, а губы были слегка надуты, как всегда, когда он был на чем-то сосредоточен. Она вспомнила, как прижималась к нему, а ее язык скользил между этими губами внутри горячего рта. Хриплое рычание зародилось у нее в горле: она была более чем готова хорошенько оторвать Снейпа от его занятия.

Увидев ухмылку на его губах, Гермиона сощурила глаза. Конечно, он просто обожает выводить ее из себя. Она подозревала, что сейчас он просто пытается удостовериться, что она точно знает, чего сама хочет.

– Ну, тогда, пожалуй, я просто вернусь к себе в палатку, – она картинно вздохнула и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

В мгновение ока он схватил ее за запястье и опрокинул на кровать, прижав своим телом.

– И куда же… ты собралась? – в его мягком баритоне звучали опасные нотки.

«Словно Красная Шапочка, которую схватил большой злой волк», – подумала Гермиона. Разве что эта Красная Шапочка уже прилично завелась из-за этого большого злого волка и была бы более чем счастлива, если бы он… вкусил ее. 

– Ты был так поглощен чтением, – Гермиона с трудом могла вздохнуть полной грудью из-за веса его тела. – Я не хотела мешать.

– В первый раз за все время, – усмехнулся он.

Не успела она ответить, как его губы накрыли ее рот, а язык заглушил все, кроме хриплого стона. Гермиона воспользовалась возможностью и скользнула рукой вверх, коснувшись его груди, ощутив тепло и твердость мускулов даже через футболку. Снейп, очевидно, увидел в этом жесте зеленый свет для себя и последовал ее примеру, поскольку его рука оказалась у нее на груди и слегка сжала ее через одежду, а большой палец потер сосок, заставив Гермиону извиваться.

Он был таким потрясающе умелым, что она уже готова была отказаться от Отрезвляющего зелья и провести весь вечер, целуясь у него на кровати. На вкус он был как виски и сигаретный дым, но это был не тот грязный тошнотворный аромат, который она помнила по одной из редких своих интрижек на одну ночь: запах Снейпа был приятным, насыщенным, с дубовыми нотками. На самом деле, Гермиона поймала себя на том, что снова и снова проникает языком ему в рот, чтобы ощутить его.

Ее не удивляло, что Снейп был одним из тех редких людей, которые знали, что и когда делать во время поцелуя. Не было никаких столкновений зубами или неприятных укусов, а только бесконечно сменяющие друг друга плавные, томные и невероятно эротичные движения, которые заставляли ее естество пульсировать и жаждать прикосновений. 

Гермиона потянулась к его члену, зажатому между их телами, и провела ладонью по внушительному бугру на его брюках. К сожалению, Снейп почти тут же прервал ее, откатившись назад, схватив за запястье и прижав его к кровати у ее головы. 

– Сначала нужно кое с чем разобраться, прежде чем делать нечто подобное, – пробормотал он, продолжая целовать ее подбородок и шею.

Гермиона закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением его теплого дыхания, которое трепетало на коже, предшествуя каждому прикосновению его мягких губ. Она просто хотела, чтобы он продолжал, спустился ниже к соскам, которые уже ныли от возбуждения, и поласкал их. Но она знала, что он этого не сделает. Не сейчас. Нужно принять зелье, чтобы оценить уместность этих действий. В прошлом он накачивал женщин наркотиками перед тем, как заняться с ними сексом. И он не хотел, чтобы Гермиона приняла это решение пьяной. Она подозревала, что он провел последние дни, напряженно размышляя о своем поведении, и был полон решимости вернуться к добропорядочности – даже если это произойдет в последний раз. И вообще вся эта самоубийственная миссия, кажется, основана на искуплении.

Сердце Гермионы все еще болело за него, стоило ей подумать о его планах, особенно когда он провел пальцами по ее волосам, а затем его восхитительные прикосновения сместились на шею и вверх, к мочке уха, заставляя мурашки бежать по спине. Она тяжело дышала и отчаянно хотела его сию же минуту, надеясь, что между ними произойдет нечто значительное, что заставит его изменить свои планы.

– Давай примем его прямо сейчас, – задыхаясь, пробормотала она. – Пока ты окончательно не свел меня с ума.

Смех пророкотал у него в груди, и Гермиона улыбнулась, не открывая глаз. Она никогда не устанет от его смеха. Было так непривычно думать, что его чувство юмора схоже с ее.

– Акцио, – скомандовал Снейп, и Гермиона, открыв глаза, увидела, как через всю палатку ему в руку летит бутылочка.

Без лишней помпезности он открутил крышку и выпил зелье до дна. Призвав вторую бутылочку, он открыл ее и поднес к губам Гермионы. Пристально глядя ей в глаза, он как будто собирался что-то сказать, но передумал и влил жидкость ей в рот. Она проглотила, и ей показалось, что с нее сдернули вуаль. Пронзительная ясность наполнила ее мысли и обострила чувства. Радужная дымка перед глазами рассеялась, и вечерний холодок охватил тело, будто она нырнула под водопад.

Снейп все еще лежал на ней, но затем неуверенно моргнул и откатился.

_Он передумал._

– Ты все еще хочешь… заняться сексом? – спросила она. Слово «трахаться» больше не хотело произноситься. 

– Нет.

Она почувствовала, что краснеет, почему-то смутившись от мысли, что только алкоголь заставлял его хотеть ее.

– Это все усложнит для нас обоих.

Это было правдой. Если он реализует свой план, последствия станут для нее опустошительными – по целому ряду сложных причин. Если они сначала займутся сексом – перейдут на более глубокий уровень близости, – будет еще хуже. А для него станет труднее оставить ее. 

– … и да.

– Да?

– Да.

– Почему да? – Гермиона была в замешательстве. 

– Потому что ты восхитительна, – он положил ладонь ей на щеку.

Всего лишь одно слово, одно действие, и этого было достаточно. 

Гермиона выкатилась из-под него и встала на колени на краю кровати.

Снейп безропотно смотрел на нее, явно ожидая, что она уйдет. Но она не ушла. Сняв куртку, она отбросила ее, услышав, как бутылочка с зельем в кармане глухо стукнулась о пол палатки. Затем последовали ботинки. Вытащив палочку из рукава, Гермиона наколдовала Согревающее заклинание, чтобы отогнать холод, после чего отбросила ее и медленно сняла кофту. 

Снейп лежал, опершись на локоть, и внимательно наблюдал, как Гермиона небрежно отбрасывает каждый слой одежды, пока она не опустилась перед ним на колени в одних джинсах и черном лифчике. Его жаркий взгляд скользнул по ее обнаженной коже, и она почувствовала внутри волну чего-то: желания, смешанного с… решимостью. _Считает ли она, что они должны трахаться?_ Она совершенно недвусмысленно покажет ему ответ на этот вопрос. На самом деле, она собиралась использовать оставшееся время, чтобы сделать расставание с ней как можно более трудным для него.

Не сводя с него глаз, она скользнула обеими руками вниз по животу к застежке джинсов, взялась за пуговицу и неспешно вытащила ее из петли, после чего мучительно медленно расстегнула молнию. Снейп сглотнул, и его взгляд метнулся с открывшегося треугольника трусиков к ее лицу. Он напоминал собаку, с нетерпением ждущую угощения. Может быть, он и хотел вернуться в рамки добропорядочности, но его действиями все еще руководили плотские желания. И это заводило Гермиону еще больше. 

Озорно усмехнувшись про себя, с новой волной воодушевления она провела рукой по плавному изгибу живота, пробралась под резинку трусиков, скользнула пальцами по волосам на лобке и проникла в расщелину между половыми губами. Медленно Гермиона начала тереть клитор, снова и снова спускаясь вниз к влажному отверстию, пока пальцы не покрылись соками возбуждения, после чего она вытащила их, поднесла к губам и взяла в рот, посасывая.

Взгляд темных полуприкрытых глаз Северуса из-под нахмуренных бровей обжигал, выражая такое распутное желание, что Гермиона не могла не усмехнуться как непослушный ребенок, облизывая пальцы. По-прежнему соблазнительно улыбаясь, она потянулась назад, расстегнула лифчик, сняла его и отбросила через плечо, откровенно имитируя стриптиз, который заставил Снейпа растерянно покачать головой, показывая, насколько он близок к критической точке. Зажав ареолы между большими и средними пальцами, она оттянула соски, а затем потеребила чувствительные бугорки указательными пальцами. Он сжал челюсть, наблюдая, как она ласкает себя, и ее стон стал последней каплей. 

Снейп стиснул зубы, и на его лице явственно читалось «не играй со мной». Вскочив, он опрокинул ее на кровать, забравшись сверху, так что ее талия оказалась между его коленями.

Глаза Гермионы загорелись возбуждением, когда он сорвал с себя футболку и отбросил в сторону. Она застонала, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тем, что его тело наконец доступно ей, такое близкое и горячее. _О мой бог!_

Пока она смотрела на него, Снейп взялся за пуговицу на ширинке, расстегнул ее и мучительно медленно опустил молнию, так что глаза Гермионы расширились в предвкушении. В самом низу он остановился, ожидая, что она нетерпеливо взглянет на него, а затем обеими руками снял штаны, освободив член. И хотя она получила представление о размере, когда трогала его ранее, один вид члена в полном великолепии, нависшего над ее грудью, заставил ее пораженно выдохнуть.

На этот раз он заметил, что она протягивает к нему руки, одним броском схватил их в кулак и прижал вместе к кровати у нее над головой. Гермиона ахнула от удивления и капризно надула губы. Она знала, что на этот раз заслужила поддразнивания, но ей не терпелось прикоснуться к нему. Все, до чего ей пока удалось дотронуться, – его губы, лицо и грудь через одежду – было таким теплым, мягким и восхитительным, что внушительный член, нависший над ней, явно тоже ее не разочарует.

Держа ее руки зажатыми в кулаке, Снейп вытащил сначала одну, а затем другую ногу из штанов, представ перед ней во всей красе совершенно обнаженным. Переместив колени выше и оказавшись над ее грудью, он обхватил основание члена свободной рукой и, наклонив его, положил головку ей на щеку. Это казалось странным, но напряжение в его взгляде подсказало Гермионе, что ему важна ее реакция.

И тогда она поняла. Он ожидал, что она поморщится или отвернется. После того, что он с ней сделал, сейчас она была в уязвимом положении, лежа под ним и оказавшись так близко к его члену, который сосал кто-то другой, а он позволял ей наблюдать за этим, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Снейп явно ожидал, что этот момент окажется решающим, и она сломается. Но этого не произошло. 

Вместо этого Гермиона сосредоточила взгляд на его напряженном серьезном лице, обрамленном темными волосами, а затем повернулась и потерлась носом о мягкую кожу на члене. Она провела кончиком носа вверх и вниз по стволу, вдыхая мужской мускусный аромат, и выдохнула, окутав его своим дыханием. Снейп приоткрыл рот от удивления. Слегка приподняв подбородок, чтобы коснуться губами его теплой шелковистой кожи, она заметила, как в ответ он втянул воздух в грудь. Открыв рот и дотронувшись до члена губами, она высунула язык и попробовала его на вкус, услышав, как Снейп выдохнул. Подняв глаза, Гермиона увидела смесь облегчения и желания на его лице.

И если у Снейпа были какие-то сомнения относительно ее намерений, она быстро развеяла их, подняв подбородок еще выше, обхватив ртом набухшую головку и нежно пососав ее, одновременно скользнув языком по влажной расщелине. Она взглянула Северусу в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему ясен ее ответ. И его реакция подтвердила, что он все понял.

Убрав со щеки член, он отпустил ее руки и, скользнув вниз, лег сверху, заключив ее в объятия своего высокого гибкого тела. Обхватив ее подбородок сильными пальцами, он поцеловал Гермиону с такой необузданной страстью, что у нее перехватило дыхание. На этот раз поцелуй был совершенно безудержным. Снейп не играл, не манипулировал и не демонстрировал свою искушенность, он доносил свое глубокое желание, и Гермиона отвечала с той же интенсивностью. Секс всегда был его разменной монетой, и теперь она пользовалась этим, чтобы выражать свои желания, и не собиралась притворяться, будто жертвует собой. 

Ее сексуальный опыт был и впрямь небольшим, и она никогда не чувствовала такого острого возбуждения. Ее соски восхитительно терлись о его грудь, а он продолжал наслаждаться ее губами и языком. Пульсация между ногами практически ощущалась сквозь джинсы, и к ее облегчению, Снейп скользнул одной рукой по ее спине, проник под пояс штанов и в трусики и обхватил ее ягодицы. Его пальцы сжали и помассировали плоть, а затем Снейп согнул запястье и двинул ее таз вперед, так что его член теперь терся о шов на ткани, давивший на расщелину между половыми губами. Приглушенное джинсами ощущение горячего члена, скользящего там, казалось еще одной восхитительной пыткой, но когда другой рукой Снейп накрыл ее грудь и начал тереть сосок, Гермиона поняла, что пытка даже еще не начиналась. 

Эти пальцы, длинные, ловкие, уверенные и явно невероятно искусные, вскоре пробудили в ее теле невероятные ощущения. И когда Снейп сместился вниз, так что его губы оказались над набухшим сверхчувствительным соском, она задалась вопросом, не прикончит ли ее подобное усиление стимуляции. 

И тогда он начал ласкать ее: язык коснулся соска снизу, а красиво изогнутые губы – сверху, так что она выгнулась навстречу ему, прошипев: «Северус-с-с». Он теребил и перекатывал сосок во рту, и эти томные кошачьи движения заставили Гермиону зарыться обеими руками ему в волосы и отчаянно вцепиться в них. Ее клитор содрогался. Снейп полностью контролировал ее, точно зная, как вызвать электрические разряды, которые снова и снова проходили от груди прямо к клитору.

– О боже, Северус, – простонала Гермиона. Она была полна решимости подать ему что-то вроде чувственной апелляции или, по крайней мере, завести его достаточно, чтобы заставить пересмотреть свои планы, но пока весь процесс шел только в ее сторону. Неудивительно, что женщины сходили по нему с ума. _Кто бы не вернулся за чем-то большим? Но будет ли нечто большее? Будет ли что-то помимо этого?_ Гермиона знала, что не должна позволять себе думать об этом: от горечи у нее уже перехватывало дыхание. 

К счастью, Снейп отвлек ее от этих мыслей, когда уцепился пальцами за пояс ее джинсов и трусиков и стянул их с бедер. Еще не успев спустить их до колен, он уже зарылся носом в волосы на лобке, уткнувшись им в верхушку расщелины между половыми губами и нажав на клитор, который жаждал освободиться из своей ловушки плоти. Ноги Гермионы были все еще прижаты друг к другу, и его языку пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы добраться до клитора. И он проник внутрь, настойчиво изгибаясь, и скользнул по ноющему бугорку так до умопомрачения эротично, что Гермиона начала бесконтрольно двигать бедрами, пытаясь добиться большего контакта. Одним движением сорвав, наконец, с нее джинсы, Снейп раздвинул ее колени и зарылся лицом в блестящие складочки плоти. 

Гермиона стонала и извивалась под ним, когда его нос скользил вверх и вниз между клитором и отверстием влагалища. Она больше никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть на этот красиво изогнутый нос, не представляя себе, как он в паре с языком нежно дразнит клитор, а затем с силой погружается внутрь ее тела.

Гермиона крутила головой из стороны в сторону и потому, вероятно, выглядела испуганной, но она совершенно не могла остановиться: его мучительная и неумолимая атака на ее тело была самой мощной из всего, что она когда-либо испытывала. Затем она почувствовала, как ее ощущения изменились, а удовольствие вышло на новый уровень, все нарастая. Все, что ей было нужно, это еще пара движений по клитору, что Снейп и сделал – _ну конечно же,_ – уловив сигналы ее тела, и она, вскрикнув, взорвалась вокруг его языка, который скользнул вниз и проник внутрь сокращающегося и пульсирующего отверстия. 

Еще до того, как Гермиона пришла в себя, он отстранился, встал на колени и приподнял ее бедра с кровати, так что ее отверстие оказалось на уровне члена. Прижав головку ко входу, он проник внутрь одним медленным движением, заставив ее в исступлении закрыть глаза. Ощутив, как стенки влагалища подрагивают и сжимаются вокруг него, Снейп издал долгий низкий стон и начал толкаться внутрь. 

Его внушительный член, раздвигающий набухшие стенки, так приятно наполнял ее, что Гермиона поняла, что цепляется за постель, чтобы не потерять сознание от чувственного блаженства. Открыв глаза, она увидела мышцы его пресса, красиво сокращающиеся от каждого толчка, и почувствовала себя так, будто и впрямь умерла и попала… судя по всему, в ад… потому что не могла представить себе, чтобы такой обжигающе горячий сексуальный зверь обитал где-либо еще. 

Снейп восхитительно двигал бедрами, удерживая ее в идеальном положении, чтобы с каждым толчком головка члена терлась о переднюю стенку влагалища. В такой позе к лицу Гермионы прилила кровь, и оно покраснело, но ей было все равно. И стало еще больше все равно, когда его палец скользнул вокруг клитора, нежно поглаживая. Набухший бугорок был все еще чувствительным после предыдущего оргазма, и Снейп явно понимал это, поскольку избегал верхушки и потирал основание, пока Гермиона снова не оказалась на грани.

Она никогда не могла довести себя до оргазма два раза подряд. Ей никогда особенно и не хотелось этого. Но вот в мгновение ока она оказалась близка ко второму оргазму, пока внутри нее двигался самый большой член, какой она когда-либо видела, а красивые умелые пальцы ласкали самое чувствительное местечко ее тела, так что оно напряглось, взбрыкнув ногами.

– Боже, это потрясающе, – прошипела Гермиона, и слова растворились в хриплом стоне, когда тело содрогнулось от ритмичных волн пронзившего его оргазма. 

Влагалище безжалостно сдавило твердый член, но Снейп был полон решимости сделать так, чтобы Гермиона как можно дольше потом помнила все. Поэтому он стиснул зубы, борясь с искушением выплеснуться в ее манящую глубину, пока невероятные ощущения, которые дарили ее плотно сжатые мышцы, не утихли.

Почувствовав, что достаточно успокоился, Снейп положил ее лодыжки себе на плечи и наклонился вперед, заставив Гермиону согнуться почти пополам. Она была достаточно гибкой, как он и предполагал, так что эта поза оказалась ей по силам. Но на всякий случай он немного передвинулся вместе с ней на кровати, прежде чем полностью навалиться на нее. Подобное он проделывал нечасто: эта поза была одновременно открытой и интимной, и он редко желал такого уровня близости с кем-либо. Но Гермиона была исключением. Она и была исключительной – всегда, во многих отношениях. И он хотел, чтобы она это знала.

Гермиона чувствовала себя тако*, начинка которого вот-вот вылезет наружу. Его возбужденный член все еще находился внутри нее: он пока не кончил. Но когда Снейп наклонился над ней, взгляд его темных глаз проник так же глубоко в душу, как член в ее тело, и она мгновенно забыла о дискомфорте, ощутив с ним столь сильную связь, что это сложно было описать словами.

Ее разум готов был взорваться от бурлящих в нем мыслей и понимания того, как много значило происходящее сейчас. Когда ее глаза наполнились слезами, она подняла взгляд и увидела, что Снейп улыбается ей: уголки его губ были слегка приподняты, а морщинка между бровями разгладилась. Гермиона не ожидала увидеть улыбку, но это заставило ее вдруг почувствовать, что все будет хорошо. Хотя в глубине души она знала, что это не так.  
Уперевшись руками рядом с ее плечами, Снейп сначала почти полностью вышел, а затем вновь погрузился внутрь. Неспешно двигаясь, он позволил ей приспособиться к позе, а затем начал наращивать темп, все жестче входя в нее.

Когда глубина и скорость толчков увеличились, Гермиона обхватила его плечи руками, впившись в выступающие бицепсы. Член теперь погружался внутрь абсолютно вертикально, каждый раз упираясь в шейку матки. Тяжесть его тела вдавливала ее в матрас, и каждый раз, когда Снейп отстранялся и постель пружинила вверх, его член снова толкал Гермиону вниз, так что она ощущала себя мячом, который бросают в стену.

Все ее тело подрагивало изнутри и снаружи, а влагалище уже было на грани третьего грандиозного оргазма. Чувствуя, как Снейп вколачивается в нее, Гермиона осознала, что значит, когда тебя по-настоящему хорошо трахают. И лучше всего был открывающийся ей вид: из-за приподнятых бедер она могла наблюдать, как покрасневший член, скользкий от ее соков, двигается во влагалище, словно хорошо смазанный поршень. Воспоминание об этом она пронесет через всю жизнь. И она была не уверена, что кто-либо еще будет в силах соперничать с этим, и подозревала, что Снейп вполне мог только что разрушить ее сексуальную жизнь навсегда.

Он задыхался от усилий, желая реализовать свое намерение основательно трахнуть ее, и все его тело блестело от пота, включая руки, которые сгибались, обхваченные ее пальцами, при каждом сильном толчке. Придавленная его телом, Гермиона хрипела от ошеломляющего ощущения нарастающего третьего оргазма. Его лобок врезался в клитор в тот самый момент, когда член ударил в шейку матки, и это резко вытолкнуло ее в пропасть оргазма, который принес с собой слезы, причину которых ей было сложно объяснить самой себе. 

Северус внимательно наблюдал за ее лицом, пока она кончала: оно было таким красивым и исступленным. И пока влагалище сокращалось, сдавливая движущийся внутри член, Снейп наконец тоже отпустил себя.

– Гермиона, – выдохнул он, и из его груди вырвались стоны, сопровождая каждую волну мощного оргазма, который выплеснулся из его яиц в ее подрагивающее отверстие. Никогда раньше он настолько не желал погрузиться в кого-либо глубоко и остаться там навсегда. Но теперь такое желание появилось – с ней. Гермионой. Он не хотел покидать ее никогда. Он желал остаться соединенным с ней, внутри нее, в безопасности.

Когда он наконец извлек член из сочащегося влагалища и рухнул на кровать, Гермиона тут же заползла на него и легла на грудь, устроившись у него под подбородком. Мгновение спустя она легонько начала чертить кончиками пальцев небольшие круги на его вздымающейся груди. Они оба молчали. Слишком многое нужно было сказать друг другу.

Когда Снейп уже почти заснул, до него донесся ее тихий голос:

– Эта палатка больше, чем спальня у меня дома.

Он устало усмехнулся, поглаживая ее волосы.

– Раньше я ненавидела свою спальню. Думаю, возможно, я бы ненавидела ее меньше, если бы… если бы ты был там со мной.

Снейп продолжал поглаживать ее. Он точно знал, что она пытается сказать. Знал, чего она хочет. Но не ответил. Он просто не мог. 

***  
Гермиона поежилась, выходя из палатки. Тихо пробормотав Согревающее заклинание, чтобы отогнать резкий холод, она не стала наколдовывать Люмос, сообразив, что яркая полная луна высоко в небе уже озарила молочным светом пустынную местность вокруг. Пробираясь сквозь влажную траву, она направилась к берегу, чтобы пописать. Обычно она проверяла, где именно располагаются границы защитных заклинаний Северуса, чтобы не пересечь их, но он заснул прежде, чем успел наложить их.

Присев на корточки за кустом, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением: она терпела слишком долго, особенно с учетом восхитительно жестких движений члена внутри нее. Она улыбнулась про себя. Секс был невероятным, но Северус также обещал, что будет по-прежнему разговаривать с ней. Она надеялась, что следующая их беседа будет о том, когда они уедут, и ей хотелось бы, чтобы ответом было «немедленно». Несмотря на то, что поездка была весьма занимательной, у нее не было ни малейшего желания оставаться здесь дольше. Снейп не ответил на ее замечание, но чем скорее он окажется в ее крошечной, но безопасной спальне, тем лучше. 

Вдруг на нее упала тень. _Северус?_ Не успела она обернуться, как раздался свирепый рык, и острые, как бритва, когти полоснули ей по лицу. Волосатая рука заглушила крик, и Гермиона почувствовала, как ее подняли и потащили через равнину. 

__________________________________________________________________________  
* Тако – традиционное блюдо мексиканской кухни, состоит из кукурузной или пшеничной тортильи c разнообразной начинкой — говядиной, свининой, курицей, морепродуктами, чоризо, пережаренными бобами, овощами, тушёной мякотью мексиканского кактуса. В качестве приправы служат сыр, кинза, лук, сальса, гуакамоле (Википедия).


	14. Коварство и самодурство

_Ушла._

Северус сел на постели, моргая от тусклого света, и пошарил рукой по одеялу. _Холодное._ Магическая лампа, горевшая, когда они заснули, погасла явно где-то посреди ночи. Спустив свои длинные голые ноги с кровати, он встал и направился к выходу из палатки, взмахом руки заставив одежду подпрыгнуть и оплести тело, так что он был полностью одет, когда вышел навстречу сумрачному рассвету.

Она ушла. Он чувствовал это. Ее палатка стояла так же, как она поставила ее, а рюкзак лежал у входа. Но подойдя, Снейп понял, что внутри Гермионы нет. И нигде поблизости. Единственным звуком, который доносился до него, был глухой рокот далекого водопада.

_Может быть, ей надоело, и она сбежала? Может, он неверно истолковал сигналы?_ Кажется, ей понравилось быть с ним не меньше, чем ему с ней. Но, возможно, она хотела большего: _обещания уйти отсюда вместе?_

_Но мог ли он дать такое обещание спустя столь короткое время?_ Напряжение в груди от осознания, что Гермионы нет рядом, намекало, что ответом было бы «да». Жаль, ему не хватило мужества сказать ей правду: он хотел ее. И не только в сексуальном плане. Такое было ему совершенно чуждо, особенно в последние годы, но Северус понял, что желает, чтобы она принадлежала ему. Он не был ревнивым – вокруг всегда толпились доступные женщины, – но мысль о том, что Гермиона может лежать в постели с кем-то другим, положив голову ему на грудь и нежно поглаживая, заставляла Снейпа скрежетать зубами. И, что еще важнее, он желал принадлежать ей. Наконец-то он мог признать, что все это время _и впрямь хотел_, чтобы она вмешалась.

Северус никогда не испытывал подобного искреннего чувства. Женщинам он всегда был нужен из корыстных побуждений: чаще всего ради секса. Тогда как Гермиона заботилась о нем, и ей не было безразлично, что с ним случится. Вопреки всем попыткам разубедить ее, ей не стало все равно. И она простила его. Он не заслужил этого, но она простила его и, несмотря на его неподобающее поведение, переспала с ним. И ему это понравилось. И ей тоже. _Так где же она, черт побери?_

– Гермиона?

_Тишина._

Он сощурил свои темные глаза, вглядываясь во мрак вокруг лагеря.

– Люмос, – пробормотал он, подняв палочку и медленно поворачиваясь. У него перехватило дыхание.

Следы. Он увидел следы животных. И кое-что еще. Погром. Что-то тащили. 

– Боже, черт возьми! – простонал Северус, и его душу заполнил страх.

Присев, он провел пальцами по борозде, зияющей среди покрывшего землю пепла. Подняв руку и поднеся ее к свету, он разглядел кровь. Волна ужаса захлестнула его с такой силой, что он рухнул на колени.

Всхлипнув, Северус тут же подавил эмоции, поморщившись. Это была его вина. Он сделал это с ней. Он держал ее здесь рядом с собой, несмотря на то что знал, как это опасно. Это был чистый эгоизм. _И он даже не установил свои гребаные защитные заклинания!_

Он ударил себя кулаком по бедру, зажмурившись от боли. Он настолько отупел, что стал неспособен даже защитить ее. _Как он мог забыть про чертовы заклинания?_ Ему явно так не терпелось потрахаться, что он позабыл обо всех мерах предосторожности, которые стоило предпринять, исходя из его опыта и выучки.

– Вот же ж блять! – выдавил он.

Снейп всегда винил Лили за то, что она выбрала не его. Он убедил себя, что, если бы она была с ним, он смог бы спасти ее, и что к смерти ее привел собственный глупый выбор. Но это явно было не так. Они с Гермионой уже пять дней шли навстречу опасности. Он точно знал, что нужно было сделать для ее защиты, и просто не сделал этого. И Лили бы он тоже не спас. Без сомнения, он и в этом умудрился бы облажаться. Он больше не мог считать, что Лили сама виновна в случившемся с ней. Или упрекать Гермиону, что она не разбудила его. Или винить отца за то, что тот был мудаком и пьяницей. Или Дамблдора за то, что тот требовал от него слишком многого.

_Гребаный герой?_ Это какая-то идиотская шутка. Он неудачник, и вызванный этим стыд, был огромен: давил на него, стремясь прихлопнуть, как какого-то трусливого таракана.

Снейп стоял на коленях среди рассыпанного вокруг пепла так долго, что перестал ощущать свою руку, до онемения сжимающую палочку. Он мог бы покончить с собой здесь и сейчас. Ну или подождать, пока они не заберут и его тоже. Возможно, она уже мертва. _Какой смысл убеждаться в этом самому: увидеть, к чему привел его эгоизм?_

_Но что, если она жива? Что, если она ждет спасения? И вот он, ее спаситель, на коленях в грязи, как бесполезное дерьмо._

Северус тяжело вздохнул, вытирая глаза рукой. Никакого эффекта неожиданности уже явно не будет: да его и не могло быть. Если его предположения оправданы, они наверняка все это время знали, что Снейп и Гермиона идут к ним. 

Он просто пойдет и предложит себя вместо нее. Это лучшее, что он может сделать. Ее жизнь стоит тысячи его жизней. Она удивительная. И совершит еще много хорошего и значительного.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он обошел потухший костер и направился к равнине. 

По крайней мере, вероятно, он сможет увидеть ее еще раз. Трудно предугадать, в каком она будет состоянии. Ему была противна сама мысль, что все закончится именно так, когда он по глупости осмелился вообразить, что сможет сыграть с ней в шахматы на нормальной доске, попробовать новые блюда, охуенно приготовленные ею, и провести ночь в ее спальне, которую она ненавидела бы меньше, если бы он был рядом. 

Его глаза влажно заблестели, и Снейп моргнул, подавляя боль, как делал всю свою жизнь. Еще есть вероятность, что никого из них не отпустят: что они с Гермионой умрут вместе. Эту мысль вместе с роем всех остальных, которые, словно гнойные нарывы, продолжали зудеть внутри, он спрятал за броней безжалостности, являющейся не просто его щитом, а ставшей второй кожей, железной и непробиваемой. Которая помогла ему выжить. 

Он легко накинул на себя личину развратного мудака. И она подошла ему. Он наслаждался этими краткими передышками от боли, бесконечной боли. И теперь ему нужно было вернуть самого себя. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Гермионе, – рыдающая размазня, оплакивающая то, чего никогда не случилось бы. 

Вернув себе холодную решительность, Северус ускорил шаг. Он достал сигарету из пачки, сунул ее в рот, поджег и глубоко затянулся, продолжая двигаться навстречу огненному сиянию встающего солнца. 

***  
Сжав в руке волшебную палочку, он направился от точки трансгрессии к каменистой равнине рядом с горной тропой. Он находился у входа в одну из многочисленных пещер, обширная сеть которых, насколько он знал, раскинулась внутри. Земля была испещрена таким количеством отпечатков, что невозможно было разобрать, что есть что, но он шел по следам от лагеря до точки трансгрессии на равнине. Гермиона где-то там, он был уверен в этом.

Встав за большим валуном, Снейп взмахнул палочкой, произнося заклинание, которое придумал сам несколько лет назад. Он назвал его «Небесный глаз» – и это не только было намеком, что в то время он здорово заливал шары, но и отлично описывало действие заклинания. Теперь над головой Снейпа парил маленький шарик, удаленно передавая изображение того, что воспринимало зрительное отверстие на его нижней стороне. 

Изначально это было задумано как способ слежки за женщинами, которые ему нравились, обычно для того, чтобы убедиться, что у них нет вспыльчивого муженька, которому бы пришлось не по душе, если бы трахнули его жену. Теперь Снейп решительно признал тот факт, что это первый раз, когда он использует это заклинание для чего-то стоящего. 

Палочкой Северус направил парящий шарик вокруг валуна ко входу в пещеру. С помощью «глаза» он увидел темное нутро туннеля, который, казалось, уходил глубоко в гору. Света там было мало, но он послал шарик вдоль стен широкого прохода, достаточно большого, чтобы вместить множество троллей и огров, а завернув шар за угол, он увидел волшебный факел, закрепленный высоко в скалистой стене. 

Отправив шарик дальше, он наткнулся на развилку. Используя палочку, чтобы дистанционно повернуть его вправо и влево, он выбрал наугад левый проход. Пол туннеля был усеян следами разных видов и размеров, но трудно было сказать, каким путем тащили Гермиону. По мере того как шарик продвигался вперед, туннель расширялся, превращаясь в нечто похожее на пещеру. Слабый свет множества факелов, разбросанных по стенам, выхватывал из темноты силуэты десятков огромных существ, свернувшихся в гнездах. Несмотря на разнообразие цветов и размеров, Снейп сразу понял, что это драконы. Гораздо больше, чем он ожидал.

Направляя шар туда-сюда и осмотрев с его помощью пещеру и скопище чешуйчатых тел спящих драконов, он решил, что вряд ли Гермиону притащили бы сюда, если, конечно, ее не прихватили на закуску, но это была не та мысль, на которой ему хотелось задерживаться. Отправив шарик по обратному маршруту, Снейп вернул его к развилке и послал в туннель справа, вскоре обнаружив следы драки: глубокие борозды в грязи и что-то похожее на кровь, размазанную по одной из стен.

Это его мгновенно приободрило. Кажется, Гермиона боролась с ними всю дорогу. _Ну конечно, боролась._ И если они не убили ее раньше, то есть шанс, что она все еще жива.

Выискивая следы борьбы в каждом из туннелей, Северус смог миновать еще с полдюжины развилок, пока его шарик не очутился в комнате, дверь в которую была открыта, и внутри, на удивление, не было видно следов беспорядка. За дверью обнаружился дощатый пол и крашеные каменные стены. Направив шар дальше, Снейп рассмотрел мебель: письменный стол, обеденный стол с четырьмя стульями и даже большие напольные часы в углу. Послав шарик обогнуть выступ, он увидел Гермиону, запястья которой были прикованы к большому металлическому кольцу, вбитому в стену. Она сидела, завалившись назад, и выглядела ужасно: в растрепанных волосах застряли веточки и листья, одежда была порвана, из царапин на теле сочилась кровь. Но кошмарнее всего было увидеть ее глаза: красивые, карамельного цвета глаза, теперь налитые кровью, широко раскрытые и наполненные страхом. Но она была жива. И его сердце воспарило.

В комнате виднелись две закрытые двери, и их невозможно было открыть дистанционно. Северус подумал о том, чтобы попытаться как-то связаться с Гермионой, но затем решил, что все же будет быстрее добраться до нее.

Опустив кончик волшебной палочки, он развеял «Небесный глаз» и наколдовал «Объятие теней», которое позволит ему слиться с темнотой туннелей. Было большим риском прийти сюда, а войти в пещеры казалось сродни самоубийству. Но он знал это с самого начала. Он уже решил, что будет делать дальше, поэтому выскользнул из своего укрытия и быстро зашагал в темноту пещеры.

Следуя по маршруту, пройденному шариком, он, к счастью, или, возможно, по чьей-то злой воле, сумел пробраться в комнату, не встретив на пути ни одну из тварей. Входя в дверь, он не мог отделаться от назойливого чувства, что идет в ловушку. Гермиона была приманкой, жестоко потрепанной, но все еще невероятно привлекательной приманкой.

Не теряя времени, он подошел к ней и обнял окровавленное тело, не обратив внимания, когда она замычала и кивнула на того, кто вошел в комнату позади него.

Она отчаянно пыталась предупредить, крича через кляп, но Снейп не обернулся. В этом не было нужды. 

Сзади раздалось низкое рычание, а затем послышался голос, хриплый и животный, но странно знакомый.

– У тебя всегда был на такое нюх, не так ли?

Северус ответил, не оборачиваясь и продолжая обнимать Гермиону:

– Мистер Парсонс, какой приятный сюрприз.


	15. Подлость и бесовство

– Сюрприз? – утробный голос за спиной Северуса прозвучал еще ближе, отчего волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. – Ну, это ведь не совсем правда, не так ли?

Северус посмотрел в глаза Гермионы, которые были дикими от страха и гнева, но ничто в них не говорило о том, что эта новость стала для нее открытием. Она, похоже, уже тоже поняла связь: лидером темных тварей был никто иной, как глава Отдела регулирования магических популяций Бенедикт Парсонс. 

Северус ничего не ответил. Он очень хотел вылечить Гермиону, обработать глубокие раны на ее щеке и груди, порезы и ссадины на предплечьях и ладонях, но он чувствовал, что помощь ей не входила в планы Парсонса.

Волосатая лапа внезапно обхватила его за шею, а острые кончики когтей пронзили яремную вену.

– Твою палочку. Сейчас же, – прорычал Парсонс ему в ухо.

Северус мог бы попробовать сотворить боевое заклинание, но он встречал достаточно оборотней в своей жизни и знал, что они обладают молниеносной реакцией и физической силой, во много раз превышающей человеческую. Одно неверное движение – и он выпотрошит их с Гермионой. Не сводя с нее глаз и излучая спокойствие, которого не ощущал, Снейп протянул руку с палочкой назад, и гладкое древко вырвали из его пальцев. Коготь болезненно царапнул его запястье, и из пореза хлынула кровь и потекла вниз по ладони.

– Отойди от девчонки, – приказал хриплый голос.

Северус напрягся, крепче обнимая ее другой рукой. Оборотень мрачно усмехнулся. 

– Не волнуйся, далеко от нее ты не уйдешь. На самом деле, у вас будут лучшие места, чтобы насладиться зрелищем того, что вскоре случится.

Внезапно горло Северуса сдавило сильнее, и он отлетел в другой конец комнаты, ударившись о противоположную стену. Его руки рвануло вверх к еще одному металлическому кольцу, а на запястьях сомкнулись кандалы, из-под которых хлынула кровь.

И только когда существо сделало шаг назад, скривив в уродливой ухмылке влажные пухлые губы, Северус смог во всей красе разглядеть Бенедикта Парсонса в облике оборотня. Ничего подобного он раньше не видел. Парсонс был огромным, по меньшей мере, на две головы выше Северуса, но таким же тучным, как в человеческом облике. Его мохнатый живот казался необъятным, а щеки свисали, придавая ему сходство с бульдогом. Сохранились и другие характерные для него черты: мохнатые брови и поросячьи глазки, придававшие ему некое подобие человечности, чего нельзя было сказать о его жестоком взгляде. 

– Разве не прекрасно, что все мы здесь собрались? – Парсонс холодно усмехнулся, переводя взгляд с одного пленника на другого, прикованных к противоположным стенам. – Я, правда, не ожидал, что все будет так просто. Но человек, который сперва думает членом, а потом действует, всегда будет склонен... совершать ошибки. 

Северус хмуро взглянул на него. Будь его воля, эта встреча с Парсонсом завершилась бы тем, что он вдребезги разнес пещеру со всем содержимым. Но теперь это уже невозможно. Эти жалкие насмешки достаточно раздражали, но слова о том, что должно «вскоре случиться» заставили Снейпа пожалеть, что он не прикончил ублюдка уже тогда, когда впервые почувствовал истинную натуру Парсонса еще в первый день своей работы в Министерстве. 

– Что тебе надо? – прорычал Северус. 

Парсонс снова хмыкнул, пытаясь скрестить свои пухлые лапы на огромном животе.

– Я думал, это очевидно.

Северус дернул свои кандалы, проверяя, нет ли в них слабых мест, но они были достаточно крепкими.

– Зачем было отправлять нас в эту поездку? – Северус бросил взгляд на Гермиону, во рту которой все еще был кляп, а глаза метались по комнате. Он знал, что шестеренки у нее в мозгу сейчас вращаются со скоростью миллион оборотов в час в попытке найти выход. – Ведь это можно было сделать еще в Министерстве.

– О, ну так я пробовал, – пухлые губы Парсонса сжались, как пара резиновых трубок. – Тролль был моей попыткой прикончить тебя. Я знал, что ты единственный, в ком достаточно идиотской самоотверженности, чтобы сразиться с ним. Но я совсем не думал, что ты его одолеешь.

Он смерил Северуса ледяным взглядом.

– Какой бы досадной ни была твоя победа, она лишь доказала то, что я и так знал все эти годы.

Северус ничего не ответил. Но Парсонсу это было и не нужно.

– Что тебя нельзя недооценивать, – он отступил на несколько шагов и оперся своим внушительным задом о стол. – Все считали тебя пьяницей и бабником, и это, конечно, факт. Но они по глупости думали, что ты не станешь препятствовать нашим планам. Но, судя по тому, как тебе удалось обмануть Волдеморта, я знал, что тебя нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Если взглянуть правде в глаза, ты сейчас не в самой лучшей форме, но я был уверен, что ты все еще способен пустить все под откос. И конечно же, я оказался прав.

– Значит ты нанял меня, чтобы я «пустил все под откос»? – Северус пренебрежительно фыркнул.

– О нет, я нанял тебя, чтобы наблюдать за тобой: держать поблизости и выяснить, на что ты способен. Ты продвинулся в своем расследовании гораздо быстрее, чем я думал, особенно, если учесть, что параллельно ты перетрахал всех коллег. 

Северус поднял подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на существо, морда которого была искривлена в гротескной ухмылке. Он был бы не прочь трахнуть его по голове прямо сейчас. 

– На самом деле, вы оба здорово отравляли мне жизнь в последние месяцы, – продолжил Парсонс, ухватившись за край стола когтистыми лапами. – Мисс Грейнджер так сильно вмешалась в наши дела, что мне пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы решить, как лучше от нее избавиться.

Он помолчал, постукивая когтями по столу, оглядев Гермиону своими поросячьими глазками и неодобрительно оскалившись.

– Но потом появился ты, – он снова перевел взгляд на Снейпа. – Я был рад узнать, что ты терпеть ее не можешь, как и я. На самом деле, после того случая в Яме я надеялся, что вы поубиваете друг друга. Вот почему я отправил вас сюда вместе: это казалось мне прекрасной возможностью разобраться с вами обоими. Но… – он фыркнул, обнажив клыки, – вместо этого ты решил ее трахнуть.

Плечи Северуса напряглись. Исходя из слов этого монстра, он подозревал, что тот не собирается заключать сделку по поводу жизни Гермионы.

– Должен сказать, что в итоге я не особенно удивился, – Парсонс облизнул нижнюю губу быстрым движением длинного языка. – У тебя репутация человека, который трахает все, что шевелится. Насколько же раскрепощенным надо быть для подобной неразборчивости, – усмехнулся он. – А мисс Грейнджер, – он повернулся, впервые обращаясь к ней. – Бог мой, неужели ты отказалась от своих принципов? «Снежная королева», которая, как говорят, холоднее полярного айсберга, теперь раздвигает ноги перед самым неразборчивым мудаком Великобритании! Сколько же в тебе высокомерия? – прорычал он. – Ты всегда так любила осуждать других. Но теперь, если уж на то пошло, ты всего лишь животное, как все мы. Моя стая чуяла тебя за много миль. Я как мог сдерживал их, иначе они уже давно разорвали бы твою палатку и позабавились бы с тобой. И теперь мне кажется, что тебе бы это даже понравилось. Я знаю, что они ждут не дождутся. 

Гермиона уставилась на него налитыми кровью глазами. _«Жаль, что нельзя убивать взглядом»,_ – в отчаянии подумал Северус.

– Потому что в самом конце всегда остаются лишь наши низменные животные наклонности. Если отбросить все, если утратить цивилизованность, нами будут руководить одни голые инстинкты: грабить, калечить, выживать любой ценой. И именно это может сделать боль, физическая и эмоциональная: она может показать вам истину о самих себе. И я собираюсь продемонстрировать это вам обоим. На протяжении всей истории нас, оборотней, осуждали и сторонились. Однако, если человечество признает и примет свои истинные мотивы, именно к нам оно окажется ближе всего. Если с помощью пыток заставить людей отбросить всякое притворство, то перед лицом смерти на поверхность выйдет животное – и это чудесно. 

Желудок Северуса так сжался, что его чуть не стошнило.

– Отпусти ее, Парсонс, – прорычал он. 

Тот усмехнулся, изогнув мохнатые брови. 

– Бог мой. Ты еще не понял? Она мой способ контролировать тебя. Мои часовые видели, как ты рыдал в лагере. Ты стал унылым и жалким подобием мужика. Один раз трахнул бабу и уже рыдаешь из-за нее на коленях. Я буду отрывать от нее кусок за куском у тебя на глазах, но оставлю ее балансировать на грани смерти. И буду держать тебя при себе на этой цепи. Один укус, и ты обратишься и будешь служить мне, как служил Волдеморту. Но я не повторю его ошибку. Он убил твою первую несчастную любовь и этим толкнул тебя на предательство. На этот раз я завладею тобой, потому что у меня в руках будет твое сердце. 

Северус бросился на него, едва не вывихнув плечи.

– А теперь мы увидим… как проявляется животное, – тихо прорычал Парсонс, сверкая глазами в горячем предвкушении.

Он задержал взгляд на Снейпе, наслаждаясь его явным отчаянием, еще раз усмехнулся и встал, повернувшись к одной из закрытых дверей. 

– Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Думаю, ты был знаком с ее сестрой... довольно… тесно.

Северус опустил голову. Его эмоциональные резервы быстро истощались. _Кто же это? Одна из его любовных побед? Напоминание об еще одной интрижке, в которую можно ткнуть его носом?_

Парсонс повернул ручку, и дверь распахнулась со зловещим скрипом. Прищурившись, Северус попытался разглядеть, кто там находится, но ничего не смог разобрать. Но от звука, донесшегося оттуда, его сердце замерло, а желудок перевернулся. Шипение, долгое и низкое, после чего из темноты появилось огромное, маслянисто блестевшее, извивающее тело. Зеленая гадюка с узором на чешуе вползла через дверь, стрельнув языком наружу, после чего скользнула вверх по ногам Парсонса, обвилась вокруг его огромного тела и легла ему на плечи, двигая головой в такт постукиванию его когтей. 

– Это Шика, сестра Нагайны, – Парсонс медленно и устрашающе шагнул к Северусу, и змеиный хвост волочился за ним по полу. – У нас с Волдемортом было общим не только желание править магическим сообществом с помощью темной магии, но и любовь к этим прекрасным созданиям. 

Он остановился перед Северусом так, что голова Шики оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от его носа. У Снейпа перехватило горло, и он попытался отдышаться. Он будто снова оказался в Визжащей Хижине. В испещренной шрамами шее снова вспыхнула боль, а глаза заслезились.

Парсонс хихикнул.

– У тебя есть все причины слегка занервничать. Но пока что не ты любимчик Шики. И не ты станешь ее первой жертвой. Эта особая честь будет оказана твоей маленькой шлюшке.

Парсонс повернулся и подошел к Гермионе. 

– Да, это для тебя, – промурлыкал он, поглаживая гладкую голову злобно шипящей змеи.  
Гермиона отвернулась, часто задышав от страха.

– Конечно, тебе хочется отстраниться. Но скоро она укусит тебя, и ты будешь истекать кровью, пока не станешь сговорчивей. И тогда я позову свою стаю, которая будет вытворять с тобой все, что захочет. К тому времени ты пожалеешь, что не сдохла от ее укуса. Ты будешь умолять ее вернуться и прикончить тебя. 

Внезапно раздалось громкое «бум!», отчего Гермиона вскрикнула в кляп. 

– А-а-а, пора, – Парсонс взглянул на напольные часы, после чего отвернулся и прошел к столу у входной двери, на ходу снимая змею с плеч. Осторожно положив ее на стол, он выдвинул верхний ящик и достал оттуда прозрачную стеклянную бутылку. Вернувшись назад, он поднял бутылку и показал ее Северусу.

– Ты, наверно, удивлен, как мне удалось остаться в обличье оборотня после полнолуния? – он встряхнул бутылку. – Так уж случилось, что мне удалось раздобыть большой запас Ликантропного зелья.

Вернувшись к столу, он поставил на него бутылку. 

– Пока я принимаю его, я могу оставаться оборотнем сколько захочу. Так что, если вы надеялись на отсрочку, боюсь, ее не будет. Я взял длительный отпуск в Министерстве. Кэти будет отклонять все вопросы. Она так хорошо выполняет приказы, не правда ли? Не то что некоторые, – он прищурился, глядя на Гермиону.

Северус не смог ничего ответить. Мысль о том, что вот-вот произойдет, лишила его последних сил.

– Я с нетерпением жду возможности укусить юную мисс Белл, когда придет время. Она отлично справится. Она понимает, что значит позволять собой пользоваться. Ты показал ей это, – прорычал Парсонс, обращаясь к Северусу. – Оборотни привычны к такому, но больше этого не произойдет. За всю историю Министерства нас столько раз перемещали туда-сюда из Подразделения существ в Подразделение тварей, что в итоге напрочь лишили четкой идентификации. А мы ведь находимся в уникальном положении, чтобы достичь того, что люди никогда не смогли бы. У нас есть возможность объединить всех волшебных существ под предводительством одного лидера. И когда это случится, мы сделаем людей нашими рабами. Мы это мост, разве ты не видишь? У нас есть черты как людей, так и животных, и следовательно, способность манипулировать и теми, и другими ради собственной выгоды. Это просто потрясающе, не правда ли?

Снейп опустил голову, его лицо было мертвенно-бледным. 

– И ты, Снейп, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но уже помог нам в этом. Как и Волчье противоядие, Ликантропное зелье весьма сложно изготовить. Я купил весь свой запас на черном рынке – заплатил баснословную сумму. Как мне сказали, зелье было сварено бывшим профессором Хогвартса, который искал левый заработок, чтобы покупать наркотики. Какая восхитительная ирония, не так ли?

– Как ты мог?! – внезапно раздался голос Гермионы с другого конца комнаты. Ей удалось вытолкнуть кляп изо рта, и она склонила к Северусу побагровевшее лицо. – Что ты за человек?! – выплюнула она.

Мохнатые брови Парсонса удивленно взметнулись вверх, а полные губы искривились в злобной усмешке.

– Северус-с-с, – прошипел он, приближаясь к Снейпу, который обмяк в кандалах, словно был уже мертв. – Возможно, человек ты и впрямь так себе. Но из тебя выйдет отличный оборотень. 

Он от души расхохотался, после чего вернулся к столу.

– Твое здоровье, – ухмыльнулся, беря синюю бутылочку и поднося ее к губам. 

Гермиона со страхом смотрела, как Парсонс одним глотком осушил ее до дна.


	16. Зловещие сказки

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула, глядя, как Парсонс небрежным движением отбросил пустую бутылку в сторону. У нее получилось. Похоже, ей удалось незаметно подменить зелья. Ее вспышка гнева на Северуса была рискованной хитростью для отвлечения внимания, но Парсонсу, казалось, доставляло особое удовольствие унижать Снейпа как мужчину, тыкая его носом в старые подвиги. 

Однако ей было больно ранить человека, закованного в кандалы напротив нее. Он и без того находился в ужасном смятении, и ее слова задели его еще больше: каждое обвинение, похоже, стало ударом для него, заставив его еще сильнее побледнеть и сгорбиться. 

Если бы только она могла предупредить его, объяснить все. Но идея вспыхнула слишком быстро, как мелкая искра, дав легкий проблеск надежды на опасную возможность вставить палки в колеса делу Парсонса, а может, даже сунуть эту самую палку в его гигантскую задницу. Но, к сожалению, именно Северусу теперь придется расхлебывать эту кашу.

Гермиона попыталась привлечь его внимание, но он опустил глаза. Возможно, он тоже сейчас лихорадочно перебирает в голове возможные варианты побега. А может быть, он просто сдался. Это было совсем не то, что он планировал, и она это знала. На самом деле, это было последним, чего он бы хотел: снова оказаться в том кошмаре, произошедшем в Визжащей Хищине, с перспективой провести всю жизнь в качестве оборотня-раба Парсонса. Теперь она сомневалась, что он и впрямь собирался благородно принести себя в жертву: скорее, он хотел раз и навсегда обрести покой, которого теперь больше не получит.

Она с беспокойством наблюдала, как кровь медленно стекает по его бледному запястью. Раны, нанесенные оборотнем, можно залечить только с помощью измельченного в порошок серебра и бадьяна, так что они и дальше будут сильно кровоточить. В конце концов, Снейп ослабеет и не сможет сопротивляться. Если он еще не сдался, то его тело в конечном счете сдастся за него.

Гермиона, на самом деле, чувствовала себя не лучше. Ее голова была похожа на шар для боулинга, а шея – на переваренную лапшу, пытающуюся ее удержать. Она тоже потеряла большое количество крови из-за нескольких открытых глубоких ран, нанесенных оборотнем, который схватил ее. А еще сильно болело избитое и покрытое синяками тело.

Но все это, как ни странно, затмевала боль душевная: от осознания, что Северус оплакивал ее. Это не должно было иметь такого большого значения, но все же имело. Никто никогда не плакал по ней. Даже после всего, что случилось: Обливиэйта ее родителей, потери стольких друзей. Все были опечалены и изо всех сил старались пережить это каждый сам по себе.

Она притворялась, что тоже пережила, что справилась, но ее строгость и критическое отношение к окружающим скрывали за собой огромную боль. Чем более властной и требовательной она становилась, тем больше отталкивала людей. Рон быстро устал от этого, и все другие отношения разрушились по той же причине. Она убедила себя, что люди просто не соответствуют ее «высоким стандартам», но правда заключалась в том, что ее бесцеремонность и властность могли вынести только самые близкие друзья – те, кто знал ее прошлое и позволял ей так вести себя.

Вот почему, несмотря на постоянные пререкания, они были неразлучны с Джинни. Та знала худшие черты ее характера, но, вопреки всему, любила ее. Однако Гермиона никогда не думала, что то же самое может сделать для нее мужчина. Поэтому она предпочитала на заходить на их территорию и не вступать в контакт: лучше прослыть недотрогой, чем быть отвергнутой. 

И вот напротив нее находится мужчина, который видел, насколько она бывает властной и придирчивой, но кажется, он не испытывает к ней отвращение из-за этого. Во всяком случае, больше не испытывает. Хотя, конечно, в последние дни Гермиона чувствовала, как эти черты постепенно исчезают в ней, будто ей уже не нужно всё и вся контролировать. Она была достаточно уверена в его способностях, чтобы следовать за ним, не задавая вопросов, и уважать его решения. А их секс не был похож ни на что испытанное ею раннее. Так свободно отдаваться кому-то было ей несвойственно, и этот опыт оказался самым раскрепощенным в ее жизни. Северус же был до смешного уверен в себе в том, что касалось секса. Но дело было не только в этом. Она чувствовала, что он не осудит ее теперешнее хрупкое «я». И он этого не сделал. 

И она жаждала больше подобного опыта, с ним, с Северусом. Но взглянув на него, смиренно осевшего у стены с черными волосами, свисающими на лицо, она вдруг осознала, что не единственная здесь разглядывает его. Темные крошечные глазки Парсонса тоже жадно блуждали по телу Северуса, а язык высунулся, чтобы слизать слюну с безобразных губ, и тогда Гермиона поняла, что, возможно, она только что совершила ужасную ошибку.

Парсонс втянул воздух своим покрытым шерстью носом и снова облизал губы, продолжая пристально смотреть на Северуса, который уставился на половицы у своих ног и, казалось, ничего не замечал. Гермиона судорожно сглотнула. Парсонс тяжело дышал, высунув язык и обнажив клыки. _«Нет. Только не это!»_ – про себя взмолилась Гермиона. _Неужели он сейчас укусит Северуса? Неужели зелье подействовало на него именно так?_ Она вдруг поняла, что понятия не имеет, как должен вести себя охваченный похотью оборотень. 

Но когда тот приблизился к пленнику, Гермиона с удивлением заметила, что поступь Парсонса кажется неуверенной, а держится он почти робко.

– Похоже, здесь жарковато, – жеманно проговорил он, и его рычащий голос заметно смягчился.

Северус настороженно вскинул голову и прищурился, явно недоумевая, что происходит. Гермиона отчаянно хотела предупредить его, но тогда Парсонс догадается о подмене. Так что, вся сжавшись, она просто наблюдала.

– Я думал, мне только кажется, – с придыханием пробормотал Парсонс. – Но теперь я вижу, что тебе, похоже, тоже жарко. Да… ты выглядишь… очень горячим, – он остановился перед Северусом, скользнув глазами вверх и вниз по его торсу, а затем опустил взгляд к ширинке. – Может, тебе станет лучше, если я просто… – мощными руками Парсонс схватился за воротник пальто Снейпа и разорвал его по спинке пополам, после чего разодрал рукава ударом когтей и отбросил тряпки в сторону. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание: Парсонс явно понятия не имел о тонком искусстве обольщения.

– Да… так явно лучше, – кивнул Парсонс и, шагнув вперед, положил лапу на грудь Северуса, твердые очертания мускулов которой виднелись под серой футболкой. 

– Какого хрена тебе надо? – рычание Снейпа теперь казалось даже более звериным, чем у Парсонса.

Гермиона ожидала, что оборотень просто вонзит когти ему под ребра, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он вытянул палец и провел острым когтем вокруг левого соска Северуса не настолько сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Снейпа вздрогнуть от отвращения. 

– Ну-ну, Северус, – голос оборотня превратился в визгливый скулеж. – Наше… соглашение может стать для нас… взаимовыгодным. А я бы мог сделать его еще более… приятным для тебя.

Губы Снейпа искривились в усмешке. 

– Сделай мне приятное. Убей себя. 

Гермиона закрыла глаза. _Какого черта он творит?_ Конечно, она не ожидала, что Северус будет подыгрывать флирту Парсонса, но он не мог не заметить перемены в его поведении. _Может, он пытается выяснить, что именно их спровоцировало?_

Ответ Парсонса, однако, оказался еще более неожиданным: он усмехнулся, даже хихикнул, как часто делал в разговорах со Снейпом в Министерстве.

– О, я не могу этого сделать, – ухмыльнулся он, ведя коготь все ниже и заставляя Северуса выгибаться в попытке уклониться от его прикосновения. – Тогда я упущу возможность познакомиться с тобой более… тесно.

С этими словами он ухватился за футболку Снейпа и одним резким движением сорвал ее с тела. Гермиона открыла рот. Такого она никак не ожидала. Вид полуобнаженного Северуса с поднятыми руками мгновенно унес ее мысли к тому моменту у водопада, когда вода стекала по его скульптурному телу, заставляя боксеры обтянуть внушительную выпуклость в паху. Но у того Северуса не стекали по боку струйки крови и не было выражения такой сильной ярости на лице, так что вместо этого у Гермионы перед глазами вдруг всплыл Северус из Ямы. Убийца Северус. И тогда она ощутила облегчение. Он не сдался. Хоть и шансов было мало.

Парсонс хрипло вздохнул, глядя на вздымающуюся грудь Снейпа.

– Северус, мальчик мой. Если бы я знал, что у тебя такое тело, я бы занял место мисс Белл на твоем столе. 

Снейп вскипел. И пока Парсонс оценивающе разглядывал его твердый, как камень, пресс, Гермиона заметила, что оборотень вдруг изменился, явно уменьшившись в размерах. Но он так самозабвенно пускал слюни на полуобнаженную фигуру перед собой, что, казалось, ничего не заметил. 

Северус тоже это увидел. Гермиона поняла это по тому, как мгновенно переменился его настрой. Закрыв глаза, он приподнял подбородок, будто вдруг стал по-другому расценивать странное поведение Парсонса.

– Запах твоей крови сводит меня с ума, – пробормотал оборотень, склоняясь над Снейпом. Он определенно уменьшился, хотя все еще был на целую голову выше. – Не возражаешь, если я… попробую… совсем чуть-чуть?

Северус молчал. Гермиона едва заметно покачала головой. Он должен был разыграть свою партию правильно: как в шахматах, не торопясь и тщательно продумывая ходы.

– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – сухо пробормотал он.

Гермиона видела, каких усилий ему стоило оставаться спокойным. Она позволила себе слегка улыбнуться. _Вот так, просто поддерживай его интерес, добрый Северус с водопада._

Но ее радость была недолгой, когда Парсонс вдруг схватил предплечье Снейпа своей лапой, прижав его к стене, а затем принялся слизывать стекающую по руке кровь. Тучная тварь постанывала и дрожала от экстаза, и Гермиона почувствовала, что ее сейчас стошнит.

Усиленное возбуждение хозяина, похоже, пробудило интерес Шики. Соскользнув со стола на пол, она в предвкушении высунула язык. Когда змея, извиваясь, поползла в их сторону, искорка надежды в душе Гермионы погасла. _Есть ли вообще шанс, что они покинут это богом забытое место живыми?_

Ее оптимизм угас, но она заметила, что тело Парсонса претерпевает дальнейшие изменения, которые, как ни странно, не были постепенными. Вместо этого он подергивался, а кости похрустывали, и человечность возвращалась к нему беспорядочными скачками. Одно заостренное ухо вдруг сжалось и округлилось, на заросшем шерстью животе проступили островки розовой кожи, а когтистые лапы приобрели обычный размер, выделяясь своей непропорциональностью на остальном теле. Его рост продолжал еще более явно уменьшаться, приближаясь к росту Северуса.

Впервые в жизни Гермиона почувствовала, что ее переполняет благодарность к Драко Малфою. Пусть он и противный мелкий хорек, но он проделал отличную работу с этим зельем похоти. Оно было настолько действенным, что даже когда Парсонс так уменьшился, что стал одного роста со своим пленником, то даже не заметил, что без Ликантропного зелья он уже почти потерял облик оборотня. Даже его язык изменился и больше не мог дотянуться до бицепса Северуса, и теперь слизывал кровь, стекшую в подмышку.

Это было настолько неприглядным и жалким, что Гермиона почувствовала, как в ней растет отвращение к этому человеку, которое исчезло, когда он вдруг протянул пухлую руку и схватил Снейпа за промежность. Северус напрягся и резко втянул воздух, впервые встретившись с Гермионой взглядом. До сих пор его внимание было приковано к этой странной трансформации, и, без сомнения, он задавался вопросом, собирается ли Парсонс его укусить и когда это случится.

Пока Парсонс беспорядочно ощупывал его, Снейп бросил на нее взгляд, указывающий, что он знает о проделанном ей трюке. Гермиона качнула головой, желая извиниться, но он никак не показал, что принял ее извинения. 

Шика медленно извивалась на полу между ними, продолжая наблюдать своими глазами-бусинками. Змея чуяла, что что-то не так: Гермиона знала это. И в некотором смысле Шика стала теперь большей угрозой, чем Парсонс. Гермиона настороженно следила за плавными движениями ее тела, выискивая малейший признак, что та собирается напасть. Она отчаянно не хотела повторения прошлого. Этого не должно случиться. Только не со Снейпом – дважды. 

Внезапно взволнованная змея нетерпеливо зашипела, и это, казалось, выдернуло Парсонса из его грез. Он перестал слизывать кровь и щупать Снейпа и посмотрел на него со странным выражением на лице.

– Ты используешь людей, Северус, – тихо сказал он, выпрямляясь. На его обнаженном теле больше не было шерсти, а голос снова звучал как голос их босса, что смущало еще больше. – И ты используешь меня прямо сейчас, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие. 

Окаменевшее лицо Снейпа не дрогнуло.

– Если у нас когда-нибудь что-то получится, мне нужно знать, что я тебе не безразличен и что ты ответишь взаимностью.

_Значит, все-таки это было связующее зелье!_ Брови Гермионы тревожно взлетели вверх.

И тогда Северус поцеловал его. 

«Ливерпульским поцелуем*». 

Или, если точнее, коуквортским поцелуем. В последний раз по возвращении с четвертого курса Хогрватса он проломил им череп местному хулигану. А сейчас он ударил лбом в лицо Парсонса с такой силой, что сломал ему нос, и тот потерял сознание, рухнув на пол с ужасным грохотом.

Долю секунды спустя Шика атаковала.

Она точно знала, куда нужно целиться: в место на шее, куда когда-то целилась ее сестра. К несчастью для нее, Гермиона оказалась более гибкой, чем выглядела, о чем Северус узнал ранее в постели. Закричав, она бросилась на змею, ударив ее ногой, чтобы отбросить в сторону и помешать нападению. Клыки Шики царапнули каменную стену всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Северуса.

И ему хватило этого короткого мига. 

– Акцио! – его палочка взлетела со стола, где Парсонс по глупости оставил ее.

Одним движением Снейп освободился и, когда Шика отстранилась, чтобы напасть снова, наколдовал Конфринго, и огненная вспышка сорвалась с кончика его палочки, ударив змею. Снова и снова он атаковал, и от взрывов ее тело подскакивало и извивалось, как взбесившийся хлыст. Наконец он рванулся вперед и ударил ее ботинком по голове.

– Передай привет сестре, – пробормотал он, прежде чем нанести последний удар. – Авада Кедавра!

________________________________________________________________________  
* «Ливерпульский поцелуй» – в Великобритании так называют удар головой, нанесенный сопернику (переведено с английского из Википедии).


	17. Потворство влечению

Снейп уставился на труп Шики, и на его лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Гермиона понимала, что это должно для него значить: возможность снова обрести равновесие и ослабить давление, которое оказывало на него болезненное прошлое. Поэтому, даже находясь на грани срыва, Гермиона молчала из уважения к его чувствам.

Также она не знала, простит ли ее Снейп за подмену зелий. Это сработало: подарило им надежду, когда той почти не осталось. Но она действовала за его спиной, и теперь ей предстоит неловкое объяснение, почему у нее было с собой зелье похоти или, точнее, связующее зелье, изготовленное явно специально для него.

Но в следующее мгновение все сомнения рассеялись. Снейп поднял на нее напряженный взгляд своих темных глаз. После чего несколькими быстрыми движениями освободил ее и заключил в объятия. Гермиона потеряла слишком много крови и была на грани обморока, но все же вцепилась в него изо всех оставшихся сил.

Конечно, с момента, как ее похитили, она надеялась, что он придет за ней. Поэтому, когда она увидела, как он уверенно шагнул к ней, чтобы обнять, ее сердце сжалось. Гермиона понимала, что ему грозит опасность, но, несмотря на это, он в первую очередь беспокоился о ней, и в тот же миг их связь окрепла настолько, что ей было бы трудно отпустить его. 

Снейп все еще был обнажен выше пояса, и из его запястья обильно сочилась кровь, но он не отрывал от нее взгляда, осматривая ее раны, залечивая те, что было возможно, и прочищая и дезинфицируя порезы, оставленные оборотнем. Он, как и Гермиона, отлично понимал, что излечить их без специальных средств не удастся. 

Донеся ее до ближайшего стула, Северус осторожно усадил ее.

– Мне нужно отойти. Всего на минуту, – сказал он.

Она крепче прижалась к нему, и он нежно погладил ее по щеке.

И вдруг он сделал нечто неожиданное. Несмотря на то, что действовать нужно было срочно, Снейп поцеловал ее, глубоко и страстно, словно каким-то образом понял, что ей сейчас нужно. Гермионе, уже готовой упасть в обморок, больше всего на свете был необходим его поцелуй, в котором читалось обещание, что все будет хорошо, и это успокоило ее. Возможно, теперь и впрямь все так и будет.

Быстро поднявшись, Снейп вошел в комнату, где скрывалась Шика. Мгновение спустя он вернулся, двинулся к другой двери и рывком распахнул ее, держа палочку наготове. 

Гермиона не могла туда заглянуть, но до нее донеслось шуршание и звон стекла, которые подсказали, что Северус перебирает какие-то бутылки или баночки.

Через несколько минут он вернулся не с пустыми руками.

– Выпей это.

Он поднес бутылочку к губам Гермионы, и ей в горло заструилась горькая жидкость. Через несколько секунд боль утихла. Северус тут же дал ей второе зелье, от которого она ощутила себя бодрее.

Затем он вытряхнул содержимое двух флаконов в небольшую чашу и с помощью лопатки превратил смесь в серебристую пасту. Зачерпнув ее заостренным кончиком лопатки, он осторожно нанес смесь на порезы Гермионы сначала на щеке, потом на груди. Кожу на лице стянуло, едва Снейп провел по ней холодным металлом, но, когда он бережно нанес пасту ей на грудь, кровь из рваных ран, оставленных когтями, остановилась, и те начали мгновенно срастаться. 

И только обработав все ее раны, он намазал свое кровоточащее запястье. Порез тут же затянулся и превратился в свежий шрам. Северус тоже выпил два зелья, и Гермиона заметила, как расслабилось его тело. Без сомнения, его мучили беспокойство и боль, и зелья избавили его либо от чего-то одного, либо сразу от обеих проблем. Что бы он ни принял, Гермионе было все равно, даже если это самый тяжелый наркотик в мире: она считала, что прямо сейчас Снейп заслужил, черт побери, небольшое облегчение. 

– Моя палочка, – хрипло прошептала она потрескавшимися губами. – В столе. Не мог бы ты дать ее мне?

Северус достал ее палочку из одного из ящиков письменного стола. Гермиона сделала слабое движение над своими волосами, пытаясь сотворить распутывающее заклинание. К сожалению, у нее получилось лишь запутать их сильнее. Снейп придержал ее руку, подвинул стул и тихо произнес заклинания, от которых ее волосы нежно приподнялись и распрямились, и с них посыпался дождь из веток и листьев.

– Тщеславие ни к чему хорошему не приводит, мисс Грейнджер, – пробормотал он, пробежав пальцами по ее кудрям. – Я думал, у нас есть более важные дела, не терпящие отлагательств.

Гермиона устало кивнула. 

– Я знаю. Я просто как будто все еще ощущаю на себе лапы этого оборотня. Я думала, если уберу все следы, то почувствую…

Северус провел рукой по ее щеке и прижал большой палец к губам, показывая, что все понял. Взмахнув над ней палочкой, он наложил еще Очищающее и Восстанавливающее заклинания, так что ее одежда вернулась в прежнее состояние. В его действиях сквозила такая нежность и забота, что Гермиона ощутила, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она, крепко зажмурившись: у нее не было сил заставить себя посмотреть на него.

– Это мне нужно тебя благодарить, – прошептал Снейп ей на ухо. – Этот фокус с подменой зелья был… потрясающим, – он отстранился, и Гермиона, открыв глаза, увидела его пристальный взгляд, направленный на нее. – Мне будут нужны объяснения. 

Гермиона покорно вздохнула. Она знала, что когда-нибудь это случится, но чем позже, тем лучше.

– Но прямо сейчас нам нужно разобраться с этим, – Снейп встал и повернулся к огромной обнаженной туше Парсонса, который все так же лежал на полу. 

Сделав жест по кругу палочкой, Северус связал его тело, стянув конечности вместе, после чего отлевитировал из угла комнаты разорванную серую футболку и трансфигурировал ее размер в гораздо больший. В нее он завернул Парсонса так, что тот стал похож на мумию, но с более уродливым лицом. 

– Какая чуткость, – Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Снейпа.

– Конечно. Зачем нам страдать дольше, чем нужно, глядя на него. 

Следующим движением палочки от поднял свое разорванное пальто и, восстановив его, надел. Гермиона ощутила небольшой укол разочарования от того, что его мускулистая грудь скрылась из вида. 

– Так что ты собираешься с ним делать? – она встала на дрожащих ногах.

– В соседней пещере, по меньшей мере, пятьдесят драконов. Я уверен, из него выйдет отличный, хоть и не очень здоровый завтрак. 

– Нет! – твердо воскликнула Гермиона. – Мы должны отнести его в Министерство: там он получит по заслугам. Его нужно допросить.

Северус усмехнулся.

– Он не будет отвечать на вопросы.

– Будет, если задавать их станешь ты, – Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на него.

– Да… все вышло… не совсем… удачно, – вздохнул Снейп. – Ты не могла подменить его зелье на какое-нибудь снотворное?

– Нет. Это… единственное, что у меня было, – Гермиона отвела взгляд.

– Уверена, что не хочешь скормить его драконам? 

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

– Тогда у тебя появится шанс узнать, сможешь ли поместиться внутри его шкуры.

Гермиона рассмеялась, отчего у нее заболел живот, но она не смогла сдержаться. 

– Думаю, мы оба могли бы поместиться в этой туше.

Северус усмехнулся. Казалось нелепым смеяться, находясь внутри горы, пещеры которой были полны всяких тварей, но от пережитого за последние часы напряжения адреналин все еще бурлил в крови.

– Так значит, мы возьмем его с собой? – Гермиона с сомнением посмотрела на Парсонса, гадая, как они вытащат его оттуда незамеченным. – А откуда нам знать, что другие звери не поднимут восстание без него, узнав, что он исчез, а Шика мертва?

Взмахом волшебной палочки Северус уничтожил тело змеи и развеял останки в пыль. 

– В той комнате полно психотропных зелий, – Снейп кивнул на открытую дверь, откуда он вынес бутылочки. – Парсонс одурманивал своих тварей, чтобы они подчинялись. Без зелий его контроль исчезнет. Подозреваю, что со временем они просто разбегутся.

Взмахнув палочкой, он произнес Заглушающее заклинание, после чего вытянул руку и запустил по комнате гигантским огненным шаром, разрушив ее. Гермиона не могла не задаться вопросом, не было ли это одновременно попыткой уничтожить доказательства его участия в изготовлении незаконных зелий. Как бы то ни было, она сочла это правильным.

Далее Снейп сделал несколько сложных пассов и произнес заклинания, которые Гермиона не смогла распознать, и над их головами возникло три небольших шарика. Медленно поднимая палочку, он заставил Парсонса взмыть в воздух.

Гермиона наблюдала за всем этим с удивлением. Она никогда не видела столько сложных заклинаний сразу. Она очень гордилась своим беспалочковым заклятием левитации, которое позволило ей поменять местами зелье Эймори и Ликантропное, лежащее сейчас у нее в кармане, но это было ничто по сравнением с навыками Снейпа, которые он демонстрировал, управляя всеми объектами одновременно, движущимися сейчас по разным траекториям. Шары вылетели из комнаты в трех направлениях, а Парсонс плыл прямо перед Северусом как огромный саркофаг. Снейп на мгновение замер, уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом, а затем склонил голову. 

– Проход справа свободен, – сказал он. – Слева тоже никого. Но держись позади меня.

_Ну конечно. Вечный защитник._

Продвигались они медленно, но Гермиона поняла, что полностью доверяет ему. Маленькие шарики время от времени проносились мимо, устремляясь вперед в туннели. Когда они со Снейпом проходили мимо испачканных кровью стен, она отвела взгляд, не желая вспоминать тот ужас, что она испытала, попав в это богом забытое место. 

Последний поворот налево привел их в огромную темную пещеру. Северус взмахнул кончиком палочки, чтобы наколдовать Люмос, осветивший каменистый пол под ногами, хотя ему и без того хватало управления тремя парящими шариками и их связанным боссом, все еще находившимся без сознания.

С облегчением выйдя наконец наружу из сумрака, они прищурились от тусклого света серого утра. Северус развеял шары и, явно стремясь побыстрее уйти от пещер, двинулся к точке трансгрессии. 

Ускорив шаг, Гермиона нагнала его почти возле нее и положила ладонь ему на руку.

– Мы пойдем прямо в Министерство?

– Думаю, так будет лучше всего.

– Давай сначала вернемся в лагерь, – попросила она.

– Можно отправить кого-то за нашими вещами, когда станет безопаснее.

– Я знаю, но… есть кое-что еще, что мне хотелось бы сделать.

Снейп пристально посмотрел на глядящую на него с надеждой Гермиону, скользнув взглядом по ее лицу с бледными следами когтей, которые теперь вечно будут напоминать ей о пережитом ужасе. Если она чего-то хочет прямо сейчас, она это получит. Взяв ее за локоть и ступив на точку трансгрессии, он перенес их всех на равнину. Через несколько минут они уже были в лагере вместе с парящим рядом мумифицированным Парсонсом.

– Мы можем оставить его здесь?

– Не уверен, что это будет благоразумно, – Северус нахмурился.

– Это ненадолго, – взмолилась Гермиона. – Обещаю.

Снейп взглянул на нее с сомнением, сжав губы, но затем взмахом палочки покрепче связал Парсонса, усилил сонные заклятия и отлевитивировал его в палатку, плавно опустив на землю. Гермиона тут же взяла Северуса под руку и потянула его к берегу. Он неохотно следовал за ней, пока не понял, куда она его ведет.

– Не в упрек твоим очищающим чарам, – заверила она его, – но мне действительно нужно хорошенько помыться.

Губы Снейпа изогнулись в ухмылке.

– Ты выглядел таким… обновленным… когда стоял там, – Гермиона спускалась по влажной траве, держа его за руку, чтобы не упасть в воду. – Я просто… надеялась, что на этот раз смогу к тебе присоединиться.

От горящей в ее глазах надежды и робкой улыбки у Северуса перехватило дыхание. Он вернул ее. Она еще не совсем в безопасности, но она с ним, и он не собирается отпускать ее. Она спасла ему жизнь, хоть он и сам не понимал, что хотел этого. Конечно, черт побери, она может присоединиться к нему: все, чего ей захочется, он весь в ее распоряжении.

Он расстегнул пальто, и у Гермионы перехватило дыхание от вида мелькнувшего на мгновение подтянутого тела, но он снова опустил руки. Она подошла ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в щель между полами пальто. Наконец соблазн стал слишком велик, и она просто запустила ладони внутрь, проведя ими по горячей коже его живота.

– Я говорила тебе, какой ты сексуальный? – пробормотала она, скользя своими маленькими руками по его напряженным мышцам.

– Нечасто, – хрипло выдохнул он ей в волосы, наклонившись, чтобы коснуться носом уха. 

Закрыв глаза, Гермиона прижалась к нему всем телом.

– Ты такой… чертовски… сексуальный, – прошептала она.

– Повтори еще раз, – пробормотал Северус, касаясь губами ее ушной раковины.

– О-о-о, – простонала она, чувствуя, как его язык скользит по мочке. – Ты просто… чертов… сексуальный… монстр. 

Зарычав, Северус набросился на ее шею, и Гермиона едва устояла на ногах. Она все еще чувствовала слабость и головокружение от потери крови, но ощущение его горячих губ, скользящих по ней, ласкающих и посасывающих все эрогенные зоны, о существовании которых она и не подозревала, заставляло ее трепетать и так бесстыдно стонать, что она гадала, какие мысли были бы сейчас в голове у старой Гермионы. И это стало для нее шоком. Существование «старой Гермионы» означало трансформацию: переход к новому, более открытому мышлению. Она поняла, что «новая Гермиона» хочет делать и пробовать новое, но на самом деле, она полна решимости узнать, каково это – творить все, что вздумается.

Скользнув ладонями вверх по груди Снейпа, она сжала его соски. Он ответил ей гортанным рыком, оторвавшись от ее шеи, и переместился к губам, тут же ворвавшись языком в рот и переплетя его с ее языком.

Пальцы Гермионы продолжили двигаться вверх к его ключицам, после чего соскользнули вниз по широким плечам, стаскивая с них пальто, пока не дошли до места, где его руки обнимали ее. Разочарованная, она потянулась к его ширинке, внезапно ощущая острое желание увидеть как можно больше участков его обнаженного тела. Его губы искривились в сексуальной ухмылке, не отрываясь от ее губ. Вытащив из-под рубашки Гермионы руку, которой он ласкал ее грудь, Северус сделал замысловатый жест, и швы на их одежде одновременно разошлись, и та соскользнула с их тел, будто листья с двух бледных деревьев.

Не отрываясь от ее губ, он снял ботинки и сделал шаг вперед, приподнимая ее и прижимая к себе. Придерживая ее одной рукой, он стянул с нее ботинки и положил ее ноги себе на талию. Чувствовать его твердый пресс между бедрами было чудесно, но еще лучше было ощущать его член, мягко покачивающийся и касающийся расщелины между ягодицами.

Так он и отнес ее к подножию водопада, и там остановился. 

Дав его восхитительным губам передышку, Гермиона отклонилась назад и увидела на лице Северуса неуверенное выражение. 

– Что такое?

Он нахмурился сильнее. 

– Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты знакома с мужской физиологией, но эрекция и ледяная вода не особо… совместимы.

В ее глазах цвета карамели вспыхнула искра веселья, а на губах расцвела страстная улыбка. 

– Его просто нужно будет… держать в теплом местечке, – проговорила она неторопливо и страстно, и поняла, что прежде не слышала ничего подобного из своих уст.

Заведя руку за спину, она в порыве распутства добралась до его великолепного горячего члена и обхватила его. Отодвинув бедра чуть дальше, Гермиона приставила его ко входу во влагалище, истекающему смазкой с того самого момента, как Снейп впервые прикоснулся к ней. Не отрывая взгляда от его невероятных темных глаз, она опустилась на член, ощущая, как тот растягивает влагалище, и заметила, как затрепетали веки Северуса, когда наслаждение охватило его. Мягко вращая бедрами, она насаживалась все глубже, пока он не вошел в нее до конца.

И тогда Северус полностью расслабился. Находясь внутри нее, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это стало его убежищем. Гермиона поняла, что может либо противиться и продолжать не доверять, либо принять его – мужчину, для которого секс стал неразрывно связан с глубокой потребностью в чувстве защищенности, и вся его неразборчивость была и могла бы до сих пор быть направлена на поиск этого чувства. 

На самом деле, наверняка это нетрудно – быть с таким человеком: сложным, загадочным, раздражающим, высокомерным, но в равной степени великодушным, заботливым, прекрасным и выдающимся, еще и потакающим ее прихотям. Которому не менее важно ее удовольствие: возможно, таким образом проявляется его желание заслужить признание и любовь. Как бы то ни было, Гермиона жаждала упиваться ощущением того, насколько она желанна для него. К тому же, вероятно, ничего другого им и не светит.

Северус отнес ее под водопад, и она вскрикнула, но дыхание тут же перехватило от ледяной воды, которая была безумно, до боли холодной, и все тело напряглось, пока Гермиона судорожно хватала ртом воздух. Рев воды заглушил смех Северуса, но она чувствовала, как содрогается прижатый к ней живот. Уклонившись наконец от потока воды, она яростно поморгала, чтобы прояснить зрение, и увидела, что Снейп улыбается ей. И несмотря на то, что ее лицо онемело от холода, она улыбнулась в ответ. Увидев его счастливым, в этот миг Гермиона ощутила надежду, что он переосмыслит то, стоит ли ему остаться в этом мире чуть дольше.

Затем его губы коснулись ее губ, и он начал нежно толкаться в нее – и эти две точки соприкосновения их тел своим теплом резко контрастировали со стеной ледяной воды, обрушивающейся на них.

Гермиона обхватила его за плечи, отвечая на страстные поцелуи, иногда прерываясь, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох, но затем снова принималась покусывать и посасывать его губы и язык, стремясь испить его страсть вместе с капельками воды, стекающими с его мокрых волос. Медленные движения его бедер постепенно заставили ее влагалище расслабиться, и глубоко внутри нее начала закручиваться спираль наслаждения. Придерживая Гермиону за бедра и плечи, Северус увеличил глубину и темп толчков, задевая клитор каждый раз, когда входил в нее, и она застонала в экстазе.

Поток холодной воды, бьющей по телу, постепенно перестал ощущаться, и теперь кожу лишь слегка покалывало. Это лишь обострило всепоглощающие эмоции, внезапно нахлынувшие на Гермиону при мысли об их спасении. Она была так сосредоточена на выживании, что не было времени подумать о значении произошедшего и чуть было не случившегося. Теперь же неопределенность уступила место осознанию, что жизнь продолжается. _Но есть ли у них будущее? Вместе?_

– Северус? – не сводя с него глаз, проговорила она сквозь шум льющейся воды, продолжая ритмично подниматься и опускаться на его члене.

– М-м-м? – его лицо было предельно сосредоточенным.

– Я хотела вернуться сюда, потому что… потому что думала, это наша последняя возможность… заняться этим.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – он нахмурился, прекратив двигаться внутри нее. 

– Я просто… я не знаю, какие у тебя планы, – Гермиона покачала головой.

Снейп некоторое время молчал, размышляя, после чего ответил:

– Ты нарушила мои последние планы. Других у меня нет. 

Гермиона не удержалась и расплылась в улыбке. 

– И я рада, что нарушила их.

Он серьезно взглянул на нее.

– Я считаю, ты обязана исправить ситуацию.

– С радостью помогу тебе с новыми планами, – сказала Гермиона. – Если они будут включать меня. 

Она разыграла свою последнюю карту. Это было рискованно, но если не принять подобное решение на грани оргазма под водопадом в шотландской глуши, то где тогда? 

Северус крепче прижал ее к себе и вошел глубже. 

– И если они будут включать твою стряпню.

Гермиона с облегчением усмехнулась.

– Это само собой разумеется. Если в планах будет твоя стряпня, то мы оба умрем с голоду.

– Я буду отвечать… за кое-что другое, – прорычал он и врезался в нее сильнее.

– О боже, да! – вскрикнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как внутри нее все напряглось.

Обхватив его бедрами, она начала двигаться навстречу его толчкам, больше не в силах произнести ни слова, пока он не подтолкнул ее через край. 

– Северус! – впившись пальцами ему в плечи, выкрикнула она, кончая, и ее бедра задергались в его стальной хватке. Влагалище сжимало член, продолжающий погружаться внутрь и растягивать стенки, что лишь усилило мощные сокращения мышц. Через несколько секунд Снейп тоже оказался на грани. Приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза, он содрогался внутри нее.

Пока семя снова и снова выстреливало в ее гостеприимное влагалище, Северуса охватило всепоглощающее чувство благодарности к Гермионе за то, в чем он сам себе отказал: за возможность жить дальше. Когда последние капли спермы оказались в ней, он обхватил ее губы своими губами, напоминая себе самому, что все еще впереди.

Он с трудом мог поверить, что она действительно хочет его – после всего случившегося. Но мысль о том, что им каким-то образом удалось создать этот невероятный союз, придавала ему больше оптимизма, чем он когда-то либо позволял себе чувствовать.

– Спасибо, – прошептала она ему в губы. – Мне хотелось унести отсюда позитивные воспоминания, чтобы не возненавидеть это место.

– Теперь мне предстоит изменить твое мнение о спальне у тебя дома, – пробормотал он.

Гермиона улыбнулась и поцеловала его, после чего с легким сердцем соскользнула с его бедер на камни, взяла его за руку и увела из-под водопада. 

Она посмотрела вперед, и ее сердце остановилось. 

Там кто-то стоял, наблюдая за ними.

Она прерывисто выдохнула.

Это была Луна. Она улыбалась, скрестив руки на груди.

– Что ж, моя дорогая, без сомнения, это самые крепкие объятия, которые я когда-либо видела.


	18. Греховная жизнь

– Севви, ты можешь накрыть на стол, пожалуйста?

– Я сплю.

– Нет, не спишь. Ты читаешь. Я тебя вижу.

Северус поднял взгляд от книги и увидел маленький шарик, парящий в дверном проеме. Вздохнув, он засунул между страницами закладку и отложил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку. Он уже начал жалеть, что научил ее заклинанию «Небесный глаз». Слишком уж часто она пользовалась им, чтобы шпионить за ним. Она еще худший маньяк-преследователь, чем он сам когда-либо был. 

– Ты так и не встал, – прокричала Гермиона. – Завтрак остывает.

Хитро ухмыльнувшись, Северус откинул покрывало, выставив на обозрение шарика голый член. Раздвинув ноги, он просто расслабленно лежал, скрестив руки на груди. 

До него донесся ее смешок из кухни. 

– Я разберусь с этим позже. Ты ведь _в курсе_, что будет сегодня вечером?

Конечно, он был в курсе, что будет. То же самое, что и в предыдущие три месяца, с тех пор как ее похитил оборотень. Теперь каждое полнолуние случается нечто совершенно особенное… то, отчего его член дернулся при одной лишь мысли о…

– Мы встречаемся с моими друзьями по Хогвартсу.

_Вот черт!_ Северус снова вздохнул, хмуро глядя на свой член. Лучше бы этим друзьям не мешать их веселью во время полнолуния.

– Может, мы опоздаем? – прокричал он.

Гермиона рассмеялась в ответ.

– Конечно, нет. Я уже начинаю ощущать в себе… легкую… дикость. Тебе нужно будет вытащить меня оттуда, пока луна не поднялась слишком высоко. Иначе… вероятно, нам придется… сделать это… прямо там.

Его член снова дернулся.

– Только если ты накроешь на стол, черт возьми!

– Только если сначала я нагну тебя над этим столом, – пробормотал Снейп, наклоняясь и поднимая с пола носки. Швырнув их в шар, он выбил его за дверь.

Гермиона усмехнулась, когда он вразвалочку вышел из спальни: боксеры сидели на нем так низко, что она практически могла видеть его член. Натянув старую серую футболку, Северус провел пальцами по спутанным волосам. 

Остановившись, он увидел, что она сидит за столом с книгой на коленях, а перед ней стоят две тарелки, полные яичницы с беконом, и нет столовых приборов.

– Ты не могла достать их сама? – его голос был звучным и хриплым.

– Нет. Это должен делать ты. Если помнишь, ты собирался отвечать за… кое-что другое.

– Точно.

Он прошел на кухню, склонился над низеньким буфетом и открыл ящик со столовыми приборами. Гермионе нравилось наблюдать, как Снейп неловко управлялся на ее крошечной кухне: он выглядел при этом так мило.

– Тогда за что же конкретно ты собрался отвечать?

Снейп бросил на нее взгляд, вытянув шею и высунувшись между шкафчиками.

– За половину твоей работы в Министерстве.

– Ты просто делаешь то, что не могу я, – отмахнулась Гермиона. – Например, заставляешь Парсонса говорить.

Северус хмыкнул и вернулся к столу.

– За это следует поблагодарить тебя и твоих сообщников.

Гермиона взяла столовые приборы, которые он протянул ей. 

– Драко и Джинни не сообщники, – сказала она. – И я уже давным-давно тебе все объяснила. 

Ему не слишком пришлась по душе история о том, как и почему было создано зелье Эймори. Еще меньше ему понравилось то, что Гермиона собиралась его принять. После того, как сотни женщин сами бросались на него, мысль о том, что кто-то должен был выпить зелье, чтобы переспать с ним, оказалась ударом по его самолюбию. И все же она не приняла его. К тому же оно спасло им жизнь. Так что Гермиона была почти уверена, что Северус простил ее, хотя, похоже, ему нравилось времени от времени поднимать эту тему.

– Ты можешь расспросить об этом Драко сегодня вечером, если хочешь, – добавила она, отправляя в рот кусочек бекона.

– Драко? – Снейп нахмурился. – Я думал, это чудесное сборище только для твоих _друзей_ из Хогвартса. 

– Друзей и их партнеров.

– Значит Поттер теперь трахает Малфоя? – фыркнул Северус. Гермиона сжала губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

– Ты иногда говоришь такие глупости.

– И тебе это нравится, – ухмыльнулся он, поднося чашку с кофе к губам.

Это было правдой. Ей нравилось. С чувством юмора у Снейпа оказалось гораздо лучше, чем она ожидала. В Хогвартсе он был на редкость черствым и саркастичным, но сейчас казался ей очаровательно смешным, в чем был похож на нее саму. Когда они куда-то выходили вместе, Северус порой настолько удачно выбирал время, чтобы тонко пошутить, что Гермиона рыдала от смеха, а он с невозмутимым выражением на лице поднимал одну бровь, словно подозревая, что у нее не все дома. 

– Я правда собиралась хранить этот секрет, но оказывается, Драко и есть тот загадочный мужчина, о котором Кэти говорила последние пару месяцев.

На этот раз Снейп поднял обе брови.

– Кэти и Драко?

Гермиона кивнула, взяв тост.

– Они подходят друг другу, – он мимолетно улыбнулся и сделал еще глоток кофе.

Гермиона внимательно наблюдала за ним. Ее не беспокоило, что у него остались какие-то чувства к Кэти: она знала, что ему стыдно за то, как он обошелся с мисс Белл, и когда та увлеклась другим мужчиной, Снейп был только рад за нее. 

Однако Гермиона никогда бы не подумала, что Драко и Кэти могут быть вместе. Ей нужен был тот, кто будет заботиться о ней, особенно после того, что она пережила из-за прóклятого ожерелья и, конечно, после истории с Северусом. Но к мнению Гермионы никто не прислушивался, а у Кэти с Драко, несмотря ни на что, все было хорошо. 

Гермиона откусила кусочек тоста.

– Зачем я принес тебе столовые приборы, если ты ешь руками? – поинтересовался Снейп.

Она откусила еще кусочек и мило улыбнулась ему. Он взял свои приборы и принялся скрупулезно препарировать и поглощать свой завтрак: даже в таких простых действиях сквозила давняя выучка зельевара.

– Кстати, я хотела спросить, как тебе удалось вытянуть из Парсонса так много информации?

Северус прожевал и сделал еще глоток кофе.

– Иногда я разрешаю ему вылизывать меня.

– Правда?

Он хмуро взглянул на нее, и Гермиона поняла, что снова попалась.

– Так _как_ ты это делаешь?

Северус вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Я ношу с собой собачьи лакомства, чешу его шею и говорю, какой он хороший мальчик. 

Гермиона усмехнулась.

– Хоть ты и не хочешь делиться своими методами укрощения волка, в любом случае, ты здорово помогаешь. У Парсонса было столько сообщников, которые пособничали восстанию, что мы будем вести расследования и допросы до конца года.

– Похоже, у новой начальницы дел будет… по горло. 

Гермиона смотрела на него, уже не в первый раз гадая, почему самые безобидные высказывания, произнесенные его сочным голосом, сразу приобретают сексуальный подтекст.

– Так и есть, – она решила проигнорировать намек. – И вообще-то, я была бы не так занята, если бы ты согласился на должность соруководителя. 

– Хватит с меня ответственности, – протянул он, подавшись вперед так, чтобы коленом коснуться ее колена. – Директор школы, декан Слизерина, гребаный шпион Волдеморта. Я бы предпочел, чтобы на этот раз ответственность взял на себя кто-то другой.

– И будешь просто вмешиваться при каждом удобном случае, – закончила за него Гермиона.

Он фыркнул и потерся голой ногой о ее ногу.

– Кто-то должен следить, чтобы принятые решения были правильными.

– Я всегда принимаю правильные решения, – возразила Гермиона с притворным негодованием.

– Иногда да, – он скользнул рукой по ее колену и нежно погладил его.

– Я приняла правильное решение насчет тебя, – улыбнулась она, вытягивая ногу и касаясь ступней его промежности. 

– Мне тоже так кажется.

Она скользнула пальцами ноги по горячей выпуклости на его боксерах. Отложив вилку, Снейп обеими руками начал массировать ее ступню, одновременно потирая ею свой набухающий член. 

– Это стоит приберечь на вечер, – простонала Гермиона. У него были волшебные руки. И член.

– Думаю, к тому времени… я снова смогу быть… к твоим услугам, – он продолжал потирать подошвой ее ноги свою выступающую эрекцию. 

Гермиона прерывисто задышала.

– Ну хорошо. Один раз. На столе.

Снейп усмехнулся. За ней всегда должно было оставаться последнее слово, чтобы она думала, будто это ее решение. 

Взмахнув рукой, Северус заставил исчезнуть остатки завтрака. Не сводя с нее глаз, он встал, но вместо того, чтобы обойти стол, он просто двинул его бедром вперед к Гермионе, после чего приподнял ее одной рукой и уложил на гладкую поверхность.

Из-за румянца на коже отчетливей стали видны бледные следы когтей на ее щеке. Ему нравилось, что она никогда не скрывала их магией. Они выглядели как шрамы воительницы. Которой Гермиона, без сомнения, и являлась. 

***  
Это был первый раз, когда Гермиона и Северус выбрались в паб с тех пор, как вернулись из Шотландии. Они старались избегать таких мест, предпочитая гулять в парках, пить кофе в маленьких кафе, часами бродить по книжным магазинам и, конечно, играть в шахматы или просто проводить время вместе в своих квартирах.

Несмотря на то, что больше они никуда не ходили, Гермиона часто ощущала, что за ними наблюдают. Пока они завтракали, она заметила молодую девушку, хмуро смотрящую на них с другого конца зала, затем другая оглядела ее с головы до ног в антикварном магазине, и две женщины ухмыльнулись, когда они с Северусом шли мимо кинотеатра. 

Снейпа все знали: он был практически знаменитостью, и, без сомнения, людям казалось странным видеть его с кем-то настолько заурядным… как Гермиона. Она не была одета как шлюха с кучей безвкусных украшений. Она не вешалась на него, а просто держала его за руку или изредка тянулась через стол, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Один раз в супермаркете, пока он выбирал буханку хлеба, женщина поинтересовалась, не является ли Гермиона случайно его психологом. Людям явно трудно было представить себе, что «плохой парень» Снейп мог остепениться и начать отношения с приличной девушкой.

Но Гермионе было все равно. И даже сегодня она вошла в бар с высоко поднятой головой, одетая в красивое платье и туфли на убийственных каблуках, и держала его за руку, хотя вокруг наверняка кишмя кишели его бывшие любовницы. Пусть поцелуют ее в зад. Она не будет следить за каждым его шагом. Она ему доверяет. Несмотря ни на что, она должна ему доверять. Иначе у них нет будущего. А такой исход ее не устраивает. 

Гермиона не увидела никого из своих друзей, поэтому направилась к бару, полагая, что успеет до их прихода выпить бокал вина. Северус пил только газировку, но никогда не возражал, что она пьет рядом с ним. Вообще из всех его зависимостей остались, судя по всему, лишь сигареты. И Гермиона привыкла воспринимать их как данность. Она не одобряла это, но он курил не так часто, чтобы это раздражало ее. И нужно было признать, что он выглядел действительно сексуально, когда поздним вечером стоял на балконе в расстегнутой рубашке, облокотившись о перила, и дымок клубился возле его губ. На самом деле, ей казалось сексуальным почти все, что он делал, так что ее мнение явно было пристрастным.

– Северус! Рад тебя видеть!

Мужчина в бледно-голубом костюме с массивной золотой цепью на шее подошел к Снейпу и протянул ему руку.

– Эдгар, – Северус сухо кивнул и пожал ему руку.

– И кто же у нас здесь на этот раз? – мужчина повернулся к Гермионе, сверкнув золотым зубом, и она едва сдержалась, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения.

– Это Гермиона Грейнджер, руководитель Отдела регулирования магических популяций Министерства магии. 

– О, – сальная улыбка мужчины потухла. – Понятно. Ну… эм, рад познакомиться, – он вяло пожал ей руку. – О, смотрите, это же Найджел. Я обещал угостить его выпивкой. Рад встрече с вами обоими. Пока.

Он начал пробираться сквозь растущую толпу, явно торопясь поскорее скрыться.

– Говнюк, – пробормотал Северус.

– Правда? А показался таким милым, – ухмыльнулась Гермиона. – Вообще тут становится людно, и я бы хотела занять столик, пока это возможно. Ты не мог бы купить выпить?

– Конечно, – он направился в сторону бара, а она села за столик в углу. Не успела она устроиться, как кто-то проскользнул на место напротив нее.

– Грейнджер.

Это был Драко. Она уже давно не видела его и теперь поняла, что он кажется ей каким-то другим: более мягким, не таким скользким, колючим… не таким хорьком.

– Значит, зелье подействовало? – он кивнул в сторону Северуса, который в своем черно-белом костюме выделялся на фоне бара. 

Гермиона никому не сказала, что в конечном итоге произошло с этим зельем.

– Можно и так сказать. 

– Отлично. Я надеялся, что не растерял навык, – ухмыльнулся Малфой.

Она смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Было кое-что, что она хотела знать с тех пор, как Парсонс невольно принял зелье.

– Меня уверяли, что это зелье Эймори. Но ведь это не так, правда?

– Похоть быстро проходит, – пожал плечами Драко. – Я подумал, что вам двоим нужно нечто большее. 

Внезапно от дверей послышался шум. Джинни ввалилась в паб, слившись в поцелуе с темноволосым мужчиной. Гермиона удивленно моргнула, когда они наконец отцепились друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть. Это был Гарри. 

– Как я и сказал, – Драко кивнул на них. – Думаю, кое-кому нужно нечто большее. 

Гермионе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать его слова.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что сварил зелье для Джинни?

Драко взял пригоршню арахиса из миски и забросил в рот.

– Не то чтобы она была в курсе. И я бы предпочел, чтобы все так и оставалось. Она может стать той еще… фурией. 

– Значит ты дал ей связующее зелье без ее ведома? – Гермиона была на грани шока, когда вдруг сообразила, что это очень похоже на то, что Джинни собиралась проделать с ней. 

– Кажется, она счастлива.

Они взглянули на парочку, которая вернулась к своему прежнему занятию. 

– Разве для этого зелья не требуется образец одной конкретной телесной жидкости? – Гермиона нахмурилась.

Драко проглотил арахис и бросил в рот еще несколько штук.

– Было бы желание, а способ найдется.

– И как же ты заполучил… материал Гарри?

– С помощью Оборотного зелья.

Гермиона замерла с открытым ртом. Она определенно не желала больше ничего знать. 

– Я хотел начать встречаться кое с кем другим, – равнодушно продолжил Драко. – С той, кто мне очень нравится. Джинни не поняла этого. Мне нужно было что-то предпринять.

– Ты не мог просто сказать ей, чтобы валила назад к своему жениху?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Она бы не ушла. К тому же это было бы не слишком… вежливо.

– Вежливо?

_С каких пор, черт побери, Драко Малфоя беспокоит, что вежливо, а что нет? И с каких это пор считается вежливым опоить кого-то, чтобы заставить сделать то, что он не хочет, и чтобы в результате это привело к обману другого человека?_

– Дрей, ты мне нужен здесь, – крикнула Кэти Белл, сидящая за столиком неподалеку. 

Гермиона не заметила ее там.

– Дрей?

Он снова пожал плечами, бросил еще горсть арахиса в рот, ухмыльнулся и неторопливо отошел.

Гермиона увидела, как Кэти собственнически схватила его и притянула, чтобы поцеловать. Она и не думала, что Кэти подойдет поговорить с ней. На работе они держались в рамках профессиональных отношений, но она знала, что Кэти ее все еще недолюбливает. Именно Кэти отправила Луну обратно в Шотландию, чтобы проверить, как они. Очевидно, она была чем-то обеспокоена: без сомнения, тем, что Гермиона слишком близко подобралась к ее мужчине.

В любом случае, есть шанс, что «Дрей» в конце концов заставит ее забыть о чувствах к Северусу. И если природное обаяние Малфоя тут не поможет, то Гермиона не сомневалась, что он будет не прочь подлить Кэти зелье-другое, чтобы заставить забыть Снейпа.

Заметив сидящую в углу Гермиону, Джинни наконец отпустила Гарри.

– Миона! – она крепко обняла ее. – Я тебя целую вечность не видела. Думала, ты меня избегаешь.

– Нет, я просто была занята.

– Уверена, что так и было, – Джинни подняла бровь и кивнула в сторону Северуса, который все еще стоял у стойки. Гермиона проследила за ее взглядом и улыбнулась, увидев, как он нахмурился, глядя на бармена. Теперь ее выпивка точно будет скоро. 

– Как я вижу, у вас с Гарри теперь все… просто чудесно, – Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Ну разве он не прелесть? – Джинни с обожанием посмотрела на него.

– Хм… – Гермиона перевела взгляд на Гарри, который беседовал с подошедшей Луной. – Я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. 

Это было лучшим, что пришло ей в голову. Гарри – это Гарри. Она любит его. Но он не Северус. Даже с большой натяжкой. 

– Я просто считаю, что он самый замечательный человек на свете. Я так счастлива, что он со мной, Миона, правда. Не понимаю, как я раньше не замечала этого?

– Ну, иногда просто нужно влить немного… магии… в отношения. 

Джинни кивнула, как будто Гермиона выдала какую-то мудрость. Хотя это было не так. Ей не стоило намекать на то, что сделал Драко, пока она не сможет хорошенько обдумать, нужно ли вообще это говорить, и если да, то когда и как – и лучше им обоим сразу. Но этот разговор придется отложить на потом. 

– Мисс Уизли, – Северус наконец вернулся и протянул Гермионе бокал.

– Профессор, – спокойно ответила Джинни.

Повисло неловкое молчание, и наконец он продолжил:

– Можно вас на пару слов?

Джинни посмотрела на коротко кивнувшую ей Гермиону и повернулась, чтобы поговорить со Снейпом. Тем временем пришел Рон и начал что-то обсуждать с Гарри, а Луна направилась к Гермионе.

– Да, профессор? – Джинни сложила руки на груди.

Он прочистил горло.

– Я хотел извиниться за то, что произошло… в последний раз, когда мы встречались, – он явно чувствовал себя неуютно, так что она не ответила, позволив ему договорить. – Вы сказали, что надеетесь, я не втяну ту… женщину во все это?

Джинни медленно кивнула.

– Правда в том, что я ее и не втягивал. И не думаю, что это когда-либо случится.

Джинни видела спину Гермионы позади Снейпа. Та не прислушивалась, но Джинни стало любопытно, к чему он клонит.

– Теперь я понимаю, что прошлое можно лишь принять как данность, и ничего уже нельзя вернуть, – он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Свою жизнь нужно посвящать живым, а не мертвым: проводить ее с людьми, которые делают тебя лучше. Мне повезло, что такой человек сейчас рядом. Это не оправдание, и, конечно, я не жду, что вы простите меня, но мне хотелось дать вам какое-то… объяснение.

– Вообще-то я понимаю. Я тоже теряла близких, – губы Джинни сжались, когда на нее нахлынули болезненные воспоминания о Фреде.

Северус вдруг протянул руку и прижал Джинни к себе. 

– И потому мой поступок еще более непростителен. Я так долго варился в собственном… дерьме и не видел выхода. Да и не желал его искать. Я не хотел признавать чужую боль – боль, которую часто сам и причинял. Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения.

Он отпустил ее, и Джинни кивнула, глядя ему в глаза и понимая, что его слова были искренними. 

– Вы можете загладить свою вину, если присмотрите за моей девочкой. Она просто заноза в заднице. Но она самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. И она любит вас. Это видно по тому, как она на вас смотрит.

Гермиона никогда этого не говорила. Этого было и не нужно. Он и так знал. Они оба это знали. Быть рядом с друг с другом казалось таким естественным, что они оба даже не усомнились в своих чувствах. Она была оазисом в пустыне его жизни. Даже когда у него было все, чего, как казалось, он желал, он никак не мог насытиться, страдая от постоянно жажды большего, потому что это все было не то – абсолютно все. И когда он нашел то, что ему действительно было нужно, то ощутил облегчение столь огромное, столь полное, что никогда бы больше не рискнул потерять это.

Он сжал руку Гермионы, которая была в его руке на протяжении всего разговора, и она сжала его руку в ответ.

– Ну, и как ваши объятия? – спросила ее Луна, загадочно улыбнувшись одними уголками губ.

– Вообще-то хорошо, – застенчиво ответила Гермиона, но в ее глазах горел огонь, выдавая всю глубину ее чувств к Северусу. – Ты была права. Он отлично обнимается.

Луна задумчиво постучала кончиками пальцев по своему бокалу, и вдруг ее лицо посерьезнело. 

– А что с демонами?

– Они все еще на месте, и будут там всегда, как мне кажется, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Но их сила постепенно уменьшается. Теперь я могу снова заставить его заснуть, когда он просыпается из-за одного из своих кошмаров. Достаточно просто обнять… – она встретилась глазами с Луной, – …хорошенько обнять… и сказать пару слов поддержки. 

– Это просто замечательно. Правда, – Луна положила руку ей на плечо. – Но я имела в виду твоих демонов.

Гермиона пристально взглянула на нее, а затем глубоко вздохнула. Типичная Луна – видит ее насквозь. 

– Думаю, они тоже сбежали. С ним я стала спокойнее. В нем полно энергии… кипучей… деятельной… Я не могу не таять, когда он рядом.

Луна улыбнулась.

– Может быть, еще одно погружение в водопад поможет с этим?

Гермиона рассмеялась и украдкой оглянулась через плечо.

– На самом деле, у нас было в планах вернуться… в полнолуние, – сказала она.

– В полнолуние?

– О, просто наши отношения начались именно в полнолуние.

Луна глубокомысленно кивнула, и Гермиона не могла задаться вопросом, что же ей известно. Она и впрямь похожа на луну – красивая, яркая и загадочная. Луна по имени и по своей природе.

Выглянув в окно, Гермиона ахнула. Взошла полная луна и повисла в небе как огромная светящаяся дыня.

– Нам нужно идти, Северус, – настойчиво сказала она, обернувшись через плечо и впившись ногтями ему в запястье. – Прямо сейчас.


	19. Волшебство разврата

Водопад пришлось отложить до следующего раза: Гермиона хотела к себе домой, и побыстрее. Казалось, луна следовала за ними как огромный воздушный шарик на ниточке, пока они шли по темным улицам. Их торопливые шаги, похоже, только усиливали напряжение, растущее в каждой клеточке организма.

Реакцией Северуса на незримое влияние луны были чрезвычайно высокий уровень возбуждения, обострение всех чувств и плотское желание, которое намного превосходило то, что он ощущал ранее – даже когда находился под воздействием сильных стимуляторов. Поэтому он мог только догадываться, что испытывает Гермиона. В отличие от него, она получила множество рваных ран: шрамы на ее щеке и груди свидетельствовали о том, насколько обширным был контакт оборотня с тканями и жидкостями ее организма. 

Ее хватка на его руке усилилась, причиняя боль. Из всех изменений это было самым заметным: ее сила сегодня ночью превзойдет его. А ее выносливость… скажем так, он будет потом приходить в себя все воскресенье, а приятную боль в теле ощущать еще несколько дней. 

До ее квартиры оставалось всего два лестничных пролета, но он не смог заставить Гермиону преодолеть их до того, как она начала срывать с него одежду. К тому времени, как Северус захлопнул за ними дверь, она уже наложила свои жадные руки на все, кроме его брюк: пиджак был порван, рубашка осталась без пуговиц и, как ни странно, оказались сняты оба ботинка. 

Отбросив все на пол, Гермиона впечатала Снейпа в стену одной рукой. У него слегка перехватило дыхание, но это не помешало ему ухмыльнуться от столь впечатляющей демонстрации доминирования. Для такой миниатюрной и извечно слишком правильной девушки ее ненасытный сексуальный аппетит и хищные повадки казались одновременно властными и невероятно эротичными. Такие моменты заводили его, посылая волну желания прямо к члену, и Северус гадал, можно ли вообще после такого возбудиться еще сильнее. 

А затем Гермиона зарычала. 

Этот звук не был волчьим, но и на те, что может издавать человек, он не был похож. Скорее, это напоминало рычание голодной тигрицы: низкая раскатистая вибрация зародилась где-то в глубине ее горла, отчего по телу прошла дрожь, а кожу закололо. Оказывается, возбудиться сильнее было вполне возможно – особенно, при мысли о том, что будет дальше. 

Руки Гермионы легли ему на ширинку. Тонким и узким ногтем указательного пальца, который был острее, чем обычно, хоть и не походил на коготь, она неспешно провела чуть ниже его пупка, заставив мышцы живота напрячься. Северус стиснул зубы, пытаясь не зарычать в ответ. Он не хотел пробудить в ней ярость. Не то чтобы он опасался, что она станет жестокой, но для последующих действий нужна была… нежность. Если вдруг в ней внезапно проснется любовь к сырому мясу, то у него будут проблемы. Половина объема его крови сейчас прилила к члену: один хороший укус, и откроется сильнейшее кровотечение. 

Как бы то ни было, одну руку Гермиона прижимала к его обнаженному животу, удерживая его у стены, а второй скользнула вниз, стягивая с него брюки и боксеры. Вообще ей не требовалось удерживать его: Снейп не был сумасшедшим и не делал попыток сбежать, но таким образом она утверждала свое доминирование, несмотря на то что сейчас находилась на коленях. И было до крайности эротичным ощущать силу ее мягкой ладони и знать, какой молниеносной будет ее реакция, если он попробует шевельнуться.

Стон сорвался с губ Снейпа, когда ее теплое дыхание коснулось набухшей головки члена, пульсирующей в такт с безумно колотящимся сердцем.

Без предупреждения Гермиона вобрала член в рот. Снейп зашипел, резко втянув воздух между стиснутыми зубами. Ее рот был обжигающе горячим, а язык длиннее, сильнее и гибче любого другого, какой он когда-либо ощущал на себе. Язык постукивал по головке и обводил вокруг, настойчиво тычась в щель, словно пытался проникнуть внутрь. Северусу нужно было успокоиться, взять себя в руки, хотя напряжение в поджавшихся яичках нарастало как в скороварке. Несмотря на то что он тоже стал выносливее и мог быстрее перезаряжаться, он не мог позволить себе кончить так быстро. В ее планы это явно не входило.

Он потянулся и зарылся пальцами в ее растрепанные волосы. На ощупь они казались толще и гуще, чем обычно. Нежно массируя кожу ее головы, он все же сумел заставить ее умерить пыл: Гермиона немного успокоилась, потираясь о него словно кошка в паузах между ненасытными ласками члена. У него получилось слегка усмирить ее, но главенство все равно по-прежнему оставалось за ней. Северус убедился в этом, когда ощутил твердую хватку на своих яйцах, после чего она потянула за них и протолкнула член глубже в рот.

– Блять!

Он ударился головой о стену. Гермиона была совершенно безжалостна: мышцы ее горла обхватывали и мощно сжимали его член. Из груди Северуса вырвался стон, а живот сжался от попытки удержаться на грани. Даже когда он крепче вцепился пальцами ей волосы, пытаясь слегка угомонить ее, Гермиона не сбавила напора. 

Открыв глаза, он уже не в первый раз напомнил сам себе, что та чертова змея не прикоснулась к Гермионе. Определенно было нечто змеиное в том, как ее губы кольцом обхватывали член, и в ее завораживающих движениях, когда она ласкала его. Но несмотря на весь свой примитивный анимализм в плотских утехах, она все равно оставалась его – его Гермионой. Она по-прежнему была потрясающей. Ее глаза цвета карамели встретились с ним взглядом, и Снейп увидел, что они наполнены первобытной жаждой и глубочайшим желанием доставить ему удовольствие. 

Его затопил океан тепла. Даже самые яркие интрижки в его прошлом омрачались некоторой долей отчаяния, постоянным стремлением к большему, осознанием того, что он никогда не будет удовлетворен. Но каждое мгновение, проведенное с Гермионой, создавало более глубокую связь между ними, основанную на все большем доверии. Он никогда не мог представить себе, что такое возможно: что кто-то заставит его настолько открыться, поможет забыть об инстинкте самосохранения и о старой привычке использовать людей до того, как они используют его.

Он мог бы кончить прямо сейчас. Легко – от одного вида того, как Гермиона, одна из руководителей отделов Министерства магии, доставляет удовольствие ему, человеку, который раньше вызывал у нее отвращение, который был противен сам себе. А теперь она принимает его член глубоко в рот, тот самый рот, который может произносить самые вдохновляющие слова, какие Северус когда-либо слышал, способные заставить кого угодно сплотиться. И это сводило его с ума. 

Но его не расстроило, когда она остановилась, выпустив изо рта его член, раскрасневшийся и блестящий. Потому что ее распухшие губы тут же переместились вверх, к его губам, захватив их в плен, а язык погрузился внутрь, вылизывая и пробуя на вкус, пока она продолжала поглаживать и ласкать член, возбуждая Северуса одновременно с двух сторон и заставляя задыхаться от желания. 

– Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, – хрипло прошептала Гермиона, проводя острыми ногтями по его подбородку.

– Диван?

– М-м-м… да, и жестко. 

У Северуса и в мыслях не было сделать это как-то иначе. Животные феромоны заставляли его кровь кипеть, а все мышцы напрягаться, отчего хотелось погрузиться внутрь Гермионы как можно глубже. Приподняв ее одной рукой, другой он ловко снял с нее одежду с помощью беспалочковой магии: та соскользнула, и гибкое крепкое тело Гермионы прижалось к нему, а просачивающийся сквозь окна лунный свет падал на ее молочную кожу, выделяя тенями изгибы фигуры. 

Северус глубоко вдохнул, проводя носом по ее шее. 

– Это все мое, – прошептал он, скользя ладонью по ее груди к животу и еще ниже, затем пробрался пальцами сквозь волоски на лобке и проник во влажное отверстие, вырвав у нее стон.

– Покажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь, – выдохнула Гермиона, повернувшись, и легонько укусила его за подбородок. 

Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с ее сияющими глазами, продолжая погружать в нее свои длинные пальцы. У него никогда не получалось выразить то, как сильно он хочет быть с ней. Его сердце просто не выдержало бы такого признания. Но он мог бы выразить это на языке секса, который, как ему казалось, он отлично знает. И за последние четыре месяца, проведенные с ней, он выучил его еще лучше, чем за все прошедшие годы – настолько сильны были его чувства к ней. 

В мгновение ока Снейп развернул ее и толкнул вперед, на диван. Гермиона ухватилась за спинку сильными пальцами, выгнувшись и выпятив задницу, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ. Присев на корточки, он провел руками по внутренней стороне ее бедер и шире развел ее ноги, а затем ладонями раздвинул ягодицы и половые губы, выставляя напоказ промежность.

Он любил ее всю: эту восхитительную набухшую жемчужину клитора, горячее мокрое отверстие влагалища и тугое колечко мышц, к которому Гермиона редко его подпускала, но сегодня даст свое разрешение. Более того, сегодня она не просто захочет, но даже потребует, чтобы он уделил этому отверстию много внимания.

Северус провел языком по половым губам и покружил вокруг клитора. Гермиона ахнула и напряглась, и он почувствовал, как сжались ее ягодицы под его пальцами. Постепенно продвигаясь вверх и слизывая сладкий нектар, вытекающий из нее, он скользнул языком внутрь.

Прерывисто застонав, Гермиона забралась повыше на спинку дивана и прижалась к ней животом, подставляя задницу. Это было показательной демонстрацией женской чувственности и призывом к спариванию, и его член, возбужденно тычущийся в живот, был более чем готов к этому. Но Гермиона сказала, что он должен показать ей, как сильно хочет ее. Поэтому Северус напряг язык и, двигая головой из стороны в сторону, начал вращать им внутри ее скользкого отверстия, расширяя его и доводя Гермиону до исступления. 

Зарычав, она задвигала бедрами, упираясь ими в спинку дивана. Снейпу пришлось двигаться вместе с ней, чтобы удержать язык внутри.

– Северус-с-с, – прошипела она, впиваясь ногтями в обивку, и тут же послышался треск рвущейся ткани. – Я хочу твой язык выше. В моей… да-а-а!

Он уже был там, щекоча языком и толкаясь им в сжимающееся колечко мышц. Раздвинув ее ягодицы шире, он прижался к ней, погружаясь все глубже, пока она не начала извиваться так сильно, что он просто замер с высунутым языком, позволив ей направлять себя, куда ей хочется: в отверстие влагалища, к клитору и к анусу, который был обильно покрыт слюной. Гермиона всегда любила обходиться небольшим количеством смазки, предпочитая грубый секс, но Северус хотел, чтобы она смогла завтра хотя бы сидеть. 

Затем привстав, он приподнял ее с дивана, в который она практически вжалась, обхватил свой член, провел им вверх и вниз по расщелине, собирая ее соки, потерся о клитор и прижался головкой к заднему проходу. 

– Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня сейчас же, – простонала Гермиона, явно достигнув пределов своего терпения.

– Покажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь, – голос Снейпа был хриплым от напряжения. Он тоже достиг предела.

Протянув руку, она схватила его за запястье, направив член обратно к отверстию влагалища, после чего глубоко вздохнула и подалась назад, насаживаясь на него.

– М-м-м, – выгнув спину, она крепче вцепилась в диван, и ее бугристые бицепсы вздулись от напряжения.

Отстранившись, Северус снова врезался внутрь, а затем еще и еще, но у Гермионы хватало сил, упираясь руками, оставаться неподвижной, встречая задницей его толчки. Они были похожи на слаженный механизм, каждая деталь которого была идеально подогнана под другую, за исключением того, что их тела жестко сталкивались так, как им обоим и хотелось. Она подалась задницей ему навстречу, и его яйца шлепались об нее. Сила Гермионы продолжала удивлять его, несмотря на то что в прошлом они уже трижды пережили ночь, подобную этой. И самым впечатляющим было то, что мышцы влагалища тоже стали сильнее и так мощно вцепились в его член, обхватывая его, будто пытались выжать из него сперму до того, как яйца успели бы среагировать. 

На лице Северуса было написано напряжение от необходимости одновременно двигаться в ней и сдерживать собственный оргазм. Он был полон решимости за этот вечер взять ее максимально возможное количество раз. Не то чтобы ему не хватало секса – они трахались почти каждый день. Дело было не в этом. Эта ночь была напоминанием о том, что они живы – что сумели выжить. Шрамы остались внутри и снаружи, но Северус и Гермиона дерзко бросали вызов ужасным воспоминаниям, заменяя их новыми, гораздо более яркими и бесконечно чудесными. Эти ночи были значительными, потому что увековечивали торжество жизни… их жизни вместе. 

Гермиона, задыхаясь, стонала и была близка к оргазму: Северус ощущал, как она сжимается вокруг него словно тиски. Внезапно она заставила его отстраниться и выйти, после чего потянулась, схватила липкий член и расположила его у заднего прохода.

– Когда будешь готов кончить, разверни меня, – тяжело дыша, проговорила она.

Гермиона успела слишком хорошо его изучить и знала, что это доведет его до безумия. И Северус тоже знал ее и прекрасно понимал, где и как она его хочет.

– Как пожелаешь, – промурлыкал он, прижимаясь к ней всем телом и словно обволакивая ее собой, насколько это было возможно физически. Он не собирался вторгаться внутрь слишком жестко, хоть и знал, что она выдержит это. Он хотел сделать все медленно и нежно: в конце концов, он действительно ее любил. Крепко обхватив ее за талию, он постепенно вдавил член внутрь, а затем, зарывшись пальцами в ее волосы, откинул их в сторону, осыпав горячими влажными поцелуями шею сзади.

Гермиона застонала под ним. Ее тело задрожало, когда он вошел глубже. Северус был уверен, что это не от боли, а от ошеломляющего ощущения наполненности заднего прохода и чувства того, как естественные рефлексы, пытающиеся вытолкнуть его, сдаются под напором. Он продолжал поглаживать кожу ее головы, а также целовать и вылизывать шею, и ощутил мягкую вибрацию у нее в горле, когда Гермиона замурлыкала. 

Северус медленно вышел и снова скользнул внутрь. Восхитительное ощущение горячей тесноты заставляло его чувствовать себя так спокойно и уютно, что он почти был готов просто остаться там, чтобы ее прекрасное тело пульсировало вокруг его члена. Но Гермиона вскоре устанет. Она хочет кончить. И хочет заставить кончить его. Она уже подалась бедрами назад, заставляя его проникнуть глубже и подталкивая к точке невозврата. 

Северус уже так долго находился на грани оргазма, что болели яйца. Но Гермиона всегда настаивала на том, чтобы видеть, как он кончает. По какой-то причине это было важно для нее, даже когда они трахались по-волчьи. 

Прекратив толчки, он слегка отстранился, не выходя полностью. Наклонившись, он схватил ее ногу и поднял вверх, переворачивая Гермиону так, чтобы она оказалась лицом к нему, спиной уперевшись в спинку дивана. Вытянув одну ногу и положив ему на плечо, второй она обхватила его за талию – _такая чертовски гибкая и прекрасная_. Обняв Северуса за шею, она притянула его к себе и прижалась лбом к его лбу.

Гермиона видела свое отражение в его невероятных черных глазах, похожих на хрустальные шары, предсказывающие им будущее вместе. Ей нравилось смотреть на жар, пылающий внутри него, видеть и чувствовать, как он хочет ее, как его полный сдерживаемой мощи член плавно скользит туда-сюда. Такой секс казался грубым, но при этом невероятно сближающим: Гермиона ни за что бы не подумала, что когда-либо сможет так открыться кому-то. Но она поняла, что Северусу она открывается постоянно, и для них как будто бы не существует ничего запретного.

Гермиона могла позволить своим инстинктам взять над собой верх в эти ночи, могла отпустить себя и не бояться последствий. Она и раньше причиняла Снейпу боль: царапала, кусала, оставляла следы, которые исчезали через несколько дней. Но все же казалось, что ему это нравится: он никогда не позволял исцелять их или скрывать магией и постоянно непроизвольно касался заживающих ранок, когда читал книги, сидя рядом с ней, или за игрой в шахматы, обдумывая следующий ход.

Гермиона почувствовала, как напряжение опять нарастает, и новая волна возбуждения прошла по ее мышцам, вызывая желание снова укусить его. Его восхитительные сочные губы находились всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Она так легко могла бы впиться в них зубами, испытывая Северуса на прочность, пока он вбивался в нее, но сейчас ей было трудно вздохнуть. Он все еще трахал ее в задницу, теперь уже быстрее, но также легко проник двумя пальцами во влагалище, несмотря на неудобный угол вхождения, и поглаживал клитор большим пальцем при каждом толчке. 

Когда Северус так умело играл с ее телом, у нее никогда не возникало ощущение, что это один из его трюков, чтобы впечатлить ее: Гермиона просто знала, что он так же сильно желает угодить ей и доставить удовольствие, как она хочет угодить ему. В этом было что-то личное. Он знал ее тело и отлично понимал его нужды. Даже в эти экстремальные ночи он понимал ее. 

Рванувшись вперед, она все-таки захватила его губы и начала лизать и посасывать, судорожно вздыхая. 

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она, прижимаясь подрагивающими губами к его губам.

Северус отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, и Гермиона увидела на его извечно строгом лице сложную смесь эмоций. Он позволил ей увидеть так много, и в такой момент. Его лицо исказилось, и по щекам хлынули слезы. Он был готов кончить. Как и она.

– Я люблю тебя, Гермиона, – его прекрасный баритон дрогнул, выдавая физическое и эмоциональное напряжение. – И я люблю тебя за то, что ты любишь меня… о-о-ох. 

Он коснулся пальцами передней стенки влагалища и почувствовал, как его член начал сжиматься. Его голова запрокинулась назад, а тело вздрогнуло. Нарастающий стон сорвался с губ Гермионы, и Северус продолжал вбиваться в нее, пока она со звериным рычанием не содрогнулась. Ногтями она впилась ему в плечи, ее бедра дернулись, руки и ноги задрожали, а оба отверстия одновременно сжали его пальцы и член, как доильный аппарат, высасывая из него сперму струя за струей. И даже когда он иссяк, они продолжали сжимать его, пока не он почувствовал, что абсолютно опустошен и в то же время наполнен всепоглощающей любовью к ней.

С трудом разлепив отяжелевшие веки, Северус ощутил, что его грудь вот-вот взорвется из-за переполнивших его чувств при одном взгляде на Гермиону, такую открытую и уязвимую и такую восхитительно прекрасную: губы приоткрыты в экстазе, веки трепещут, глаза цвета карамели блестят, а по телу проходят последние отголоски оргазма, продляемого его все еще движущимся членом и пальцами. 

Наконец Гермиона подалась вперед и рухнула к нему на плечо, мягко покачивая головой из стороны в сторону в попытках прийти в себя. 

Через некоторое время она подняла голову и устало прошептала ему в щеку хриплым голосом:

– Пора спать, Севви?

Не говоря ни слова, он поднял ее и отнес в спальню – ту самую крошечную комнату с бегающими по стенам красными отсветами, в которой теперь, похоже, ей хотелось проводить больше времени, чем где-либо еще. 

Прижав ее к себе, Северус лег и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Гермиона любила лежать на нем и отдыхать после секса: ее руки обвились вокруг него, ноги расположились между его ногами, а голова устроилась под его подбородком. Обычно они лежали так в полудреме, пока его неугомонный член не будил ее, настойчиво ткнувшись в живот, или она не проскальзывала рукой вниз, чтобы поласкать его, показывая, что снова готова. 

За эту ночь они занялись сексом еще дважды. В первый раз Северус сидел, а она, обняв его за шею, присела на корточки над его членом и опустилась на него. Отталкиваясь сильными ногами, она двигалась на нем в неистовом ритме, от которого Снейп схватился за одеяло, чтобы не кончить за рекордно короткое время. Она трахала его так яростно и решительно, что все его тело содрогалось от ее сильных толчков. На этот раз определенно Гермиона была в ведущей позиции, а он – в принимающей. И тем не менее ее пристальный взгляд и страстные поцелуи словно говорили ему, что он может подчиниться ей без угрозы для себя, что она позаботится о нем. Что она и сделала. Он вскрикнул, кончая, и это было для него катарсисом, как и все происходящее. Каждое единение с ней было освобождением от еще одного кусочка той оболочки, которой он окружил себя и которая постепенно сменялась доверием друг к другу.

После этого они занялись любовью. Северус был сверху, медленными движениями глубоко заполняя ее, а Гермиона, обхватив его лицо руками, обвила его бедра ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Сложно было понять, где его тело, а где ее: они слились воедино, полностью приняв друг друга. Слезы потекли из ее глаз еще до того, как она кончила. Но он больше не волновался об этом: она исцелялась так же, как и он сам.

Снова проснувшись, Гермиона необыкновенно нежно погладила его, отчего он вздрогнул как тогда, под водопадом. Снаружи стало светлее: серый рассвет уже разливался по крышам домов. 

– Думаю, на сегодня всё, – вздохнул Северус, поглаживая ее по голове.

– Я могла бы продолжить, – Гермиона подняла голову с его груди, бросив на него усталый, но полный надежды взгляд, после чего потянулась и открыла ящик прикроватной тумбочки и вытащила прозрачную бутылочку с зельем. 

– Что это?

– Ликантропное зелье Парсонса: осталось у меня после подмены, – она поставила бутылочку на грудь Северуса.

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо принимала наркотики или зелья, чтобы измениться ради меня, – его взгляд был серьезен. – Ты понимаешь?

Гермиона понимала. Он не хотел повторять в их отношениях грехи своего прошлого и ясно давал это понять уже много раз. 

Поставив бутылочку на тумбочку, она взяла палочку и уничтожила зелье, так что осталась лишь куча мелких осколков. Снейп проследил за ее взглядом и увидел в ящике еще одну бутылочку. Гермиона взяла ее и поставила поверх осколков.

– А что насчет этого? – спросила она.

Северус испытующе взглянул на нее снизу вверх. Легкая загадочная улыбка заиграла на ее губах, когда она взялась за свою палочку.

Это было противозачаточное зелье. Он достаточно насмотрелся на них в своей жизни.

Они уже обсуждали переезд в другой дом, побольше, с собственным придомовым участком. Никто из них не обозначил точно, зачем им расширение жилплощади. Вопрос завис, не доставляя особой головной боли, хотя любое признание означало бы огромный шаг, подразумевающий нечто настолько значительное, что оба не хотели говорить об этом, опасаясь все разрушить.

– Думаю, это тоже нам не понадобится, – он не отрывал взгляда от ее глаз. Было рискованно предлагать такое, учитывая, что их отношения начались сравнительно недавно, особенно если вспомнить, как именно они начались. Но никогда в жизни Северус не был так уверен, как сейчас.

Лицо Гермионы смягчилось, ее шрамы приобрели бронзовый оттенок в свете восходящего солнца, а на прекрасных губах появилась улыбка облегчения.

Ни секунды не раздумывая, она взмахнула волшебной палочкой и уничтожила и эту бутылочку тоже. 

– Кажется, на сегодня мы все-таки не закончили, – пробормотала она, прижимаясь губами к его губам. 

Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, она неторопливо целовала мужчину, ставшего ей таким родным и заставляющего чувствовать себя настолько полноценной, что у нее не возникало даже мысли когда-либо отпустить его. А теперь, похоже, ей никогда и не придется этого делать. Они друг другу подходят. Он принадлежит ей, а она ему. Со всем недостатками.


End file.
